Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: Edward made a deal with Emmett. That Edward could teach a class how to stalk other people or Emmett would tell Bella, Edward was stalking her. Will everything go well?
1. Emmett and Edward's Deal

**WELCOME TO EDWARD CULLEN'S STALKING CLASS 101. :D**

**I came up with this the day I was caught stalking someone. No joke I was actually stalking someone. And all I thought was _How Edward Cullen am I? _and TA DA a fanfiction was born. :) I hope you like it.

* * *

**

Dear sir/madam,

You're child has been accepted into Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101 for his/her extracurricular class this year. Please return this letter signed at the bottom letting us know that you agree for your child to take this class. If not then please contact the school to let us pick another extracurricular class for your child.

Yours faithfully,

Edward Cullen

I _ give my child permission to attend Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101 for his/her extracurricular class this year.

**Edward's POV**

This letter was sent to every child that signed up to _Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101. _I can't believe I agreed to this.

Before you say it, no I'm not a STALKER. Okay, maybe a little but you see, I wasn't always a stalker. I met this girl and she changed my life and THAT'S when I became a stalker.

First rule of this class: NEVER tell your siblings you are a stalker.

Why? Because they make you become a teacher of an extracurricular class teaching children how to stalk other children or people. There are so many reasons why this is wrong.

The main thing I can't get around my head is why the school board actually let me teach this in their school. Maybe Emmett is getting better at being persuasive.

I sat in the classroom the school had given me, behind my desk and thought about the deal Emmett and I had made.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled bounding into my bedroom.

"What?" I asked. I hated when he did things like that. He was either really excited or wanted something from me.

"I have a proposition for ya." Emmett went all Southern accent on me.

"What is it?"

"Well you know the way you've become a stalker over this Bella girl?"

"I'M NOT A STALKER!" I defended myself. Okay so maybe I did like to go watch Bella sleep but it's fascinating.

"_Sure you're not_." Emmett said in an obvious sarcastic voice. "Anyway back to our deal. If you start an extracurricular class next year on stalking I won't tell Bella you're stalking her."

"Why would you tell some girl who you've never met an 100 year old vampire was stalking her in the first place?"

"Because, it'll be hilarious watching her reaction, and then watch her try and kick the crap out of you."

"Where did you get the idea for this from?"

"I don't know. I got bored and started thinking about how cool it would be if you taught people how to stalk like you do."

"Yes because all little children should climb through teenage girls' windows and watch them sleep." Wow. I really was a stalker. "Okay I'll do it. But you're attending this class."

"Done," Emmett held out his hand for me to shake, making it official. "As long as we go on a field trip to Bella's room."

"All of the class?"

"Sure why not?"

"What if she woke up?"

"Oh then just me."

"Okay. Well see you September."

"Of course." And with that Emmett was gone.

This was going to be really interesting. I don't know how to teach children how to stalk. It's not like they're vampires that can scale buildings, be extremely quiet and jump from tree to tree like I do when I'm stalking.

I've given up denying that I'm a stalker now too. If I kept denying it Emmett was going to send me to _Stalkers Anonymous_.

Tomorrow is the day when everyone joins me in an introduction day and I meet the class for the first time. It should be interesting... or embarrassing.

* * *

**Okay so basically, you have to wait while I come up with more ideas. The different techniques of stalking and all that. :P**

**If you have any ideas I will gladly post them. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	2. Introductions

**OMG! So many story alerts and favourited stories JUST for this one! THANKS GUYS LOVE YOU! xx**

**Okay so yeah I came up with this pretty quick so I could get to the good stuff. THE STALKING! :P

* * *

**

"MORNING EDDIE!" Emmett yelled through the house.

"Oh God..." I sighed as Emmett found me in the living room.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as ever. Come on."

Emmett was obviously excited to be coming on this introduction day. He was going to be my pupil anyway so he might as well come in with me. I'm kind of nervous what if they think all we are going to do is sit there? If that's what they think that's wrong. Maybe that's why so many people signed up.

Half of the people who did sign up had to resign because their parents disagreed to let them join a class on stalking. I'm not surprised. If my child handed me a note about a stalking class I wouldn't let them go. Even if my sibling was teaching the class.

When we got to the school Emmett ran ahead of me to the classroom. Why was he so eager to do this? He must be the only vampire in the world to ever get bored.

"Look Edward this is where you'll sit! And this is where I'll sit!" Emmett pointed to my desk and then the desk at the very front and the middle of the row.

"Great my star pupil," I sighed, "take me over the rules of this deal."

"Okay, you must assign homeworks to make sure you know everyone is actually learning things. Make them take notes, check out who they are stalking and why. AND no mention you were blackmailed into this by your brother." Emmett said leaning back in his chair.

"Got it,"

_100, 101. I'm here! This is like awesome! Edward is so hot and now I get to stare at him all the time with reason! And I'm also here to keep an eye on Mike, he has his eyes set on Bella and she can DREAM ON because Mike is MINE. Oops. Better go in now... people are starting to look. _Jessica's thoughts came from outside the door.

"Hey," Jessica smiled walking into the room and taking a seat in the exact centre of the classroom. "I'm Jessica; I think we have some classes together. I didn't know students could like teach in this school that's awesome! So you're like Edward right?"

"Yes, but it really should be Mr Cullen." I explained.

"Oh. _Mr Cullen_," _I like it, HELL I LOVE IT! Edward is like so sexy when he says that. _Mr Cullen. _It'll play in my head all day! _"I like that. And you're like Edwin right?" She turned to Emmett.

"No Emmett. Nice to meet you Jessica." _DUDE! Can you believe this chick? She's physco! _

"Oh, Emmett hi. Nice to meet you!"

Jessica and Emmett started talking when I heard someone's thoughts outside the door_. Here I am. 101. Cullen's class. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, Jessica. She's only here because of Cullen and I don't understand what she likes about him I mean he's CLEARLY gay. Okay so I like Bella more than Jessica but it's always good to have Jessica for safety._

"Hi, Edward right? I'm Mike, we have bio together." Mike smiled the fakest smile imaginable and sat next to Jessica.

"Hi Mike. It's Mr Cullen by the way." I knew it was pointless to point this out to him.

"Whatever. So Jessica -" Mike turned to talk to Jessica.

Great. This class was going to be very interesting. After about twenty or so more people came to join the class some I found were quite shocking. I sighed and stood up. _Now or never_. I thought.

"Class?" everyone turned their attention to me. Wow. It was so weird having everyone's eyes on me. It felt like I had been caught on in the sun sparkling. "Welcome to Edward Cullen's Stalking Class 101. I am Edward. You can call me Edward or Mr Cullen. First of all I'm new to teaching and above all stalking. Second of all I'd like you to meet our class assistant, Mr Emmett Cullen."

_WHAT? Eddie this is so not cool! _Emmett thought at me.

"Why don't you stand up and let everyone know who you are Emmett."

Emmett reluctantly pulled his chair out and came to stand next to me, waved and sat back down. But not before I barely audible fuck you.

"Okay the first thing I want to do is go around the class and tell me your name and why you're here."

We started at a girl named Kristie and went from there. A lot of the reasons were the same, someone they loved was "slipping away", just because they wanted to, change of pace. Emmett's was the funniest I have to say I didn't expect him to say it.

"I'm Emmett Cullen and I am here to stalk every one of you. No joke. Just because I'm a nice guy doesn't mean I won't try and pry into your lives." No one took him seriously and I don't think they were meant to.

**Rosalie's POV**

Starting up a daycare programme for the school was genius. A lot of teenage moms wanted me to take care of their kids while they finished school and I said it was no problem. The kids were toddlers and I loved little kids so no problem. And if Edward could have a class why couldn't I?

When I met the kids it was heart warming they all immediately loved me. Maybe it was because I was someone who was willing to take care of them unlike their parents. Whatever it was I wasn't complaining having children love you made it easier to teach them.

"Okay kids today we are going to learn hallway rules." I explained. Something they needed to learn, I was given a list of things the children must learn from the school board.

"What's that Miss Rose?"

"When you are out in the hall there are rules you must follow. So come on we must practice outside so it's easier to explain." I gathered the kids up and took them into the hallway.

BIG MISTAKE. I told them to wait outside while I got my bag. When I came out the kids were gone. Just gone and I had no idea where they went. I sighed and walked along the hallway looking into classrooms to see where they might have gone.

They were in Edward's classroom. Oh no. What were they doing in there? I knocked on the door and went in.

"Sorry to bother you Edward I'm here for my children back."

"Oh it's okay I was telling them about my stalker story." Edward smiled.

"Your what?"

"The story about Bella remember? They seem to like it."

Wait, I was only away from them for two minutes and they're half way through a story?

"I remember. Well, come on kiddies leave Edward to teach his class you can come back later to find out the end."

I shooed the kids out of the class and mouthed thank you to Edward before I began my lecture to the kids.

**Edward's POV**

What was that all about? Rosalie really needs to keep a better hold on her children. When I was done with the introductions I let everyone do whatever until we left at ten. Then a bunch of little kids bust in wanting to know what we were doing.

I couldn't say nothing so I told them it was story time and of course they wanted to know the story. So there I was spinning this long story about stalking Bella. Not one of the most enjoyable things I've done in a while. Luckily Rosalie was at my classroom door straight after I had started the story and so I was left in peace.

Emmett knew that was coming and I somehow had a feeling it was staged. But Rosalie wouldn't do that would she? Or maybe Emmett just hoped for it. Whatever he did he was pleased that the kids had intruded the lesson.

Too bad everyone wanted to know MY story so I had to tell them. By the end of it everyone was free to go so I avoided questions and left the school straight away. September was going to be hell.

* * *

**Do you want to know more about Rosalie's daycare? Because I could post some out takes if you want.**

**Oh and I still would like ideas if you have any! And thanks twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT for your idea. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	3. First Day

**Hey, I could've posted this yesterday but I had barely written any of it and I was tired from the school trip to the zoo. One thing is I got to practice stalking at the zoo. :P No joke I was secretly taking pictures of people that day. LOL. It's getting into character so I can write this really it is... :P**

**I would like to thank CandyCornXOXO for her idea for this chapter. :) Now you can read it. :P

* * *

**

The summer passed quickly and before I knew it I was back in school, back in class and ready for anything. Emmett encouraged me by doing all my research for me and all I had to do was teach it.

"Edward I think we should do this every year." Emmett smiled from his desk.

"No thanks Emmett. I have better things to do even if it involves going to class like everyone else it will be better than this." I looked at Emmett's handwritten list of things I have to teach. His handwriting is appalling but I could just about read it.

_Eddie's List for Teaching_

_In any order you want but you MUST cover ALL the subjects below. (List may change but I'll let you know when it does.)_

_• Internet Stalking_

_• Photo Stalking_

_• Watching Stalking_

_• Following people around_

_• Showing up "by coincidence"_

_• The history of stalking_

_If you teach everything I'll impressed but if someone gets arrested or something like that you're on your own!_

_Emmett xx_

"Emmett you do realize I'm not going to take it as far as people getting arrested?" I asked setting the sheet down.

"Yeah I know Eddie but something tells me Mike is gonna take it too far."

"I think you're right. He's here to learn how to stalk Bella."

"OH DUDE! You're like awesome at that!"

"Shut up Emmett everyone's arriving."

When everyone was settled into their seats I took a deep breath to begin teaching. This is something I've never done this before and I knew I should try and not mess it up.

"Okay class today I am going to test your stalking skills."

"How?" asked Jessica.

"Easy, we are going to go out to the mall and find someone stalk everyone has to stalk the same person but your way no two people can stalk them in the same way. If you're caught you're out of the game. It's really easy if you think about it. Now I have to pick the person you're all stalking and if you know them you have to let me know because then we can't stalk them. Any questions?"

"Why can't we stalk someone we know?" Mike asked.

"Because if we did then you have an advantage you can talk to them and that is a form of stalking."

"It is?" Eric asked.

"Yes it is. You'll find out more tomorrow but I thought this would be kind of a fun way to start the year."

"What happens if you're out of the game?" Emmett asked.

"Then you have to come back to school."

"Do we have to?" Anna asked.

"No but I am grading you on this. Consider it a test and if you're caught you fail. Any other questions?"

There were mumbles of 'no's around the class so we got up to go to the mall. It didn't take long to find some innocent person to stalk. I guess it's mean I'm setting this up but hey, it's a stalking class and that meant stalking people for real. Of course I had to know they were doing it right to begin with.

"Okay," I said once we were in the centre of the mall. "Your target is that girl over there," I pointed to a girl with chocolate brown hair and big, beautiful brown eyes. "Now if she spots you come back here and wait until the end of the day. To prove you're really doing this you need to take notes on the girl. What she's doing, what she buys, who she talks to, everything you consider important to a stalker. If you can do this successfully and she doesn't see you congratulations you can stalk."

"Wait, what do you mean 'if she spots you'?" Kristie asked.

"Like if she asks if you are stalking her or why you are stalking her. Anything that she asks that's stalking related."

"When does the game end?" Mathew asked.

"When she leaves the mall. Anything else?"

After a group 'no' they headed out for their target. I was amused at which directions they took.

"Good job Eddie! Now what are we gonna do?" Emmett asked taking a seat on the bench beside me.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked turning towards him.

"I mean what are 'we' gonna do now that you ditched the kids."

"Oh, you thought 'we' would just do whatever while they were stalking someone. No Emmett I'm afraid it's only me who will do that. You on the other hand signed up for this class like everyone else which means you have to play the game too."

"What? No way am I stalking that Bella look-a-like. Yes I did happen to know she looks like Bella. Anyway the point is I'm not stalking. Fail me if you want but I'm not doing this."

"You will or you will in fact have to take up another extracurricular class. If you're not happy being here I can arrange for you to help Rosalie."

"OH GOD anything but that! She would KILL me if I so much as touched one of those kids."

"Then go and start stalking!"

"Okay but you need to check with the mall security to see if this is alright. If it's not then if that girl does report someone's stalking her they could get arrested."

"Alright I'll get that sorted while you go off and do the assignment. Meet you back here whenever."

"Okay bye." Emmett ran off probably to hide in a clothes rack or something.

I sighed. When will anyone take someone like Emmett seriously? I think half of the teachers think he's dyslexic and the other half just thinks he's retarded. If he manages to do this I'll be amazed, well more like shocked because it's a normal thing for vampires to be good at stalking. Emmett just isn't a normal vampire that's all.

I went to customer services to talk to the security guys to make sure it's okay my class is stalking someone they asked me every question they could think of to do with stalking and why people must learn it. Luckily, I had the answer for the most part when I didn't I would search for the answer in the security guy's head. They let me participate in this activity and let me watch the security cameras to see how everything was going.

It didn't take long for me to leave the customer service room and walk into the middle of a Gucci store because some girls didn't get my message. I failed them and told them to go home and they went. Girls weren't the only trouble I had. Some guys had decided to bail on the whole thing as well. I really thought this would help them but apparently not.

When the Bella look-a-like had finally left the mall after being so creeped out by the students I did a count of how many people were caught, how many people I had to fail because they bailed and how many people actually done the task right. Here's what it came down to:

People who were caught – 5

People who bailed – 15

People who succeeded – 10

Well it turned out to be kind of successful for a class of 30. The people who bailed I had sent home so I couldn't really lecture them but I knew I would tomorrow whenever I could. This was supposed to be something to get them out of the class and on their first day too. You'd think they'd like the fact that they are stalking someone because that's what the class is about but apparently not.

We returned to the school just before the last bell sounded and I praised the students again for their good work today. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard if I had half of the class paying attention at least I know I'm half way doing my job right.

Emmett was one of the people who got caught and I'm surprised he did. Or maybe he was just putting that on as a human thing. I don't know why he purposely got caught and he will never tell me why. What if he's giving me a sign to tell Bella that I should tell her the truth. If it is I can't. If I did she'd be freaked out by me and then I'm nothing but I creepy obsessed lover.

There are two things I dread right now:

1. Coming to class tomorrow

2. Telling Bella I'm stalking her

* * *

**I would really like to check how many people are viewing my page but I can't because the story traffic thing is broken. Is it like that for the rest of you? It's driving me nuts it's not been working for the past few days. I need to know how my stories are doing!**

**Big thanks to all the people out there who read this story. :)**

**If you don't get the next chapter soon assume I am either 1. writing other FF or 2. getting in touch with my inner stalker ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	4. Internet Stalking

**My laptop problem is gone. :) It wasn't a major thing but I think it was something I couldn't be bothered to deal with earlier and was panicking but it's okay now. :P**

**I hope you like this chapter I did do my research and if I didn't then this wouldn't be a good fanfiction. :)**

**

* * *

**

"So what's on the agenda today Eddie?" Emmett asked taking a seat at his desk.

"I don't know. Why did you have something in mind?" I asked taking another look at Emmett's list.

"No I just want to know."

"Well I think its Internet Stalking. It's easiest I mean we are talking about teenagers after all."

"Cool. But I don't have any internet accounts."

"Right. Well how come I've been able to find you on Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, IMVU and any other major social networking site."

"Alright fine! I was just pretending to be one of your students. Also what's IMVU?"

"Hello? That thing you use with the avatar person to chat up innocent human girls? Your username is Em_Bear."

"OH that. Hey, what's wrong with Em_Bear? I thought it was pretty cool."

"No not really."

"Well it's better than Sparkly_Guy1901. Where the hell did you get that?"

"I don't know. Alice picked it."

"Wait... why do you have one?"

"I don't know. Alice just barged in saying something about needing 'credits' and that she wasn't using real money for it."

"Oh that. Well I guess that makes sense. Do you use it?"

"No. I'm ending this discussion."

"Okay. But why?"

"Because class is starting."

Once everyone was settled into their seats I thought about what I was going to say today. It's not every day that I got to teach other students something. But I had to start with something that most students have on their minds. It was all kind of similar: _Hey, I wonder if Edward's gonna lecture us because we bailed on that thing yesterday_. Or: _I wonder if Edward's gonna say something about how well I done yesterday_.

"Good morning," I said standing up from my desk. "I just wanted to say that everyone done pretty well yesterday and I have no doubt that you are capable of stalking. Although for some of you, who didn't even do the task I have concerns about you. Can you really stalk people? After all that was the lesson. I guess I'll just have to find out how well your stalking is from your homework assignments."

"Wait. Edward how can you give homework for stalking?" asked Ashleigh.

"It's easy. I'll explain later when I give you all homework. Anyway let's get on with the lesson." I sat down at my desk again and turned on the over head projector. On the screen I had an internet browser with several tabs open. Each was a social networking site: Facebook, Twitter, and MySpace.

"Internet stalking," I said as I looked at the Facebook tab. I didn't want them to know I had Facebook so I was using Emmett's page as an example. "This is probably one of the safest ways to stalk someone and they wouldn't even know."

_EDWARD WHERE DID YOU GET MY PASSWORD FROM? _Emmett thought. _Oh wait the mind reading thing..._

"Okay so stalking on social networking sites is easy. If you're someone like my sister Alice," I clicked on her profile, "you will update regularly. That means people know what you're up to and what you're doing. So you're stalking them. They also post photos of themselves and other people around them and you can look at them without them knowing. It's easy to stalk someone."

Alice's profile was an easy target. She regularly posted pictures of herself and our family and letting people know what she was doing. The last Facebook post she posted was only from a few minutes ago it read: **In school. Boring! In my extracurricular class, fashion design. The only GOOD part of my day. :)**

"I guess that's all there is to teach you about that. Sorry about the short lesson. Your homework is to stalk someone on a social networking site and bring me proof of your efforts. Anything like pictures or what they were doing. It's acceptable. And yes I will check all of the people you are stalking. It's what a good teacher does."

Mike's POV

YES! Stalking assignment easy. What kind of class is this anyway? Not that I object to the crap he is teaching us but anyway. Who should I stalk? Wait duh, BELLA!

I don't know if she has Facebook but I will try and find her. If not I can opt. out for Jessica. Something tells me that Jessica is stalking me she's on her blackberry already getting her homework done. What a weirdo.

When I got home from school I immediately went to my laptop, logged into Facebook and updated my status. **Just home from school. Got some stalking homework to be done. Lol. This is just an update for anyone stalking me. ;) **

Search: Bella Swan

453 results

Oh boy. I guess I should've expected that much. There's this new craze right now something called the 'Twilight Saga' and Bella has the same name as one of the characters.

Search: Bella Marie Swan

95 results

Wow. Fans were thorough. Maybe I should just call Bella up and ask her. Although she's not really the type of person to have Facebook and stuff so maybe I'll just give up and go for Jessica. After all she's like Edward's sister, always updating.

Jessica's Facebook was so... Jessica. Her recent status update was: **OMG EDWARD IS SO HOT! Sorry I guess that's all that's on my mind. What if Edward is reading this? OMG!**

Typical. Why does she like Cullen anyway? I commented on her status: **OMG GUESS WHAT JESS? NO ONE CARES!**

After that I went to check out her other statuses most of them from this morning's class. All about Edward... Eugh maybe I should've just called Bella. Her recent photos were of... our class this morning. How the hell did she take photos without any of us noticing? She must be a really good stalker already. That's kind of weird.

After spending an hour taking what I needed from Jessica's page I went to check out the Cullens' pages they all had one even Esme and Carlisle. Their status updates were varied. Although I guessed Alice made them update every day.

Alice: **Doing homework, listening to music and talking to some friends on msn. Nothing better. :)**

Jasper: **Just got home from guitar lessons. **

Rosalie: **Getting ready to go out with some friends. :D**

Emmett: **About to play some Rugby.**

Edward: **Sitting planning what I am going to do for tomorrow's lesson at school. I hate Emmett I truly do.**

Esme: **Trying out some new cooking recipes. Doing okay so far but I don't think I'll ever get a soufflé to rise.**

Carlisle: **Busy working at the hospital. Missing my family.**

I wondered why they never spent family time together. They all were doing such different things. Not that I really cared but they seem so close and so far apart at the same time. I just hope they don't know I was stalking them. Edward also got me thinking about what we'd be doing tomorrow.

Jessica's POV

I'm an ace stalker. I have been taking pictures all the way through the lesson and I doubt anyone saw me. I'll post them to Facebook and show everyone and then they'll know I'm a good stalker.

For the homework I decided to stalk Mike. I know how pathetic of me. I was gonna pick Edward but I thought he'd think it was a needy attempt to be with him and I didn't want that so I picked Mike.

Mike's page was so... weird. He rarely updated his status but he was always posting pictures of himself. He was such a poser. His last Facebook status said: **Just home from school. Got some stalking homework to be done. Lol. This is just an update for anyone stalking me. ;)**

He really was pathetic. I don't understand why he would do such a thing. I mean why would you tell people you were stalking someone? That makes no sense. But then again it was Mike.

I then got an email from Facebook saying Mike commented on my status and I went to see what he said. Mine said: **OMG EDWARD IS SO HOT! Sorry I guess that's all that's on my mind. What if Edward is reading this? OMG!**

And he said:** OMG GUESS WHAT JESS? NO ONE CARES!**

Oh my God! How could he say that? Everyone cares! Especially if it's Edward I am talking about. He's a total hottie and we all know it. Mike's just afraid to admit it. I wrote back: **WHATEVER! No one cares about your opinion Mike. Besides it's not for you to judge... Unless you're stalking me which is weird.**

I so knew he was stalking me. Why else would he have commented on my status? He normally never does and now he did. So I'm guessing he was stalking me. OH MY GOD THAT'S SO SWEET! He really does love me! That's good because I thought he was going crazy for Bella which I don't see why. Bella is a nice person and all but I don't think Mike should spend time with her.

When I was done with my homework I checked out Edward's page. I was already Edward's number one stalker. But he didn't have to know that. He doesn't even know that his Facebook page is my internet browser's homepage. If he did I would be doomed.

I sighed. Why didn't he ever notice me? Well whatever his reason was now he has none. I will make him notice me even if I die trying! Starting with tomorrow...

* * *

**Okay so yeah... I don't know how to teach people how to stalk I mean you just do and you already know how to do it. But it's how effectively you do it that counts. :P**

**I almost didn't write any fanfiction today mostly because I was too excited to write because I was going to see Eclipse. LOL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	5. Photo Stalking?

**Okay first of all I was kind of distracted while writing this. I was on Twilight Track (an app for iPod/iPhone) talking to people. lol. Look for me! My username is XxMizzTwilightLoverxX**

**Lol. Anyway you can now read the epic fail of this chapter.

* * *

**

Edward's POV

I watched Emmett do his stalking homework. He was stalking Jacob of all people. Why the hell did he want to stalk him?

Jacob's Facebook was kind of depressing. His last status update was from this morning: **Woke up at 6 a.m. I could kill whoever invented midnight wolf patrols. **

His profile picture is not even a nice one it was one of those mug shot photos you get. He was only friends with people from La Push. How sad. Half of his status updates were about me and Bella things like: **Bella wanted to know more about **_**him **_**today. I really wish she'd just go and talk to **_**him **_**and leave me to suffer in silence. I love her but sometimes I wish she didn't love the bloodsucker. It'll take some time but they eventually will talk and when they do... THANK GOD! I am sick of hearing about them.**

"Looks like Jake's got a thing for your girl." Emmett said taking notes on Jacob's profile.

"Too bad he's never going to get her." I smiled. "He doesn't stand a chance and if she wants to talk to me so badly then why doesn't she?"

"Maybe it's because you're a monster. Or at least a weirdo in her eyes. Think about it, you overreacted whenever she walked into that bio room. So maybe that's what repulsed her."

"You know for a retard your theories tend to be right."

"Thanks now let me do this damn homework you set!"

"Fine, at least I know you're doing the homework." I left Emmett to do his homework and signed into Facebook myself. I hate Alice and the way she can hack into our Facebook accounts, she'd changed my profile picture again. I looked retarded. Thanks Alice.

_What's on your mind? _Asked the Facebook status box at the top of the web page. I typed a quick update and clicked the share button. **Sitting planning what I am going to do for tomorrow's lesson at school. I hate Emmett I truly do. **Then I updated Twitter and MySpace in the same way. Alice has got me on this whole media junkie thing. I can't go a day without updating at least one of my social networking pages.

After doing that I went back to Facebook to see what everyone was doing. Well I might as well live up to my stalker status. I was kind of annoyed by the fact that Bella didn't have a Facebook or anything like that but I guess it's nice she doesn't want the whole world to know what she's doing. She needs privacy in her life... interesting.

It interested me how many people wanted to be my friend on Facebook. As of now I had like twenty dozen friend requests. Half of them I didn't even know but I knew I similar thing was going through their minds: _OMFG YOUR FUCKING HOT LET ME ADD YOU AS A FRIEND ON FACEBOOK AND MAYBE WE CAN HOOK UP!_

I found it quite amusing that people thought of me as beautiful. I don't think it was hard but for me I just don't see why me and my family look so different from them, apart from the obvious. I'm not even talking about looking at us and humans through vampires' eyes. I'm talking about looking at me standing next to - I don't know Newton - with blurry human sight and seeing if there were any obvious differences. I don't think there would be many.

After checking through all of my pupils' Facebook pages I had nothing else to do. Oh, right I was supposed to be planning what I was going to teach tomorrow. I decided to go in order of Emmett's list. Photo Stalking. Interesting I think Jessica is an expert in that. On her Facebook she had like a hundred photos of me in class teaching and I didn't even notice. And I'm the vampire!

The rest of the day was pretty boring I decided that instead of me teaching everyone about photo stalking I'd make Jessica do it. It'd be much more interesting that way.

"Edward?" Alice came into my room and sat next to me.

"What is it Alice?"

"If you _ever _use my Facebook profile as an example for anything ever again I will _kill _you."

"I thought you liked the attention."

"I do. But I think I can earn it on my own. I don't need you as much as you think."

"I didn't mean to pick you. Okay so what if I did, but the point is I wasn't trying to get you attention. Also why do you update from your blackberry?"

"Because I'm always secretly on my blackberry. Didn't you know? Me and my friends are always IMing secretly."

"Of course," I laughed. "Whatever so how is fashion designing?"

"Awesome! I learnt a lot about new fabrics. Besides it's a good class. Not like the other classes we have."

"Well as much as I'd love to hear about that I think you should go and tell Rosalie."

"Fine I can take a hint Edward." Alice ran off.

The next day was buzzing. Everyone wanted to know who was stalking who. I might as well tell them myself.

"Okay class time to hand in your homework." I said walking around the class and taking the papers from everyone. I took a peek at the top of every page to see who was stalking who.

I set them on my desk and looked directly at Jessica and so did the rest of the class. She was looking down at her iPhone tapping on the screen violently. I read in her mind what she was texting: _Bella honey I really think you should've taken this class instead of Home Ec. Edward fucking Cullen is in teaching this class! It gives you an excuse to talk to him like you always wanted! What's the big deal anyway? Oh and good for you, for growing a spine and using your crappy phone in school! Jess._

She was texting Bella? They were friends? Interesting. Jessica sent her text and looked up at me and a heard her loud thoughts about me: _OMG HE'S STARING AT ME! HE'S STARING AT ME! _And then she looked around at the class. _Oh, they're all staring at me. Shit. He knew I wasn't paying attention._

"Are you done texting Jessica?" I asked.

"Yes Edward." Jessica said her blackberry on the desk. It started to vibrate.

"Give me the phone." I ordered. Jessica stood up and handed her phone to me. It was a text from Bella. I read it:

**Jessica I already told you I wasn't going to talk to Edward! I'm afraid of what might come out of my mouth if I do speak to him! I've had thoughts about that kind of thing and it came out as things like 'hey Edward I'm Bella, did anyone tell you, you are HOT!' something to that effect and I know that's not good! He is really good looking though. Besides **_**your **_**totally into him so why don't **_**you **_**ask him out?**

She thinks I'm hot. How nice. "Um did I say you could look at my text?" Jessica took her phone back.

"Jessica can I ask you something?"

"YES!" she couldn't say it fast enough.

"Would you teach the class today?"

"What do you want me to teach them?" Jessica asked. _YES I AM SO READY FOR THIS! Okay so I thought he was gonna ask me out but this is still better than nothing!_

"About photo stalking."

"I don't know anything about that."

"Really because on your Facebook you seem to have uploaded loads of pictures of me in class from yesterday. How did you get those and I didn't notice?"

"Um..." Jessica flushed red. _SHIT! I can't believe I'd been so stupid to put those photos up! And... wait. HE WAS STALKING ME LAST NIGHT? That's so touching! Oh I better say something. _"I was bored and well I don't know... really I don't."

"Can you just show us what you did yesterday?"

"Um... okay?"

Jessica's POV

Oh my God! This is the best class ever! Edward is talking to me and is looking ADORABLE while doing so! Maybe I'm crazy now, but that's okay because EDWARD WAS TALKING TO ME! Okay so the bad part was that he wanted me to teach a class. Oh God I have no idea how to do this...

I sat back down at my desk and took my blackberry holder out of my bag. I then stuck it under my desk close to the front. Then I programmed my blackberry to take photos every few seconds and set the positioning of it right and put it in its holder.

"So that's what I did." I said after sitting back in my chair.

"Okay..." Edward said taking a closer look at what I had done. "Well that's a classroom. How else are we going to get pictures of people in the streets?"

I sighed thank God the attention was away from me for once.

Edward's POV

Jessica's weird presentation of taking photos got me thinking about how I should've been able to see her phone but I didn't. It frustrated me. But that wasn't the point it was a good technique.

"Okay so Jessica's idea is good and simple for taking pictures of someone you want to stalk." I explained after blank faces met my own. "I mean if you were in the streets and you whipped your phone or camera out and started taking pictures of someone they'd think it was weird so what do you do?"

"You hide a video camera in a hat or coat and follow them around?" suggested Hannah.

"Okay but what if you just wanted pictures?"

"I have no idea. Look this is an impossible subject." Mike said getting bored.

"I know that but just think about it a little. I have to teach something in this class!"

Just then the bell rang. I was more than grateful. When everyone had left I sat back down at my desk.

"Emmett."

"What's up Eddie?"

"You're dead to me."

"Aw thanks!"

* * *

**Okay so I know I totally failed writing this chapter but the truth is... I'M NOT GREAT AT PHOTO STALKING.**

**I tried it that time I went on the school trip to the zoo but I didn't do such a good job... **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	6. The Girl

**I so would've gotten this up ages ago. But I couldn't because my msn convo box kept flashing because twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT and TwilightSeth/SandyFur were fighting and they had so much to say until I finally broke up the fight. But guess what? Now they've totally abandoned me. :(**

**I hope you like this chapter. :)

* * *

**

Well...yesterday could've gone better. I really think that what Jessica showed was quite clever... although I don't think I will use her technique with Bella. Bella is special to me and taking photos like that sort of crosses the line of stalker to pervert.

I decided to teach everyone how to really photo stalk. I mean I guess I could've called in some help from some people I knew but I was going to do this my own way. Something told me that if I went into that class with a bunch of cameras I was going to get shit back.

So I wasn't about to send them out to take pictures no that's not what I want. No doubt they'd go out and have fun with their friends and take photos of themselves in mirrors for the day and post them on Facebook afterwards. Well the girls would the guys just wouldn't touch the cameras.

There was going to have to be some way to do this. And do it well or it was game over for me. I hadn't been to Bella's house in a while and it was driving me crazy. I missed going into her room at night but I knew if I did then Emmett was going to have to go too.

I sighed I really think I was going to give up hope with this but then I got a really good idea. Maybe I would give them all cameras... but they might have to get certain pictures. It'll be interesting to see who can get them. For a vampire it might be easy. For humans... not so much.

I went into Emmett and Rosalie's room. Thank God they weren't doing anything. I remember when you couldn't go into Emmett and Rosalie's room without warning. Luckily, those days are over.

"Emmett," I said. "I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going Eddie? Bella's house?" Emmett looked excited.

"No we are going to do a little shopping."

"Shopping?" Alice's voice came from down the hall.

"No Alice not with you."

"Edward you suck!" Alice called back and Emmett laughed.

"So where are we going Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Come on we need to go buy cameras."

"Oh okay...but why?"

"You'll find out later let's go!"

After looking for a shop that would sell us twenty odd cameras we finally just decided on buying cheap disposable ones. At least this way I wouldn't be wasting money on something people were going to destroy.

"So now what?" Emmett asked when we got home.

"You'll see tomorrow. Night Emmett." I said taking the cameras from him.

"Wait so when are we going to Bella's?"

"Soon just not tonight."

"Don't forget I am holding you to that Eddie."

"I know."

I sighed and went into my room and turned on my laptop. I needed to make a list for of things they needed to take a photo of. It'd be a homework assignment. I also had to figure out what I was going to teach them... or would I teach them how to work the cameras?

The next day everyone was excited to be back. They're always happy to be in this class. It's probably the most interesting. Everything else we learn in school doesn't really help us in later life; it just gets us a job.

"Okay everyone. Today I will teach you how to really photo stalk. Or at least kind of because we can't leave the classroom today." I explained standing up. "Everyone will get a disposable camera and you will have to take a picture of someone doing everything on the list attached to the camera. You need to get the roll developed so I can check if you did the homework right. Any questions?"

"Yeah what if we get caught?" Emmett asked.

"Well..." I thought handing out the cameras. "You'll just have to be creative with your answer. If you tell someone you are stalking then you probably won't be allowed to come back into this class."

Every camera came with a note attached like this:

_Student,_

_For your homework assignment each of you must take photos of one person doing each of these things._

_Talking to someone (phone or face to face)_

_Outside doing something_

_At home doing something else_

_Something random _

_Sleeping_

_Complete this homework and I will be amazed. If you get caught it's not my fault you have to be sneaky._

"How do you get a picture of someone sleeping?" Mike asked. _There is no way I can get a picture of Bella sleeping._

"That depends on who you're stalking." I answered.

"Oh," Mike sighed. _Damn it I'll probably have to stalk my brother or something and that's lame._

I sighed I knew that Emmett would want me to take him to Bella's house for this but I didn't care I was going to use Bella as an example he can stalk Alice or something. It's easy to reinact with siblings. Just promise Alice something and she will do whatever you want.

"How many photos can you take with the camera?" asked Jessica. _I am so going to use the left over film for new photos of me. I haven't taken any in a couple of days._

"About thirty. So I guess you can test the cameras to make sure you know how to work them. But, use up all the film and I'm not giving you a new one." I said.

"Oh so what if we use all the film up but have a digital camera at home?" Kristie asked.

"Then you can print the photos out on that but it has to be printed on photo paper."

When I was done talking and was sitting at my desk there was a knock on the door. I didn't have to think about who it was. I just smelt her blood. I almost ran as fast I could to get the door. But I remembered that would expose me and Emmett so I walked as slow as I would allow myself to open the door.

"Yes?" I asked. Smiling my crocked smile. I knew it always dazzled Bella.

"Edward? You teach this class?" Bella asked.

"Sure do. So what's up?"

"I'm moving to this class."

"Really why?" I was trying to hide the excitement in my voice but I couldn't.

"Because this is the only one left with spaces. I didn't even look at the name of the class until now."

"Okay well come in you don't have to do the current assignment so you can do whatever until the end of class."

"Okay thanks Edward."

I sighed as she walked past me and sat in the seat beside Emmett. How the hell was I going to do this without her thinking I'm a freak? I guess I couldn't use Bella as an example. If I did it would embarrass the hell out of her.

Emmett smiled when he saw Bella and sent me a message through his thoughts:

_Tough break Eddie. What are you going to do now she's in your class? You're still taking me to her house tonight and you can't bail out of it. I just hope you know that I'm changing the rules of this bet. If you don't follow through with this. I'M MAKING YOU TELL HER YOU STALK HER! This is gonna be great!_

I wish Emmett wouldn't do this. I hate this whole stupid bet thing anyway. But if it got me out of doing some other extracurricular class I was all for it.

At the end of the class Bella came to ask me more questions.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Why are you teaching people how to stalk?"

"Um..." she had me there. I couldn't tell her about the bet without telling her everything else. "Because Emmett really likes someone and he doesn't know how to stalk her and I thought if everyone had this problem and they got caught stalking they'd be in real trouble and so if they knew how to stalk and not get caught life would be easier." Worst. Explanation. Ever.

"So are you stalking someone?"

Shit. It was a good thing I was a good liar. "No. You?"

"Yes," Bella blushed.

"I won't ask you who then."

"Thanks. So what have I missed?"

"Nothing really. I was just showing everyone how to photo stalk today. It's really easy."

"That explains the cameras. Anything else?"

"Internet stalking. Another easy one."

"I don't have any social networking accounts... do I need one?"

"Well you might... if you are stalking someone. Or just want to know what the big deal is about."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes, Alice has the whole family updating constantly."

"That's kind of miserable. Anyway, thanks. I gotta go."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

When Bella left the classroom Emmett burst out in a total rant about the conversation Bella and I just had. I had to listen to it all the way home. Ugh, why didn't I just kill myself when I had the chance?

* * *

**Photos are a wonderful thing right? Well Edward seems to think so. Check out SandyFur's story Edward's Hobby. It's rated 'M' and Edward likes taking photos. ;) h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6080974 / 1 / Edwards_Hobby**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	7. Oh Hello

**I've been writing this for the last 3 days. On the first 2 days I didn't write very much but now I have to say I was slacking. So I finally got this written and I think I done a pretty good job. :)**

**I'd like to thank CandyCornXOXO again for her idea. :D

* * *

**

When I got home Emmett kept bugging me about going to Bella's house. I knew I had to take him there. I hated the way I promised Emmett things. He never forgot about anything damn vampire memory. Sometimes I wish he would just 'forget' about things. I'm sure Bella would be really embarrassed if there were photos of her sleeping being shown to the class.

Time seems to go fast when you are dreading things because it was around midnight and Emmett wasn't going to take my stalling excuses any longer. I sighed he really knew how to piss me off. I guess he didn't mean to but I hated myself for letting him come into Bella's house.

"Okay Emmett you ready?" I asked as we stood outside of Bella's house.

"I was changed ready. Dude come on!" Emmett scaled the building and was through Bella's bedroom window in a few seconds I sighed as I followed him. He already had several pictures of Bella from today in class.

"I still don't know why you're picking Bella for this homework." I sighed leaning against Bella's dresser.

"Hmm... maybe because I knew someone who could get me into her room without fail. Look man, any other human and I would fail you know that." Emmett said leaning down by Bella's bed and taking a photo of her.

"Why couldn't you just pick Rose? At least that way we would seem more human."

"Yeah well I don't roll that way. Besides, the last time Rosalie was in front of the camera she never left the front of the camera. You know she gets obsessive like that."

"Of course I do. Just hurry up okay? I feel like something is coming." I shivered at the thought of someone else coming up through Bella's window. That position was filled.

"Please we could take it on." Emmett stood up and took a few more pictures. "Half of these are for you, you know that?"

"Thanks Emmett but if I wanted pictures I would've gotten them long ago."

"I know but maybe you've been scared to. I'm just doing what I think is right."

"On what level is this right?" I struggled to keep my voice down. Bella turned in her sleep and reached out for someone or something that wasn't there.

"Edward," Bella mumbled in her sleep, her hand still searching for something.

"Eddie she likes you!" Emmett smiled.

"I guess she does." I smiled at my idiot brother but inside I was dancing with joy. She liked me, she thought about me, she even dreamed about me.

Suddenly I froze and turned my head to the window. Oh no. That's not...

_Bella's house has to be so far away from mine doesn't it? Aw well, as long as I get the pictures I should be okay. I know I shouldn't be here because her dad would KILL ME if he knew but I just want to make sure I can get in, and get out without her moving. _

"Damn it Emmett we have to go." I sighed.

"Why?"

"We have another visitor."

Just to illustrate my point there was the sound of branches rustling outside the window. Emmett walked toward the window taking in the sight at the person in the tree and burst out laughing. I almost gagged him as I looked toward Bella's bed – good she was still asleep.

"Mike!" Emmett laughed silently clutching his sides.

"I know. Could you shut up? We need to get out of here!" I hissed.

We made our way to the other side of Bella's room and crouched down beside her bed so Mike wouldn't see us. I heard Mike stumble as he made it through the window. I peered over the top of Bella's mattress to look at what he was doing.

He stood, hovering over Bella taking pictures of her this way and that. Trying to act like some photographer. I was almost sick, he was disgusting. I hated the way he thought of Bella, he just thought she was like every other girl. Well, he was wrong Bella was nothing like the way Mike thought.

Mike was walking around the bed taking as many pictures as possible with his digital camera. I wonder what would happen if he got close enough for me to –

Mike turned and almost screamed when he saw me and Emmett.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Mike asked.

"The same thing you're doing here." Emmett replied.

"I doubt that. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know a few minutes maybe. We were going to leave when we heard something. Look, Mike I really don't think you should be here." I explained. Looking down at Bella to make sure she was sleeping.

"Well Edward you shouldn't really be here either. I don't know why you guys have to take this to extremes. Don't you have siblings?"

"Don't you?" Emmett yelled.

"Guys shut up!" I pointed to Bella's bed she was stirring.

"Shit!" Mike whispered. A little late now man.

Bella sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. It was a few minutes before she realized what was going on.

"Mike, Emmett, Edward? What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked.

"Homework." Mike replied.

"What homework?"

"Edward set us homework and this is me doing it."

Bella looked at the camera in Mike's hand. "YOU'RE TAKING PICTURES OF ME?"

"Yes?"

Emmett hid his camera. Bella got out of her bed and took Mike's camera and threw it out the window.

"Edward what are you and Emmett doing here?" Bella turned to look at us as Mike climbed through the window to get his camera.

"We were here because..." I started. I had no idea. Shit.

"We just wanted to um... make sure you were okay. We heard Mike talking about coming here and we wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." Emmett saved me.

"That's nice but my dad's the chief of police I doubt that Mike would get away free with being in my room right now." Bella went back to lying in her bed.

"Alright well we were just being sure. We should go now Emmett." I walked towards the window.

"Okay. Goodnight Bella." Emmett jumped out the window.

"Bye Emmett, Edward." Bella yawned.

"Goodnight Bella." I followed Emmett.

When we got home I couldn't really believe what had happened. Of course I knew it was real. How could it not be real. Bella saw me in her room tonight. That was a mistake but worse than that, she also saw Mike. She must be scared now in case she wakes up again and sees some other boy from our school in her room.

"Eddie that was so awesome!" Emmett smiled looking at the photos he was printing.

"No it wasn't. What the hell was Mike doing there?" I sighed.

"Yes it was! Now we can expose Mike for being the stalker he always was! My project was on Mike!"

"What?" I took a look at all the photos Emmett had.

"Oh and I took Bella ones for you."

"Thanks Emmett. Tomorrow should be fun." I smiled.

* * *

**Mike totally deserved it. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	8. Out Take: Bella's POV of Chap 7

**Yeah I always wanted to make Bella join the social networking world. So here that is and also this is Bella's POV of what happened in her room previous chapter.

* * *

**

Bella's POV

When I got home after my first day in class with Edward I went to my laptop and decided that I needed to get Facebook or something. That's because I was talking to Jessica and she helped me catch up on what I missed in class. There was another reason I wanted to get Facebook. To stalk Edward. I mean that was allowed right? Maybe...

It didn't take me long before I had my Facebook account up and running. I was a smart girl and that website was pretty simple. It took me a while to find a decent photo for my profile picture though. When I got a photo up and was typing into the "What's on your mind" box a little red '1' appeared by the little people icon at the top of the screen. I clicked on it.

**You have 1 new friend request. Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen. Confirm or Ignore.**

Wow. Alice got me already? Weird. Still I clicked confirm and went back to typing when I was done I clicked update. **New to Facebook. Obviously. Really bored and just figuring out how everything works. **

After that I went onto Alice's Facebook page. Wow. She had a lot of friends and photos. I didn't realize that Alice and Rosalie were the type of people who took photos at every given moment. But they did have the looks for it.

Alice's recent status update: **Listening to music and reading fanfiction.**

Edward commented: ** Which one?**

Alice commented: **TNGUS.**

Edward: **Why do you like that?**

Alice: **Because it's kind of sweet in a way you just won't get it.**

Edward: **Sure okay.**

Well at least I knew Edward had a Facebook. I clicked on his name.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Add as friend.**

I clicked on the "add as friend" button beside his name. Then I took a closer look at his profile. I loved Edward's profile photo he looked so cute. Okay so you may not know but I have this insane crush on Edward. Does that make me sound like Jessica. I bet it does.

But Jessica is very forward with her crush for Edward, I'm not. I have no idea what draws me to him. Maybe it's his bed head hair, or his crooked smile, or his topaz eyes, or his chiselled body or... I really need to stop myself. Anyway Edward seems to know about school girl crushes like Jessica's and I would really hate it if he thought my crush on him was as stupid as that. It's not like that. It's more like I think I'm in love with him. Or is that taking it too far?

Edward's recent status update: **Hates when he makes deals with Emmett.**

Emmett commented: **SHUT UP! "Certain people" might be looking at this and wondering what the hell?**

Edward: **So?**

Emmett: **Don't make me hit you.**

Edward: **Oh right I get it. So what I do hate making deals with you.**

Emmett: **Yeah but admit it I make your life much more interesting.**

I had to wonder who "Certain people" were. But it didn't really bother me... I spent a couple more hours on Facebook adding friends and finding half decent photos to post.

Soon Charlie was home and I got off of Facebook and pretended I was studying. If Charlie knew I had Facebook he would get one and stalk me. Or he would ban me from the thing altogether.

*A few hours later*

I went to sleep quickly, dreaming of Edward. I couldn't think of anything else. Just Edward. I always knew it was a good thing for me to be sent to his class. I think Edward was secretly happy about me being in his class as well.

I woke up halfway through my dream and almost had a heart attack. Edward, Emmett and Mike were in my bedroom. What the hell was going on? Something told me that this is not normal. I mean I guess I'd accept it if only Edward was here but with the three of them standing over me like I was a corpse was kind of creepy.

"Mike, Emmett, Edward? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Homework." Mike replied.

"What homework?"

"Edward set us homework and this is me doing it."

I looked at the camera in Mike's hand. "YOU'RE TAKING PICTURES OF ME?" Suddenly I felt very violated. Mike was such a pervert. Ugh.

"Yes?"

I got out of my bed and took Mike's camera and threw it out the window. I smiled in satisfaction as the camera fell to the ground with a thud.

"Edward what are you and Emmett doing here?" I turned to look at Emmett and Edward. Just as Mike climbed through the window to get his camera. I mean what if they were here for the same reason Mike was?

"We were here because..." Edward stammered.

"We just wanted to um... make sure you were okay. We heard Mike talking about coming here and we wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." Emmett said quickly.

"That's nice but my dad's the chief of police I doubt that Mike would get away free with being in my room right now." I explained going back to my bed and lying down.

"Alright well we were just being sure. We should go now Emmett." Edward walked towards the window.

"Okay. Goodnight Bella." Emmett jumped out the window.

"Bye Emmett, Edward." I yawned in contentment.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward followed Emmett out of the window.

I lay awake for a while wondering what the hell happened in those five minutes. I was really pissed at Mike. I knew I was already pissed at him for a lot of things but right now I was beyond pissed. I wasn't so mad about Edward and Emmett. I mean how could I be? Love makes you do crazy things even forgiving the one you love for climbing through your bedroom window at night. He really was only trying to protect me.

Then I thought about something Mike had said. _Edward set us homework and this is me doing it_. What does that mean? What was the homework? To take pictures of girls in their bedroom while they slept? Was Edward really like that? I didn't believe it but a lot of signs pointed to yes. I guess this was what he was hired to do – teach people to stalk.

I didn't know he'd take it so seriously. But whatever I just knew I was going to know what the next homework was and I was going to be a part of it. I also really couldn't wait for class tomorrow to find out what the homework for tonight was and why Mike was taking pictures of me.

There was so much on my mind that night. Mostly things about Edward. I wondered if Edward had taken photos of me too and if he really liked me. But I always had to face reality Edward wouldn't ever like a girl like me. He's too... perfect for a girl like me. I simply don't deserve him. I mean really if anyone deserves him it's... actually no one really deserves I guy like him. Or am I just making that up...

I decided in the end I couldn't sleep and grabbed my laptop to go on Facebook. Edward still hadn't accepted my friend request but a lot of other people did. Alice left me a message on my wall: **Hi! Welcome to Facebook! I have been waiting forever for you to get Facebook! I LOVE your profile photo! So how is class with my brother? Alice xx**

I went to her wall to reply to her message: **Hi, thanks for the welcome message. :) I love your profile photo too! Class is... o...k. I guess I don't really know yet but I will let you know soon. Bella.**

I updated my status: **Can't sleep. Kind of weirded out by the fact I woke up in the middle of the night to find three guys staring back at me... **

I hope they weren't offended by my post. After an hour or so of more Facebook stalking I finally fell asleep with my laptop beside me.

* * *

**This was kind of something I wanted to do and also saving me time. I need to think of how the next chapter is going to go... Also you knew I couldn't stay away from fanfiction for 2 whole weeks it's not me. I guess I only needed a few days not weeks. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	9. BUSTED!

**Hehe. Thanks for coming to see what happens to Mike. :)**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Edward's POV

The next day in class I was sitting on Facebook waiting for everyone to arrive.

**You have 1 new friend request. ****Isabella Marie Swan (Bella Swan). ****Confirm or ignore.**

Hmm...Bella got Facebook. Interesting. I confirmed her request. I looked at her page. She seemed to have been on last night because she updated her status: **Can't sleep. Kind of weirded out by the fact I woke up in the middle of the night to find three guys staring back at me... **

Oh great. Now everyone will want to know who the three guys were and if Emmett and I are mentioned everyone is going to find out we are really weird. Alice seems to have been in contact with Bella too. I wonder why she never told me she had a vision of Bella joining Facebook because I was sure Alice was Bella's first friend.

"Eddie what are you doing?" Emmett asked looking up from his iPhone.

"Checking out Bella's Facebook page."

"Ooh! She got one!" Emmett got up and stood behind me.

"Yes. Now go away."

"Not until you change your status."

"Fine," I quickly typed into the status box: **about to start class. "Yay". I can't wait to see what the class has brought in to show me today. **"Happy?"

"Yes," Emmett took his phone out and tapped on it for a few seconds and went back to his seat.

I had a notification. **Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen has commented on your status. **Really Emmett?

Emmett commented: **DUDE you should be happy. I have the best homework EVER!**

Edward: **Yeah okay Emmett whatever you say.**

The bell rang and I got off of Facebook and thought about what I was going to do today. Emmett's list he had written me caught my eye. Well there was nothing I could really teach on _Watching Stalking _but I would try and see what I could do. First of all I had to see if everyone done their homework.

"Okay class," I said turning to face everyone. "Did you all do your homework? Before you answer I want to show you what I expect. Emmett?" I looked at him. "Will you please show the class _your _homework?"

Emmett smiled as he got up in front of the class and showed everyone his photos of Mike. Suddenly I got a blast of Mike's really loud thoughts. _UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! I thought he was going after Bella because they were there last night. OH MY GOD THEY HAVE A PHOTO OF ME IN BELLA'S ROOM! I will get them for this._

"Wait, why do you have a photo of Mike taking a photo of Bella?" asked Ashleigh.

"Because this is my photo of Mike doing something random. He was doing his homework on Bella." Emmett explained looking at Mike.

Mike sunk lower in his seat and Bella blushed. "Thank you Emmett a perfect example. Mike would you like to show the class _your _photos.

_Not really because Bella will _kill _me. _"Yeah sure." Mike got out of his seat and stomped all the way to the front of the room to show everyone his pictures of Bella.

"MIKE NEWTON HOW COULD YOU?" Jessica screamed. I was really surprised Jessica was the one yelling. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO YOUR PROJECT ON ME! WHY _HER_?" Jessica demanded.

"Um...I don't know...?" Mike looked scared. So he should be. Jessica was thinking about everything she done to make sure Mike took pictures of her. And she done _a lot_.

"Well you should know! You're supposed to be MY boyfriend! So why are you taking pictures of HER?" Jessica's voice kept getting higher.

_Shouldn't Edward be STOPPING this? _Mike thought. "But you like Edward! So I just thought that maybe if you went after him then I could go after Bella..." The truth is I would've stopped it right from Jessica's outburst but I was having too much fun watching them.

"Funny, because I didn't go after Edward. I done my homework on you too." Jessica said standing up and going to the front to show him the pictures.

"Well...I...um...I..." Mike stammered.

"Save it. I really don't want to do this right now and I think you should just go and leave me alone!" Jessica went to sit down again.

"But...but...I...what?"

"Okay Mike go sit down. And thank you Jessica for that...performance. Does anyone else want to show us their homework before I collect it in?" I asked.

_I swear to God I will KILL you Cullen. I can't believe you did that to me. IN FRONT OF EVERYONE TOO. I _had _a reputation and now it's nothing because of you._ Mike sulked.

I decided to collect everyone's pictures in and then begin with the rest of the lesson. I had no idea what to say to follow up what Jessica and Mike just displayed but I was going to have to teach the class _something._

"Okay now unless anyone else wants to make a scene we are going to get on with today's class." I said sitting back down in my seat. "Today we are going to learn how to 'watch stalk'. It's where you just watch someone and take into account everything they are doing without getting caught. It's really easy and that's all there is to it."

"Are you actually teaching us anything?" Mike asked. Annoyed.

"Well not really but I have to teach you how to do it right. It's better if you do it outside on a sunny day so you can wear sunglasses. Big ones so that no one knows exactly where you are looking. But if you can't do that then you have to be discreet." I continued. "It's not hard and your homework is to 'watch stalk' someone and give me a list of things they are doing. Please stalk someone in your own house this time." I warned.

"Is that everything?" Kristie asked.

"Yeah pretty much. There isn't really anything to stalking."

"This is the best class ever!" Mark yelled.

"It may be but later in the year I do have to test you and teach you the boring things about stalking. I think I also have to teach you the dangers of stalking and things. But seriously this is the easiest class you have this year. So you can do whatever until the end of class."

_I really like your teaching methods Eddie you really do know how to keep it simple. _Emmett winked at me.

I went back to Facebook to see what was going on there were a few new status updates:

Alice: **I wish I was in Edward's class today. I would have loved to see what happened! **_Emmett likes this status._

Rosalie: **Did Jessica have to yell so loud? She woke up the kids!**

Emmett: **Class was HILARIOUS.**

Bella: **I'm so embarrassed...**

Mike: **I HATE EDWARD! **_Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley like this status._

Jessica: **IT'S OVER WITH MIKE!**

**Jessica changed her relationship status to single. **

**Mike changed his relationship status to single.**

I can't believe so much had happened in the space of two minutes. I decided to update my status too: **Class was crazy today. I hope things don't go this way again.**

At the end of class Bella came to talk to me again. I was kind of worried about what she wanted to know.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"What are you going to do with those photos?"

"I was probably going to trash them why?"

"C-can I have the ones Mike took of me?"

"Sure, why?"

"Just because I really don't want anyone else to see them ever again..."

"Yeah sure," I handed the pictures to Bella.

"Thanks." Bella smiled.

* * *

**I hope you liked it because I liked writing it. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	10. Friday Night

**It's been a while since I have updated and I have my reasons. But you know if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret. ;) Okay I was doing nothing! Sue me! LOL.**

**I hope you like this chap!

* * *

**

Later that day when Emmett and I got home Emmett was helping me look through the homework pictures everyone had taken.

"Man these are getting weird." Emmett said throwing down some photos he was just looking at.

"I know but that was the homework and some people done more work than others." I sighed throwing some photos I was looking at into the trash. I didn't ask people to take photos of other people in the shower. It's going to scar me for life.

"So what are we doing on Monday?" Emmett asked. I had forgotten it was Friday but I was glad. This week was crazy.

"I have no idea but a lot has happened this week."

"Yeah obviously. It's all over Facebook."

"Really?" Stupid question Facebook is the hottest thing right now anything that happens goes on Facebook.

"Duh dude. Haven't you been on?"

"I was on today but there was so much stuff about class earlier I left."

"Go back on and see everything there's so much you can miss in a week."

"Alright I will."

I got onto my laptop and went onto Facebook. My homepage still had things on it from earlier I clicked the **most recent +300 **button.

* * *

Monday:

Esme status update: **I am so proud of Edward and Rosalie teaching extracurricular classes this year.**

Carlisle status update: **Rose and her class of little children is so cute!**

Alice status update: **How come Rosalie and Edward can teach classes and I can't. Ugh I could so do that!**

Emmett status update: **Can't wait until class! **

Alice commented: **Why?**

Emmett commented: **Well correction: Eddie's class**

Alice: **Oh!**

Edward: **Emmett stop calling me Eddie!**

Jessica status update: **Edward is so dreamy...**

Angela commented: **I know right!**

Mike commented: **Ugh you guys you know he doesn't like you back so why don't you give up!**

Jessica: **Shut up Mike! No one asked you to be here!**

**Jessica changed her profile photo.**

**Mike and Angela Webber are now friends.**

**Alice changed her profile photo.**

Tuesday:

Alice status update: **In school. Boring! In my extracurricular class, fashion design. The only GOOD part of my day. :)**

Emmett commented: **I beg to differ! Eddie's class is fun!**

Alice commented: **Sure it is...**

Mike status update: **Just home from school. Got some stalking homework to be done. Lol. This is just an update for anyone stalking me. ;)**

Jessica status update: **OMG EDWARD IS SO HOT! Sorry I guess that's all that's on my mind. What if Edward is reading this? OMG!**

Mike commented: **OMG GUESS WHAT JESS? NO ONE CARES!**

Jessica commented: **WHATEVER! No one cares about your opinion Mike. Besides it's not for you to judge... Unless you're stalking me which is weird.**

Alice status update: **Doing homework, listening to music and talking to some friends on msn. Nothing better. :)**

Jasper status update: **Just got home from guitar lessons.**

Rosalie status update: **Getting ready to go out with some friends. :D**

Emmett: **About to play some Rugby.**

Me: **Sitting planning what I am going to do for tomorrow's lesson at school. I hate Emmett I truly do.**

Esme status update: **Trying out some new cooking recipes. Doing okay so far but I don't think I'll ever get a soufflé to rise.**

Carlisle status update: **Busy working at the hospital. Missing my family.**

Jacob status update: **Woke up at 6 a.m. I could kill whoever invented midnight wolf patrols.**

**Rosalie added a photo album "Getting Ready is Half the Fun" (20 photos)**

**Alice added a photo album "Sneaky Pics in Class" (45 photos)**

Wednesday:

Jessica status update: **I totally failed today in class...**

Eric status update: **I learnt nothing in class other than Jessica likes looking at Edward. **_Jessica likes this status._

Emmett status update: **Class was weird.**

**Jessica added a photo album "Edward teaching" (101 photos)**

Thursday:

Me: **Bella is in my class I don't know what to do...**

Emmett commented: **Aw poor Eddie he's going through puberty all over again!**

Me: **SHUT UP EMMETT!**

Rosalie status update: **The little kiddies are the cutest. :)**

Alice status update: **Bored as always. Maths is not my thing.**

**Alice became friends with Bella Swan.**

Alice status update:** Listening to music and reading fanfiction.**

I commented:** Which one?**

Alice commented:** TNGUS.**

Me:** Why do you like that?**

Alice:** Because it's kind of sweet in a way you just won't get it.**

Me:** Sure okay.**

Me:** Hates when he makes deals with Emmett.**

Emmett commented**: SHUT UP! "Certain people" might be looking at this and wondering what the hell?**

Me:** So?**

Emmett:** Don't make me hit you.**

Me:** Oh right I get it. So what I do hate making deals with you.**

Emmett:** Yeah but admit it I make your life much more interesting.**

Bella status update: **Can't sleep. Kind of weirded out by the fact I woke up in the middle of the night to find three guys staring back at me...**

Friday:

**I became friends with Bella Swan.**

Me: **about to start class. "Yay". I can't wait to see what the class has brought in to show me today.**

Emmett commented: **DUDE you should be happy. I have the best homework EVER!**

Me: **Yeah okay Emmett whatever you say.**

Alice status update: **I wish I was in Edward's class today. I would have loved to see what happened! **_Emmett likes this status._

Rosalie status update: **Did Jessica have to yell so loud? She woke up the kids!**

Emmett status update: **Class was HILARIOUS.**

Bella status update: **I'm so embarrassed...**

Mike status update: **I HATE EDWARD! **_Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley like this status._

Jessica status update: **IT'S OVER WITH MIKE!**

**Jessica changed her relationship status to single.**

**Mike changed his relationship status to single.**

Me: **Class was crazy today. I hope things don't go this way again.

* * *

**

Wow. I really had missed a lot this week. But when you put it all together like that it's when you really notice. But I guess I didn't need to check Facebook because in truth I lived through half of it.

"EDDIE!" Emmett yelled. Oh great what _now_.

"What?" I yelled back. I don't see why he didn't just come to my room instead of yelling from the other side of the house.

"We're going hunting do you need to go?"

I thought about the last time I'd hunted. Wow like two weeks ago... I really needed to go or I was not going to make it through another day in the same class as Bella.

"Yeah,"

"Then get your ass over here now and step away from the laptop!"

"Okay, coming!"

Emmett was standing in the doorway when I came down the stairs. He was wearing his 'hunting hat' I don't know where he got it but he's had it for forever. It says 'Let's eat!' and above that is a little cartoon man mauling a bear I know he got it custom made. But now he has to wear it every time we went hunting.

"Is anyone else coming?" I asked.

"Yeah. Rose and I think Alice. Jasper went with Carlisle and Esme yesterday." Emmett replied.

"What are they doing?" Rosalie and Alice's thoughts were things like: _The pink one or the blue one? What if I get blood on it? This is not for hunting in..._

"Changing into something that can get replaced easily if they get blood on it or if it's torn."

"Typical. HURRY UP GIRLS!"

"SHUT UP EDWARD!" Rosalie and Alice yelled in unison.

The girls came down an hour later wearing matching tracksuits and t shirts. I don't know why it takes them so long to decide to wear something they wear EVERY TIME we go hunting.

It didn't take long for us to go hunting. It wasn't even that late. It was about eleven when we finished up. We were walking through the forest – we were in no rush to go home – talking about our week. We passed the road that took you to the local mall and Rosalie and Alice started walking towards a break in the trees.

"Where are you two going?" Emmett asked.

"Shopping! These are also our shopping clothes. Depending on what we are shopping for." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah we have to get some...things." Alice smiled too.

"Dude it's girl stuff leave them be." I said to Emmett as he tried to find out what 'things' they needed to buy.

"Well it can't be that girly they don't need to buy tampons. So let's go too." Emmett walked towards the girls.

"Fine," I said following behind.

* * *

**Okay NO I did not just give up writing the end of this chapter! :O How could you think that? If you didn't think that that's cool. :)**

**I totally have my reasons for doing this. But it makes more sense to end this chapter here. If not then I'm sorry I suck at ending chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	11. Midnight Stalkers and Facebook Statuses

**Here's the next chap! :)**

**I had this idea since I was writing the last chap and then I had another idea so I added them both in. :D**

**

* * *

**

I hated going shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I'm pretty sure everyone does unless you're one of those crazy shopping obsessed people but you don't find many of those people in Forks. I followed Emmett, Rosalie and Alice through every store and decided that this was crazy. They were buying lots of makeup and things from the drug stores that were still open. Emmett didn't mind but I did. If Alice wanted someone to follow her around and carry her bags then she needs to get Jasper to do it not me.

"I don't think this is even possible but I'm tired." I complained. I guess it is possible when you've spent an hour shopping with Alice and Rosalie and they refuse to hold their own bags. They really went overboard and on what? Nail polish. Seriously I don't get that at ALL.

"Quit whining Eddie! There's nothing else to do and it's better than nothing." Emmett smiled. Ugh he picks now to be the optimist. I seriously could've slapped him then.

_Ooh! She was right he _is _a cutie! And he carries shopping bags for girls. Perfect! God he is so hot!_

I whipped my head around to find out where the thoughts were coming from. Alice and Rosalie were not thinking that. No way in hell were they thinking that. I couldn't work out the voice either...someone new is in Forks?

_Hmm...I like it. Mrs Edward Cullen. It's my new name. Hmm...He's so dreamy..._

I looked around again and Emmett caught me looking. "Dude what's up? You look like your having a seizure or something."

"Nothing...I keep hearing these thoughts and I don't know where they are coming from."

"Okay are you sure because if you're trying to scare me it's not going to work."

"No I'm serious. There's someone following us."

Emmett and I stopped walking to see if we could hear movement. Humans were so loud. _Oh my God I could just die with the sound of his voice! Wait...he stopped. They're looking for me! This is going to be so much fun!_

"Edward I don't know what is going on in that little messed up head of yours but I heard nothing so let's go. We're already pretty late getting home and Esme is gonna kill us." Emmett started to walk again.

"I know what I heard." I sighed and looked around one last time before running to catch up with the others. I wasn't worried about running vampire speed because whoever this person was...was vampire. There's no way a human could be that quiet. But I would've caught a scent...

_Oh Edward if only you knew. But you don't and I knew this is going to annoy you so I think I'll drag this out farther and farther to see if you snap! I have to get home now so toodles._

Whoever that was is right. She was going to annoy me way more than I know it should. Something told me that this was going to be hard to avoid. I had to get to the bottom of this and find out who this person is.

When we got home I checked my email and then Facebook. Alice has got me addicted...or the stalker instinct in me has got me addicted to Bella's page. I have it bookmarked on my web browser and that tells me something. This obsession is not healthy.

Bella's recent status update: **I have nothing to do this weekend and Charlie's out of town. I REALLY don't want to go to La Push after Jake got mad because I told him I was TOTALLY OBSESSED with Edward so I have nothing to do...**

Jessica commented: **You idiot! You so don't tell one guy your TOTALLY OBSESSED with another guy!**

Bella commented: **Didn't you do that to Mike?**

Jessica: **CRAP! But seriously...EDWARD'S MINE BACK OFF.**

Bella: **Okay...you can have Edward...he doesn't even notice me...**

Jessica: **WHAT? You are BLIND. When I stare at him in class he stares at you. I ENVY you so much!**

Bella: **H-he does?**

Jessica: **As much as I don't want to say this I will you're my friend and it's only fair you hear the truth. Edward is obsessed with you too. I have noticed. And it sucks for me because I love him more than you will ever know. So DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. If you don't I will.**

Bella: **I really don't believe you Jess...Edward...doesn't like me...and I accept that...**

Jessica: **No you really don't.**

Bella: **How can I? I love him.**

Jessica: **Yeah I know...NOW THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS IT'S ON FACEBOOK!**

Bella: **Oh crap...how do you delete this thing?**

Jessica: **I don't know...**

Bella: **JESS TELL ME!**

Jessica: **Sorry! Have to go! BYE!**

Bella: **NO!**

I really would have liked to comment saying I loved Bella too but I was concerned that she might think I was messing around with her so I ignored it. Emmett came into my room a few seconds later with his laptop to show me what I had just read.

"I know Emmett." I sighed.

"Okay what's up now? She loves you too!" Emmett was so happy for me if he could I think he would have wet himself.

"Well I can't really say now that I love her too. She'll think it's a joke after she humiliated herself on Facebook."

"Fine sometimes you have to do things yourself." Emmett typed up something on his keyboard and then turned back to me. "Refresh the page." And I did.

Edward's recent status update: **Isabella Marie Swan I love you so much. Will you hang out with me this weekend?**

"How did you get onto my account?" was all I could say.

"You were still logged in on my laptop and I just needed to check what was new. Anyway what's the big deal?"

"EVERYTHING! You can't just say that Emmett!" I hit him and deleted the post before anyone could see it. I then went onto type up a different message.

Edward's recent status update: **I think I'm being stalked. But I don't know who by. If it's a pupil then stop it it's getting creepy.**

"Dude I thought you were going to post something about Bella."

"Yeah well I can't really now can I?"

"Then _I _will."

Emmett's recent status update: **Been talking to Edward and he's so depressing. He's afraid that Bella doesn't love him. IS HE BLIND? Bella loves Edward. Edward loves Bella. IT'S THE SAME THING!**

"Delete it. Now."

"No way Eddie! This way everyone can know!"

"NO!"

"Ooh I have a notification!"

**Bella commented on your status.**

Bella: **Emmett I really like the way you're trying to cheer me up but Edward doesn't love me.**

Emmett: **HE DOES. Look give us two minutes.**

Bella: **Why?**

Emmett: **We're going round to your place.**

"WHAT?" I exclaimed looking at Emmett.

"Let's go. Come on."

"Emmett do you really think this is necessary?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Are you positive?"

"YES! LET'S GO!"

I sighed and we left the house to go to Bella's house. We climbed through the window and almost gave Bella a heart attack.

"You weren't kidding." Bella said once she could breathe right again.

"Nope," Emmett smiled.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked.

"I'm here to prove you guys love each other."

"Emmett really?" I wasn't capable of saying anything else.

"YES!"

"Emmett I really think you should let me and Edward work this out..." Bella pleaded.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs. I'm glad Charlie's out of town." Emmett left the room and I sat down beside Bella.

"Do you want to start or shall I?" I asked.

"Um..." Bella blushed. "I guess I should explain the status update..."

"Well you don't have to...I understood it and what Jacob said you talk to him about me all the time."

"Stupid loud mouth," Bella muttered. "So...I like you a lot and I told Jacob and he's not too happy because he loves me too and I really am so confused."

"Okay well let's clear up the obvious...we like each other."

"Yeah..."

"And Jacob likes you but you don't like him back."

"That's not true I like Jacob he's not so bad."

"Okay. So we like each other and Jacob likes you but you don't like him back in the same way."

"O...k. I think I understood that. And you and Jacob are?"

"Mortal enemies, I hate him."

"Okay. Does he hate you too?"

"Yes."

"Interesting,"

"Now what?"

"Um...well what are we going to do about liking each other?"

"I don't know..."

"YOU GUYS SUCK AT THIS!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the door.

"EMMETT!" Bella and I yelled.

* * *

**So Edward has a vampire stalker. Bella and Edward like each other. And... well I have nothing else to add. :P**

**A few things I wanted to say before I go.**

**1. I have Facebook profile photos for all the people in the story. :P They are on my page.**

**2. Here's the link to the fanfic Alice says she's reading. h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5383757 / 1 / The_Naked_Guy_Upstairs **

**Personally I do love that fanfic.**

**3. I am changing the rating for this story to T for obvious reasons. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	12. Emmett and Alice Have To Have Their Say

**PLEASE don't ask me what's going through my mind in this chapter. :P**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

"EMMETT!" Edward and I yelled.

Emmett opened the door. "'sup?"

"What the he'll are you doing?" Edward asked

"Listening to you guys it's kind of obvious man."

"Well could you just go back home? I'll be back soon."

"If you bail now you'll regret it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Emmett sighed and jumped out my bedroom window. Oh that is not normal. What is it with guys and my bedroom window lately? Once Emmett was long gone it was just me and Edward in this really uncomfortable silence.

"So…" I began. This was so awkward!

"I think maybe I should go…" Edward tried to get up but I grabbed his arm.

"NO!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. "I-I mean stay. I'm all alone and it was so nice of you guys to come all the way out here...well nice of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now we what were we talking about?"

"How we like each other."

"Yeah."

"Well actually Bella. I don't like you… I love you." Oh Edward! I love you too! Oh wait I need to speak.

"I-I love you too."

Edward smiled and moved closer to me. Then he lifted my chin up with two fingers and kissed me softly. It was so mind blowing and only lasted a second but boy it was something. I blushed as he pulled away.

"Um…" I was trying to think of something to say. What do people say now? "Wow." Smart one Bella he know thinks your retarded. Edward chuckled.

"I know." He then lifted my laptop from beside me and typed a message in and showed me.

Bella's recent status update: **I love Edward Cullen so much.** _Alice likes this status._

I smiled. I then went onto my info box and changed my relationship status.

**Bella is now in a relationship with Edward Cullen.** _Alice Cullen likes this_.

What the hell already? I just posted it! Edward laughed and took the laptop again and logged onto his profile.

Edward's recent status update: **I love Bella Swan so much.** _Alice and Emmett like this status._

And he also changed his relationship status.

**Edward is now in a relationship with Bella Swan**. _Alice and Emmet Cullen like this._

I closed the laptop and set it on the floor by my bed. Now that we had gone public and left so no questions could start I was happy. But I was worried about what would happen when I next logged onto Facebook or when I went to school on Monday.

I sat looking at Edward for a while. Shouldn't he be getting home? It pained me to think so but I did have to think about his needs too.

"So it's late I'm sure you need to go home..."

"Actually Esme knows I'm here. Emmett told her before I left."

"Okay." Now I had no idea what to do. I mean. This was kind of awkward now.

"Bella I have to tell you something." Edward said after a moment. Now I was scared. What was he going to say?

"What is it Edward?"

Edward's POV

How the hell do you tell someone you're vampire? Oh wait you don't! Oh my God. I mean what if she freaks out? Or does she already know you're a vampire because of Jacob that stupid mutt.

"I-I'm not human." I said after a while.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire."

"I KNEW IT!" Bella jumped up.

"What?"

"Okay that came out bad. But I had this feeling you weren't human. That's what I think is so cool. And you're so sweet and kind like you're from a different time unlike the boys from this century. I bet you're romantic too."

"So you're not freaked out?"

"A little but now I know how you were able to get here so fast and through the window."

I laughed. Bella looked so excited. "You know you can't tell anyone."

"I know. What do you think I was going to put it on Facebook?"

"No. But you had that look in your eye-" Bella laughed.

"No I'll keep your secret. On one condition."

"What?"

"I get to call you Eddie!"

"Really?" I sighed ugh I hate Emmett.

"Yeah! Please?"

I couldn't say no to Bella when she looked so cute. "Okay just not in class."

"Yay!"

I laughed. This was turning out okay. Bella then let out a yawn. Well I guess it is late.

"Sleepy time for the human!"

"Stupid human needs! I wish I could stay up all night talking to you."

"I wish that too. But I would never force you into this life."

"Will you stay?"

"As long as you need me." I kissed Bella's forehead as she lay down in bed and cuddled close to me. It wasn't long until Bella was sound asleep beside me.

"Psst!"

I sighed. He's back.

"Eddie!"

I was in no mood to move. Bella was lying happily asleep on my chest I didn't want to wake her up.

"EDDIE!"

I sighed and got up moving Bella carefully.

"What?" I whispered standing by the window.

"Good work man! You got the girl!"

"I know. But why are you back?"

"Does she know?"

"Yes!"

"Well she's a better girlfriend than I thought. Everyone's talking about it on Facebook."

"I don't care now can we talk in the morning?"

"It is the morning! It's 6!"

"Ugh just come back in a few hours."

"Fine. I guess I'll have Alice look into the future if I want answers." Emmett's phone beeped. He took it out and then turned back to me. "Or not."

I laughed and closed Bella's window as Emmett ran back home. Bella was stirring oh shit I woke her.

"Was that Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Why was he here?"

"Being a retard as always."

Bella smiled and was soon back asleep. Perfect. I lifted her laptop to see what Emmett was talking about on Facebook.

I had like 100 notifications all saying someone had commented on my status. Instead of dealing with all of this I logged off and logged onto msn.

* * *

***EddieTheLion is now online***

***EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch is now online***

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: Hey!

**EddieTheLion: Hey, what's with your name?**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: Oh well you know the usual. People calling me a liar when I know the truth because I've 'seen' what's gonna happen, apparently I'm evil according to Emmett, I'm Jazz's little pixie! And lately the word bitch has been tossed around...

**EddieTheLion: Interesting.**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: Very. So what's with your name?

**EddieTheLion: Ugh. Emmett. :( Anyway have you been doing damage control on Facebook?**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: Kind of a lot of people have just been commenting 'WHAT?' and I've been trying to direct the attention to me.

**EddieTheLion: Wow you should really be called 'EvilLying****Little**PixieAttentionWhore'.

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: HEY! :(

**EddieTheLion: Sorry.**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: Look I am trying to take the attention away from you guys so you can be all in love and shit.

**EddieTheLion: Thanks.**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: So I'm not an attention whore?

**EddieTheLion: Far from it.**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: Good. :) So how's it going over there?

**EddieTheLion: Okay but my throat is killing me.**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: SUCK IT UP!

**EddieTheLion: I AM!**

***EmmyTheBear joined the conversation***

**EmmyTheBear: HEY GUYS! :D**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: OH NO!

**EddieTheLion: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! **

**EmmyTheBear: Nice to see you too Edward.**

**EddieTheLion: No that's not what I meant –**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: Who cares? Anyway Edward you better leave.

**EddieTheLion: Why?**

**

* * *

**

"Eddie the lion?" a soft voice came from behind me. I smiled and turned around to see Bella reading over my shoulder.

"Yeah it was Emmett's idea."

"Really?"

"Mostly..."

"I think it's cute."

"Give me a sec." Bella went to the computer on the other side of her room and logged on.

* * *

***BCrazy4E joined the conversation***

**EmmyTheBear: Who invited BCrazy4E?**

**EddieTheLion: That's Bella.**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: Hi Bella! :D

**BCrazy4E: Hey Alice, Emmett.**

**EmmyTheBear: How did you know it was me?**

**EddieTheLion: It's kind of obvious.**

**EmmyTheBear: It is? **

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: Yeah.

**EmmyTheBear: Dang.**

**BCrazy4E: LOL**

**EmmyTheBear: So how's the sex?**

**BCrazy4E: WHAT? :O**

**EddieTheLion: WHAT? :O**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: OMG EMMETT! You can't just ask people about their sex lives!

**EmmyTheBear: Oh sorry. I meant how's the 'relationship'.**

**EddieTheLion: Why do you care?**

**EmmyTheBear: Because after 109 years you found the one! All thanks to ME!**

**BCrazy4E: 109! Gross! LOL**

**EddieTheLion: Whatever you still admit I look hot.**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: I really have no idea where this conversation is going and I don't want to. Bella?

**BCrazy4E: What?**

**EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch: I'm coming by in ten minutes to pick you up to go shopping. I'll be in a canary yellow Porsche. See you.

***EvilLying****Little**PixieBitch has left the conversation*

**BCrazy4E: Should I be afraid?**

**EmmyTheBear: Yes.**

**EddieTheLion: Yes.**

**BCrazy4E: What do I do?**

**

* * *

**

Bella looked at me. "Well Alice sticks to her word she will be here in ten minutes. She also takes no excuses for an answer and always gets her way."

"Really?" Bella looked really scared.

* * *

**EmmyTheBear: Here's what you do. You tell her 'Yo pipsqueak you can't tell me what to do! I'm not going to go shopping with you. Look here's the thing I'm too busy having sex with Edward to go with you...so bye bitch!' Good plan? :)**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah I wish I could help."

"You can! Do something Edward!"

I laughed and went over to Bella. I lifted her up and sat down on her chair and set her down on my lap. I pulled her close wrapping my arms around her tight.

* * *

**EmmyTheBear: GUYS?**

***EmmyTheBear sent you a nudge***

**

* * *

**

"It'll be fine...I hope. Have a fun weekend." I kissed her gently and set her back down in her chair. I then went over to the laptop.

* * *

**EddieTheLion: Emmett that is the worst plan EVER.**

**EmmyTheBear: Too you long enough to reply! What were you doing? Having a quick...**

**EddieTheLion: Don't say it...**

**EmmyTheBear: Fuck?**

**BCrazy4E: SHUT UP EMMETT.**

**EddieTheLion: See you in a minute Emmett. Bella has to get ready for her shopping trip.**

**BCrazy4E: You're still gonna make me go? :'(**

**EmmyTheBear: Yep. Eddie and I have things to do. Getting ready for class on Monday.**

**BCrazy4E: What did you mean 'weekend' Edward?**

**EddieTheLion: Alice insists on getting to know you this weekend. Sorry I can't help. Me, Emmett and Jasper are going to Seattle this weekend.**

**EmmyTheBear: DUDE I'm not EMMETT! It's EmmyTheBear! RESPECT IT!**

**EddieTheLion: O..kay.**

**BCrazy4E: Do you have to go?**

**EmmyTheBear: Yes he does. If he pulls out then none of us can go. And I can't put up with Rose right now.**

**EddieTheLion: Why?**

**EmmyTheBear: Ugh don't ask. Anyway hurry up and get home Eddie!**

**EddieTheLion: Okay.**

**BCrazy4E: EDWARD DON'T GO! :'(**

**

* * *

**

Bella turned around and gave me a pleading look.

"Bella...I..." I can't deny you when you look so cute!

"Edward please! Anything but shopping with Alice!"

"Look if you go this once I'll make sure you never have to go again."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

* * *

***EddieTheLion has left the conversation***

**EmmyTheBear: HA HE'S GONE!**

**BCrazy4E: Hate to burst your bubble but he's still in my room.**

**EmmyTheBear: EDWARD GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME BEFORE I COME GET YOU!**

***BCrazy4E is offline***

**

* * *

**

"Alice is here." I sighed hearing her thoughts.

"SHIT NO!"

"Bella!" Alice's voice filled the empty house.

"Well I should really be going..." I backed towards the window and jumped out of it.

"COWARD!" Bella yelled after me as I landed...on top of Alice's Porsche.

"EDWARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Alice yelled. I had damaged her Porsche beyond repair.

"THANKS EDWARD!" Bella yelled happily. I winked at her and ran off. Alice was gonna kill me.

* * *

**Yes twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT A.K.A MSNBitch x.x I did put my name in there. :P**

**Oh and uh yeah I need to know what you guys want to see in the next chapter! Alice and Bella's weekend or Edward and Emmett's weekend?**

**I don't mind writing either or them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xx**


	13. The Weekend

**Okay so I updated and I waited to see who you wanted to hear more about. The girls or the boys. And it's the...GIRLS! Enjoy. :D**

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

I jumped out of Bella's window landing a few feet away from my car. Bella looked at me with a confused expression and I turned around and winked. Surely she must know if Edward was a vampire I was one too.

I turned around back to my poor Porsche. I knew he was going to do this but did he really think this was going to stop me. Postpone? Yes. Stop for real? No. I smirked at his foiled plans. Bella came out in her pyjamas to inspect the damage.

"Oh no now we can't go out. Damn. And I was looking forward to it." Bella said the sarcasm clear in her voice. I decided to take it seriously.

"Ugh I know right? I hate Edward. Well I guess desperate times call for desperate measures." I turned back towards the house taking my phone out and dialling Rosalie's number as I went.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosalie. Edward jumped on the roof of my car and it's going to take forever to get a new car. Can you come and pick Bella and I up from her house in a few minutes?"

"Sure. Be there soon."

"Thanks so much." I got off the phone and Bella had a look of shock on her face. "Oh come on Bella it's nothing serious. Look I know you hate shopping but this can be a good thing. Don't you want to look good for Edward?"

"He likes me the way I am." Bella said firmly. "I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"Too bad you're going whether you want to or not. I am stronger than you."

"Y-you're a vampire too?"

"Yeah. Okay so this is all new to you but Bella, all my family are vampires. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"That's so unfair. You guys all get to live forever and I don't?"

"Well I don't know if he's thought about it but maybe you can live forever too. Anyway that's not important. Rosalie will be here in like five minutes and we have to dress you. Thank God I was prepared for this."

I lifted Bella and ran up to her room. She was a bit dazed when we got there at the speed of light and I set her on the bed. I waited until her heartbeat slowed down before I lifted the floorboards up in front of her closet.

"Hey what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Getting this," I said taking a trunk out from the floor space and putting the floorboards back down.

"What is that?"

"My emergency outfit trunk. Or EOT." I laughed. Bella looked scared.

"Why is there one in my house?"

"Puh-lease you need one. So I got you one." I smiled and opened the trunk. I knew this day was coming so I packed something simple in. I peeked at Bella from over the lid of the trunk she still looked terrified. "Okay." I said shutting the trunk and sitting next to her. "Look I don't know why you look so terrified but I can tell you I am NOT taking you out while you look like I'm holding you hostage so we need to change that."

"But you kind of are holding me hostage."

"No I'm not. Shopping is hardly torture. And I did take into consideration what you actually liked to wear. I brought you a halter top and a pair of jeans." I went back over to the trunk and took them out.

"Shoes?"

"Ballet pumps. See? I'm not all terrible." I offered her the clothes and shoes and left her to change. Rosalie had appeared by this time she was outside leaning against her convertible. I went out to her. "So...what's the verdict?"

"I looked it over and I don't think I can fix it. But I can get you a new one – with Edward's money." Rosalie smiled.

"Sounds good. We need to get Bella lunch. She's just changing."

"Okay," Rosalie and I waited for about five minutes when I rushed back into the house Rosalie in tow.

"Bella!" I called out.

"Up here!" she called back. I burst into her room and shook my head.

"No, just no. I won't let out with your hair like that."

"Why?" Bella was doing her hair up.

"Because there aren't many ways to look pretty with all of your hair up. So you're keeping it down. I need my EHK." I said to Rosalie. Rosalie went out and came back with a suitcase.

"What is that?" asked Bella.

"Okay have you learnt anything? It's my emergency hair kit. You'd need it more than you think." I said opening it up and taking out a brush, hairspray and a curling wand.

"This was invented after Emmett took my convertible out for a joyride. NEVER AGAIN." Rosalie shook her head at the memory.

"That was a fun day." I said remembering as I plugged the curling wand into a socket and started brushing Bella's hair. "That was when Edward wasn't so cranky all the time."

"Yeah those were good days. So Bella, Emmett tells me you and Edward had some fun last night." Rosalie winked.

Bella blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." I laughed.

When Bella's hair was done and we let her win the makeup argument we went out to Port Angeles to do some shopping. Well first we had to go to the food court and get Bella some food. We left Bella to get lunch while Rosalie and I tried out makeup testers at a stall that was set up nearby.

"Oh my God," Rosalie said in disgust.

"Yeah I know this isn't my colour is it?" I replied wiping the gold lipstick off of my lips.

"No, not that," Rosalie pulled me up and turned me to face Bella. "_That_."

"Oh God." I shook my head. Bella was standing in line for Burger King. "Let's go."

Rosalie and I left the makeup stall and ran at human speed to Bella. "Bella," Rosalie said through her teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Getting lunch," Bella sighed.

"No honey. You're not _getting lunch _here your getting processed garbage here. You _get lunch _over there." Rosalie and I pushed Bella into the Subway line.

"I don't see how this is different?"

"Think about it Bella. This is good food. You can _see _it's good food. Over there you can't see what's going on in the kitchen. Who knows what could be going on in there." I said shivering.

"How would you guys even know?"

"We don't. But we know what _looks _better and that's what we judge by."

"Yeah but we all have different opinions and choices. And I chose -"

"You chose wrong!" Rosalie hissed.

"Bella this weekend Rosalie and I are going to teach you how to be...um...what's the word." I thought.

"Human." Rosalie finished.

"Now I'm really lost. _You're _going to teach _me _how to be human. _You _the ones who aren't exactly 100% human?" Bella asked.

"Okay that came out wrong. But what we mean is...we want you to be around for a long time Bella. I know that Edward doesn't want you to become like us. So we plan on keeping you alive for as long as possible. That means eating right and exercise and looking good. Okay?" I explained.

"Um...okay?"

"Good. Now we'll be over there again and if you move from this line we will skip lunch altogether. Got it?" Rosalie asked.

"Got it." Bella sighed.

"Good! Come find us when you're done!" I smiled pulling Rosalie back to the makeup stall.

When Bella was finished lunch we went shopping for everything. From clothes to tampons. Of course Bella had to have her little bitch fits about almost everything. 'I can't wear short skirts!', 'I can't walk in heels!', 'I hate hoop earrings!', and 'I don't wear tampons!' but at the end of the day she ended up getting half of the things we wanted to buy for her. When we pulled up at her house she really couldn't have gotten out of that car fast enough. We followed behind her.

"Thanks guys but you didn't need to walk me to my door..." Bella said.

"What? No silly we're staying!" I laughed.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah when I said we're spending the weekend together I did mean it."

"Does Charlie know?"

"Yes of course. He was more than happy to let us stay."

"So that's why you bought junk food and facemasks..."

"Yeah!"

"Oh..._joy_."

While Bella was putting away all her new things we had bought her Rosalie and I set up our sleepover things in Bella's living room. We made it very traditional like they are in movies. Bella came back and was shocked.

"Wait um...isn't Charlie coming home tonight?" Bella asked.

"Yeah but he's working late and he said we could stay down here." I smiled.

"Smile!" Rosalie said taking a picture of Bella.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures. It's what we do. Take pictures and post them on Facebook. To show everyone how much fun you can capture in a photo." Rosalie sighed deleting the picture. "She's not wearing the pyjamas we bought for her."

"You better go change." I warned. Bella groaned and ran upstairs.

"Smile!" Rosalie said again taking a picture of me.

I laughed. "This is so fun. I wonder why we haven't done this before." I said about to reach for food but I realized I better not. I lifted my phone to take a picture of Rosalie and frowned to see all the messages and missed calls from Edward.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked. Eating marshmallows even though we're not supposed to eat.

"Edward," I said deleting the messages. "Some guy weekend he seems to be having. He's worried we're going to do something bad to Bella."

"He's insane. He has to know we're treating her normally. He treats her like a princess."

"That's what he's supposed to do. He's the boyfriend!"

"Hmmm... I guess so." Rosalie put a few more marshmallows in her mouth.

"Hungry?"

"No but these are soft and mushy,"

I laughed. Bella came back down the stairs wearing the pyjamas we had bought her. I don't know why she was against them. But they did look better than her normal ones. She sat down and took the bowl of crisps and started eating them absentmindedly.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked. Bella turned her way, saw her camera, put the bowl down and smiled a big fake smile as Rosalie took her picture.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Bella asked bored.

"What do you want to do? And don't say be with Edward." I warned.

"I don't know...I want to just sleep. That shopping tired me out."

"You are lying." Rosalie said opening another packet of marshmallows.

"Fine I'm lying but I still don't know why you're putting me through this torture."

"Because we want you to be a normal teenage girl." I said taking a sip of my blood.

"What is that?" Bella got distracted by what was in my cup.

"Blood. So we don't kill you tonight." Rosalie grinned.

"O-oh...and I am normal!"

"You think that being a vampire is so cool." I sighed. "It's not."

"So that makes me not normal? What the hell?"

"We just want you to have all the human experiences possible."

"Oh. Well that means I don't need to do this again."

"Yes you do! We're having a monthly girls' weekend and you can't stop us." Rosalie smiled.

"Damn! Why does Edward have to have sisters?"

We laughed. "Because he wouldn't be Edward without us! How do you think he dresses so nicely?"

"I don't know I just thought he had a gay phase."

Rosalie and I laughed even harder.

"Edward. Having a gay phase?" I spluttered.

"That would be so funny!" Rosalie gasped.

"But seriously, he's never had a gay phase in his life." I said finally getting control of myself.

"Although at one point we did think he was gay. But he proved us wrong." Rosalie sighed.

"Okay. So what do you want to do know Bella?" I asked.

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?"

"What do you have?"

"Every chick flick ever made."

"What else is there to do?"

"Bella do we really have to go over this? You are going to live this weekend our way whether you like it or not so deal with it."

Bella's POV

I am in hell. I swear to God I will KILL Edward when I get my hands on him. Why did he have to leave me this weekend? Why?

Eventually I settled for watching whatever chick flick Alice and Rosalie wanted to watch, after that we done makeovers and dress up and took lots of pictures, then we had facemasks. And after ALL THAT I got to sleep.

I don't know how much sleep I got but it wasn't a lot because soon we Alice and Rosalie were waking me up.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"We are..." Alice started.

"We are...?" I repeated.

"Hmm...we done everything we wanted to do yesterday so...I don't know."

"When do the boys get back?"

"Lunch time."

"What time is it now?"

"Eight."

"Damn." I lay back down and closed my eyes again.

"What are you doing Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Going back to sleep wake me up when Edward's back."

"Oh no you are not getting away with that." Rosalie and Alice sat me up.

"I know what we can do!" Alice smiled.

"What?" I groaned.

"You'll see!" I groaned again as Alice and Rosalie pulled me up and took me upstairs.

Turns out we were going to a spa. Well that wasn't so bad. It was actually really nice. It wasn't long before Edward came to the spa to come and get me. I ran towards him and jumped on him. He laughed as I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Never EVER leave me alone again." I said when I had pulled away.

"I won't make any promises..."

"Well you better start."

* * *

**What do you think? Did I do Alice and Rosalie proud? :)**

**I think so. It's a little longer than usual but that was expected.**

**Oh and um...I think that I will ask you to show me how much you want the next chapter.**

**So please review as always. But I'm not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews. So if you review and are patiently waiting for this chapter you better hope that four other people review too. :P**


	14. Edward and Bella and the Cullens

**Here is the next chapter. :)**

**And you guys pulled through and reviewed. YAY!

* * *

**

Edward's POV

I took Bella away from my sisters and we went to her house. We sat in my care for a while not moving Charlie was home and I could tell Bella really didn't want me to meet her dad right now and she also didn't want to leave.

"We can go to my house if you prefer..." I said breaking the silence.

"Okay, just make sure you don't leave me alone with Alice and Rosalie." Bella warned.

"Alright I won't." I laughed.

We reached my house and Alice was sitting on the doorstep waiting. Great. She was about to say something when I got a mental note from her:

_Edward I'm not going to kidnap Bella I just want to let you know I need to change her into something decent she looks horrible!_

I shook my head. "No Alice, she looks fine."

"I hate you Edward," Alice huffed and went into the house.

"What did you just save me from?" Bella asked.

"Alice treating you like a life-size dress up doll."

"Thanks. I've been one already and I don't know how you put up with it. Isn't she always forcing you to wear something?"

"No she learnt not to do that with me a very long time ago." I smiled and pushed the door open for Bella. My family were in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper play the playstation.

"Take that Jasper! You're going down!" Emmett yelled.

"Doubt it. You're running out of power ups I am so gonna beat you!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Boys be quiet!" Esme silenced them. She then looked up to see me and Bella standing in the doorway. "Edward you're home! And you brought a friend!"

"Esme this is Bella my...girlfriend and Bella this is Esme my _mother_."

"Hi nice to meet you," Esme said rushing over and pulling Bella into a hug.

"Nice to meet you too Esme," Bella smiled.

"Finally Edward," Jasper laughed.

Man I was hearing them go on about this all weekend. 'Edward has a girlfriend! About time', 'All thanks to me Eddie all thanks to me', 'But she's human. This is not going to work man'. I am so glad the weekend is almost over.

"Yeah okay laugh if you want Jasper. But your losing the game." I smiled.

"NO!" Jasper turned back to the game.

"So how was the girls' weekend?" asked Carlisle to Bella.

"Um...well it was..." Bella started.

"The best weekend I've had in a long time!" Alice finished. "Bella had a great time and she got lots of new clothes and shoes and accessories. It was so much fun!"

"Is that normal?" Bella whispered to me.

"For Alice? No it's downplayed now normally it's much worse."

"Oh God..."

I took Bella's hand and led her to the couch. She sat on my knee because Alice and Rosalie were also sitting on the couch.

"HA! GAME SET AND MATCH! LOSER!" Emmett screeched.

"Ugh forget it." Jasper threw the controller down and went over to Alice. "Come on let's go hunting."

"Okay," Alice got up and stood by Jasper's side, "oh and Bella? When I get back I'm going to have to find you something else to wear. Sorry but it's bugging the hell out of me."

"Alice leave her alone!" Esme demanded.

"Okay sorry Esme." Alice shuffled out of the room behind Jasper.

"Wow, you must have a hell of a life living with this family." Bella said moving to sit in between me and Rosalie.

"I know, there's never a dull moment living in a house with four other teenagers doomed to act their mental age of all eternity. I think Emmett has some learning disability or something."

"Retardation isn't a learning disability Edward it's a virus only retards get and Emmett...is the inventor of it." Bella laughed.

"So who wants to play me now?" Emmett asked turning around. "Bella?"

"No thanks," Bella said. "I hate playing video games."

"You're loss." Emmett turned back to his game and played one player turning his controller like it would help him. Halfway through the game he leant too far to the left and fell. "It's not funny!" Emmett wailed when we all burst into fits of laughter.

"Yes it was," Rosalie said sobering up. "It's what you get for being a big child."

"Can we please put something on the TV other than this stupid game? I think I've seen Emmett play it 198, 364 times too many." Carlisle asked.

"Yeah okay," Emmett said turning off the game console and putting TV on. Rosalie got up and let Emmett take her seat and she sat in an armchair on the other side of the room.

After about half an hour of boredom Bella's stomach rumbled and we all laughed except for Bella who was blushing like crazy.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah but I didn't want to say anything..." Bella began.

"It's fine Bella. We expected this. Alice went and bought food for you." Esme smiled and got up. "I can go and make you something to eat if you'd like."

"Oh no you don't have to do that for me. I can make something myself." Bella said trying to get up but I held her down.

"Bella please your our guest." Esme thanked me in her head. "And Edward says you can be a bit clumsy and we don't want any accidents.

"Okay. If your sure," Bella cuddled back in close to me.

"It's fine." Esme walked off to the kitchen. Alice and Carlisle got up to help Esme.

"I wanna help too!" Emmett got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Should we be worried about Emmett in a kitchen?" Bella asked.

"No. He can't harm any of us. This is why you aren't moving from here until he is safely out of the kitchen."

"Okay. Does he actually help or does he mess around?"

"He's mostly going to mess around and keep everyone back as always. Don't worry if he did do something to the food I'll let you know."

"Okay good."

A few minutes later and everyone came back into the living room – except Emmett. He came in a little later wearing a chef coat and hat holding a silver tray. He set it down in front of Bella and went back into the kitchen.

"Okay what the hell was _that_?" Bella asked referring to Emmett.

"Oh he's now _Chef Emmett _he thinks he's a great chef. But I doubt it. Don't worry though he didn't make this."

"Good," Bella smiled.

While Bella was eating I decided to go onto Facebook and see what was new. I mostly just wanted to know what people were saying about Bella and I.

Alice status update: **Had a fun weekend w/ Rosalie and Bella. Can't wait to do it again! **_Rosalie likes this._

Rosalie status update: **Had a fun weekend w/ Alice and Bella. Can't wait to do it again! **_Alice likes this._

Emmett status update: **YAY! Eddie and Bella are together! Thanks to me!**

Jasper status update: **IT HAPPENED! Edward got a girlfriend! Finally! At least we know he's not gay...**

Jacob status update: **UGH. Bella and, and HIM I can't believe this.**

Mike status update: **Bella and Cullen. Huh. I bet she's doing it to get a better grade in class.**

**Mike, Jacob, Jessica, Tyler and Eric like "'Like' this page if you hate Edward and Bella's relationship!"**

**Rosalie added a photo album "Love at first 'bite' ;)" (4 photos)**

**Rosalie added a photo album "Girls' weekend" (100 photos)**

**Alice added a photo album "Girls' weekend" (100 photos)**

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You took photos of Bella and I?"

"WHAT!" Bella yelled.

"Today yes. Why?"

"Why did you put them on Facebook?"

"Just so people knew that you two are the real deal. And it's not some joke."

"Couldn't you just let me and Bella do that?"

"No because you can hardly take pictures of yourself silly!"

"Rosalie has a point and it's great your officially public!" Alice exclaimed.

"I wish you two would stop cutting into Edward's personal life." Esme sighed.

"Well that's never going to happen and you shouldn't even bother trying to make it happen because it's just not." Alice smiled.

"Bella I am so sorry I have dragged you into this." I said playing with a piece of Bella's hair.

"It's fine...I mean kind of." Bella laughed. "Just you know as long as not everything goes on Facebook."

"She's kidding right? _EVERYTHING _goes on Facebook!" Rosalie said.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes,"

"Edward it's getting late can you take me home?" Bella asked.

"Sure," I said glad that we could get out of my crazy house.

When we reached Bella's house she turned to look at me before she got out of the car. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her good night.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said after catching her breath.

"Okay, but if you need to see me before that let me know." I winked. Bella smiled and got out of the car and ran up to her house she turned and waved before she went inside.

* * *

**Okay so yes I do really need to get back to the stalking but... I really don't want to at the same time. LOL.**

**I would like to thank every single one of my readers and reviewers because you are awesome! :D**

**If you have any ideas of anything you want me to write in this story let me know. Because I want you to want to read this story!**

**Again 5 reviews would be nice for me to update again. They make me feel happy inside. :P**

**xx**


	15. T Shirts

**Hey I felt bad that I hadn't updated this in a while and I bet you wanna know what happens so I'm making an acception I got 3 reviews... :/ But it'll do...

* * *

**

When I left Bella home Emmett started asking me questions about this weekend. I started acting weird when we were away in Seattle because my stalker had followed us there. It was the same as the other night when I was being followed, I still don't have a scent and the person stayed very hidden.

"Eddie why do you keep going on about a stalker?" Emmett asked

"Because I have one! I'm telling you!" I exclaimed.

"You sound like a crazy person."

"Yeah I know but it's not my fault I really think someone wants to get me."

"You have problems. Anyway what are we doing in class tomorrow?"

"I don't know what's on your list?"

"Um...Well watching stalking but I think you covered that with picture stalking so. Following people around stalking. If that makes sense."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. So we're going on a field trip."

"Back to Bella's?"

"No to Port Angeles."

"How are we going to keep everyone together?"

"Easy. ALICE!"

"Yes Edward I accept." Alice smiled coming into my room.

"Great." I said. "See Emmett problem solved."

"What? I'm missing something. I hate you guys with your telepathic ways." Emmett sighed.

"I am going to make t shirts for everyone that match so they can stay together. But the shirts won't clash that's a no go. I have to make sure they don't clash." Alice explained.

"What's the difference between clash and match?" I asked.

"Oh Edward it's not important. I mean not to you but to me and other people in your class yes it does matter and is VERY important."

"Okay well thanks for helping me."

"No problem besides my homework is to make something for fashion design anyway. So what's the harm in making one more shirt? Oh and Edward you have to wear one too!" Alice laughed and walked away.

"Oh no."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She's thinking pink."

"NO ALICE! I DON'T LOOK GOOD IN PINK!" Emmett yelled.

"TOO BAD!" Alice's voice filled the house.

"CAN EVERYONE STOP YELLING PLEASE?" Esme's voice was so loud I think that the whole forest heard her.

"Sorry," Emmett and Alice muttered.

"Okay man you should go play video games or something I gotta write out a lesson plan or some shit."

"No you don't! You have to see Bella!"

"So what if I do?"

"I guess nothing but I find it great you're dating. It'll make it harder when you have to tell her you used to stalk her."

"You're still gonna hold to that huh?"

"Yep. Talk to you later I gotta convince Rosalie that pink is not my colour so she can tell Alice to change the t shirt colour."

"Okay," I laughed.

I sat in my room for a while wondering if it would be okay to see Bella.

_California gurls we're undeniable daisy dukes bikinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot we'll met your popsicle. Oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh!_

I was going to kill Emmett. I wish he would stop messing with my ringtone. I lifted my phone and checked the caller ID: Bella. She got my number? Then I thought for a minute. Alice. I shook my head.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward. It's Bella."

"Hi Bella. What's up?"

"I know it's late but I thought because you don't sleep so yeah I called."

"Yeah so why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because I can't sleep...Can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll see you soon. Open your window."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye Edward."

*click*

I went out of my room and stopped by Esme and Carlisle's room to tell them I was going to Bella's and took off out the front door.

I got through Bella's window and she was sitting at her computer desk looking at Facebook and shaking her head.

"Can you believe Mike started a hater group about us?" she asked looking at the page.

"No. That's so sad. He's obsessed with you it's quite funny." I laughed.

"How would you know?"

"Did I tell you I could read minds?"

"Um...no. But oh my God! Eddie that is so cool!"

"Shh! You'll wake Charlie. But I can't read your mind."

"Really? Sucks. Because I have a lot of things to think about you..."

"Hmm...you won't tell me what you're thinking?"

"I would but it's embarrassing what I think about you sometimes." Bella blushed. I laughed and went to sit beside her.

"So does Charlie ever check up on you?"

"No why?"

"Because I have a feeling he wouldn't be pleased if he found out I was here."

"Yeah I know but I checked and he's totally out of it so he won't be waking up soon." Bella smiled.

"Okay good. So why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know because I kept thinking about you. I haven't been with you for the whole weekend and I missed you when you were away." Bella got up and hugged me.

"I missed you too. I think I drove Emmett and Jasper crazy talking about you." I kissed the top of her head and she let go of me still holding my hand and dragging me to her bed. We lay down and she rested her head on my chest.

"So you do talk about me? Like to your brothers?"

"Of course I do. You're important to me Bella and you have to know that."

"I do know." Bella yawned.

"Looks like you need some sleep."

"You better be here when I wake up."

"And if I'm not?"

"You don't want to know."

"Okay fine I'll be here but I have to leave when Charlie gets up and I'll be back again...with my Volvo."

Bella laughed and closed her eyes. I loved the way she needed me as much as I needed her. She couldn't even sleep without me now and that means something. At five in the morning Emmett came through the bedroom window. I was so focused on Bella listening to her murmur in her sleep I hadn't noticed until he was right beside me and whispered in my ear 'boo'.

"Emmett! Really?" I whispered back.

"What I'm bored come back home. Besides she's not going to wake up!"

"No I want to stay."

"Ugh I hate you. See you in class."

"Bye,"

Emmett jumped out the window and started to run home. This was going to become really annoying. I could see him coming in the window every night when I was here bugging me because he was bored. I need to get that guy a hobby. Or at least convince Rosalie to change his plans at night.

When Bella and I got to school everyone had their own certain look they gave us. Some were happy like my family, some were hateful like Mike and Jessica and some didn't even care. Bella hated the attention as much as I did but we had very different reasons for it.

Bella took a seat next to Emmett in the class room and Emmett started talking to her immediately I shook my head and sat down at my desk.

"So Bella do you like being part of the family?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah it's cool. Why?" Bella looked at him.

"Because if you don't like being part of the family I would have done everything to make you like it."

I decided to not pay attention to Emmett and put on the t shirt Alice had made for me. She made it grey so it wouldn't be as noticeable as usual I was thankful because I couldn't handle wearing pink.

"Okay Emmett put your t shirt on." I said pointing to the shirt on his desk.

"No. Why isn't Bella wearing hers?" Emmett protested.

"Here," I said throwing a t shirt at Bella.

"Thanks. What's with the t shirts?" Bella asked.

"We're going on a trip and to keep everyone together we have t shirts. Alice's idea don't ask." I said.

"Oh okay," Bella put the t shirt on. Then looked at it. "Eddie's stalking class 2010. Very subtle Alice." Bella laughed.

"I know." I laughed.

"Damn it mines pink!" Emmett complained.

"Too bad Emmett."

The class came in and picked up the t shirts on their desks.

"Class please put the t shirt on your desk on. We're going out and I need to keep you all together." I announced.

Everyone done what they were told and soon there was a class of people wearing bright and colourful t shirts. Alice went all out on this.

"Okay so today I want you to pick part-"

"I PICK BELLA!" Mike and Eric yelled.

"Sorry ladies partner choice." I corrected Bella didn't look to happy with the two choices of guys she had.

"And then we will go to Port Angeles where I will teach you something new."

Everyone stood up to pair up and so Bella decided to partner with Emmett.

"Okay ready?" everyone nodded.

We headed out to Port Angeles. It wasn't going to rain just going to have overcast Alice told us yesterday so we knew if it was okay.

"Okay so basically I want you to follow as many people around today as you can. When they spot you, you have to move on okay?" everyone nodded. "This isn't just a game it tests your stalking skills. And if you don't do this you will fail."

Everyone nodded again. "Okay so you have until...2 I will meet you at the food court in the mall."

Everyone went off but Emmett and Bella stayed. We walked into the mall.

"So what is Eddie just gonna pass us?" Bella asked Emmett.

"Yep. Hey you call him Eddie too that's cool!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah well Eddie ain't too thrilled about it." I sighed.

"So what are you going to grade us?" Bella asked.

"Hmm...I'd give you a B it's only realistic."

"Lies! I could get an A* easy!" Emmett boasted.

"I know but you're paired with Bella so a B."

"Can't you compromise on an A?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Okay but A*? forget it."

"Thanks so much Eddie!" Bella threw her arms around me and we kissed. Emmett started to clear his throat after a few minutes and we laughed at him.

"You guys gonna do that a lot?" Emmett asked as we took a seat at the food court.

"Maybe," Bella sang, "why does it bother you?"

"Just a little. Edward just hasn't had a kiss in like forever and this is so different."

"Well get used to it. I'll be here forever."

"Forever? I'd like that."

"Me too." I smiled pulling Bella's chair closer to me she laughed.

We sat there for a while and soon people started showing up. Either because they gave up or because the person they were stalking called the mall security.

When class was over for the day and we went back to school Bella stayed behind with me and Emmett. Emmett kept trying to convince Bella that magic 8 balls were evil and drunk and were so magic they could cast spells. I really need to keep Emmett away from the Internet there are so many things he should not believe.

We left the classroom while Emmett yelled "HELP US! EVIL DRUNKEN MORE MAGICAL 8 BALLS ARE GONNA KILL US!"

Bella and I ignored him and walked ahead hand in hand. It was nice that we could do simple things that meant a lot. When we got outside in the parking lot Alice was waiting for us.

"Oh my God Emmett evil drunken more magic 8 balls aren't going to kill you. Shut up!" Alice exclaimed when we got to her.

"Yes they are! You don't understand only my Internet friends get it!" Emmett wailed.

"Who are you're internet friends?"

"Courtney and Anna. They are so awesome! I met them on Twitter. We now email."

"Okay well those are things you should keep to yourself not spread through the school. Several teachers already want you to see a councillor."

"Fine. But when they come don't say I didn't warn you." Emmett got into the Volvo.

"Why didn't you get a ride with Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh please I am sick of hearing about those kids!" Alice shook her head. "Please make sure she doesn't kidnap one!"

"I will." I laughed and we got into the car. I left Alice and Emmett off first and then took Bella home.

"Bye Edward." Bella said before going to get out of the car.

"Wait!" I said. And Bella leaned in to kiss me on the cheek and ran inside. "Bye!" I called after her. Bella waved once more before going into her house and I drove home.

* * *

**So... Evil Drunken Magic 8 Balls. Oh yeah. lol. Me and darlin..you had this long conversation last night about that...don't ask it was a very long conversation lol!**

**I'm still sticking with the 5 review thing. I guess it's bitchy but you know... I'm sick of not getting reviews... :/**

**But you know if you don't review at all for this chapter you will be waiting forever...**

**xx**


	16. Planning

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Also sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. I knew that it had to be up sometime tonight though. It was hard because I had no idea what to do for this chap but I thought of something!

* * *

**

When I got home Emmett was waiting for me. Will he ever leave me alone? Probably not now that I think about it. He'll always find something to hold over me. Maybe it's because I'm smarter than him but he's always picking on me. Jasper, never. Alice, occasionally. Rosalie, never. Esme, he doesn't think about it. Carlisle, sometimes.

"What the hell do you want Emmett?" He never leaves me alone anymore.

"I just want to know why you're depressed. Jasper and I were talking and he got a bit huffy whenever he told me you were near. I asked him why and he said it's because you're always sad. Why?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not depressed. Jasper must be playing tricks on us. Now would you shut up. I have to go and decide what is going to happen at school. I'm running out of things to teach."

"Maybe we should go on another trip. They're fun and you don't actually make me do anything. Please?"

"Hmm...but where would we go? There's not much you can do with stalking. Seriously I just teach things that people know. It's stupid."

"So...what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I'll talk to you later I'll think of something."

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled as she came running down the stairs into the hall.

"What?"

"Why do I see you going into MIKE NEWTON'S room?"

"No reason. Bye Alice."

I walked off leaving Emmett calling after me. I had a plan to get back at Newton for coming to Bella's house. Yes it was funny to see him being humiliated in front of the class but there's something better out there.

Mike hates me now and is trying to think of a way to get back at me for making Emmett humiliate him in class and stealing Bella from him. But the second one is a lie I think Bella's glad I got her before Mike she doesn't exactly like him. So before Mike gets me – if ever - I am going to get him again. Just because I am bored and should stop thinking about Bella every so often.

Alice came up to my room demanding to know what's going on because I hadn't decided what to do after I got into Mike's room. After she gave up and went to find Jasper, Emmett tried to get me to let him in on the plan. But had to stop his yelling early when Rosalie started yelling at him for breaking something of hers.

I was sitting in my room staring at an empty Microsoft Word document wondering what the hell I was doing. I had decided to write something...I didn't know what I just wanted to write something. I guess I have always wanted to accomplish something in my vampire life that didn't involve killing. I mean mastering things is boring. I wanted to do more.

Then an msn box appeared on my screen.

* * *

**Bella's_Edward: Hey**

**EddieTheLion: Hi, I like your name.**

**Bella's_Edward: Thanks! So what are you doing?**

**EddieTheLion: Plotting something evil to do to Mike.**

**Bella's_Edward: Can I help?**

**EddieTheLion: I guess so...**

**Bella's_Edward: Yes! I want him to leave me alone he stares at me too much it's creepy.**

**EddieTheLion: Lol. I know. I haven't got much yet what about you?**

**Bella's_Edward: I think we should attack him! Lol. No...I have no idea...**

**EddieTheLion: Me either...**

**Bella's_Edward: Well we'll think of something! Gotta go! Charlie's home! Talk later, message me when you get ideas!**

**EddieTheLion: Okay bye xx**

**Bella's_Edward: Bye xx**

***Bella's_Edward is offline*

* * *

**

"EDWARD LET ME IN ON YOUR PLAN!" I was about to yell at Alice but it was Rosalie...

"Rosalie what the hell?"

"Just please? He's a little pervert. He checks me out too."

"That doesn't mean you should be part of this."

"Yes it does! Two vampires are better than one and you know it."

"Not when one of them can read minds."

"Ugh please?"

"Did Alice send you?"

"No,"

"Emmett?"

"Do you really think Emmett can tell me what to do at all?"

"No I suppose not but seriously what do you want?"

"I told you! Now open the door!"

"Fine,"

I got up to open the door. I know that anyone can open doors at anytime especially vampires with super strength but Esme made it a rule that we are not allowed to break down each other's bedroom doors anymore. Rosalie walked in and went straight to my computer let out a tiny laugh and closed the computer.

"Edward you are such a stalker. Anyway what's the plan for Mike?"

"Not sure yet and Bella's in the plan too. Oh and can you please tell your husband to leave me alone. He's harassing me now."

Rosalie's shrill laugh filled the room. "Yeah I know but I love him and besides he's not _harassing _you. He's _stalking _you. Also why Bella?"

"Because she wants revenge on Mike too."

"Understandable. So what's the plan?"

"I have no idea yet."

"EDWARD YOUR LETTING ROSALIE IN THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Alice screamed from the other side of the door. Emmett was there too because I looked into his thoughts and he was looking at Alice.

"Unless you want revenge on Mike leave!"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because he ruined my art project last year. It was silk and he spilt dirty paint water on it. I could kill him."

"Join the club,"

Alice came in and sat beside Rosalie and Emmett came in too. We looked at him for a while before he realized we were looking at him.

"I have no reason to hate Mike but you know I won't pass up an opportunity to mess with him."

"Okay so we need a plan." Alice started.

"What plan? Edward the idiot has nothing. I thought he was sitting in here with a master plan but he's got zilch. So we need to think of something." Rosalie replied.

"I think we should change his wardrobe. Fill it with horrible things and girl clothes. One hell of a show at school."

"Good idea! You girls go shopping for hideous clothes and Emmett and I will think of more things." I said. I'd do anything to get those two out of my room. I didn't like having Rosalie in it and now that Alice was here I just didn't like the idea.

"So what are we gonna do Eddie?"Emmett asked when Rosalie and Alice were long gone out of my window.

"I have no idea. But whatever we do we have to take lots of pictures and put them on Facebook."

"Yeah of course. OH we should tepee his house. It'll be cool."

"That only takes a matter of seconds. But now that you mention it I think we should pull as many pranks as possible on Mike before the night is up."

"You wanna Google it?"

"Way ahead of you." I said as I flipped open the laptop and typed 'pranks to pull' into Google.

Wow. 145,000 results. That's amazing.

I clicked on the first link and took a read. All the things there were a bit weird so I went to the next one. They were more for when people were awake. I decided to be more specific so I typed in 'pranks to pull at night' a got some better ones.

Alice and Rosalie came back with a load of bags. They showed us the things they planned to make Mike wear. We also decided to pick the worst ones for him to wear to school tomorrow and to make that work we were going to leave a note on them from his 'mom' telling him that she took the liberty of picking his clothes out so he wouldn't have to.

Soon Esme called for me. I ran downstairs and saw Bella in the hall talking to Esme. She smiled when she saw me. Esme took one look at the connection and left but not without a mental note – _Edward I really hope you don't mess things up with Bella. She's your mate! Mother's instinct you know. Also I hope you're not planning to do something to that Mike guy. He seems nice._

I laughed and Bella looked at me confused. "I'll tell you upstairs." Bella started to walk up the stairs at her incredibly slow human pace so I picked her up and ran up to my room.

I set Bella down on the couch and when she finally registered where she was she sat down on the ground where the rest of us were and whispered "you have got to stop doing that" in my ear. I laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

We spent the next few hours deciding what else we could do to Mike and soon it was midnight and I asked Bella if she had to go home and she told me Alice called Charlie to say she was having a slumber party with Alice and Rosalie so we would be okay.

Once we had everything packed and were wearing dark clothes provided by Alice we were so close to leaving when Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Kids?"

"Yeah?" we all called.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing just hanging out." Alice replied.

"Well can you include Jasper? He's been feeling lonely all day."

"Okay," Alice called and went out of the room and came back with Jasper. He knew what was going on. He had been listening to our conversations all night.

When I had made sure Carlisle was gone we set off for Mike's house. This was going to be good.

* * *

**So...does anyone have any ideas for what I can do?**

**Yeah I did Google what Edward did but I don't have time to go through all of them things! If you have any ideas off the top of your head I would love to hear. Because I got nothing. :/**

**...I won't ask for reviews this time because I'm asking you for ideas so you're lucky! If I don't get any you have to wait until I get some of my own... that could take FOREVER**

**xx**


	17. Set Up

**I wonder if you'll hate me... But this ISN'T the result this is the set up. Just a little taste of what is gonna happen.**

**First! Special thanks to all my reviewers for the last chap and I mean ALL: Dizzy126, MSNBitch x.x, ifreakingsparkle, Georgiaaxxx, gsgirl11 and MeanZombieQueen. I love you guys! And I didn't want you to wait too long so here is something to read while I figure out the next chap.

* * *

**

We got to Mike's house when Emmett and Jasper were going towards the school.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well...me and Jazz decided that he should be publically humiliated too. So we stole his underwear and are going to make pretty collages on the walls of your classroom." Emmett explained. "Oh and use photo shop to make a wall of Polaroid's that never really happened."

"Awesome," Bella smiled.

"By the way Bella half of these will involve you. Did I mention it was bad photo shop?"

"Well as long as they make Mike embarrassed and not me."

"Okay then see you later!"

We watched as Emmett and Jasper disappeared into the forest. Alice and Rosalie got a running start and jumped through Mike's window. I put Bella on my back and done the same. She was a little surprised but wanted to do it again we laughed and said maybe.

"Okay you guys know the plan let's go." I said and everyone nodded.

I grabbed toilet paper from Mike's bathroom and went downstairs and took some eggs. Okay so we are vampires and we don't exactly have these things in our house and it was late so we decided to just use Mike's stuff. I went into Mike's room working around Alice and Rosalie as I started to tepee his room and break eggs in various places.

Rosalie was ripping his clothes to shreds and Alice was putting the new ones in place. Bella lay next to Mike and took a picture. He was sucking his thumb and wearing footie pyjamas. What the hell? We laughed and Bella went to sit out of the way.

When I was done I looked over at Bella she was nearly asleep. I lifted her up. She smiled looks like she was done. I told Alice and Rosalie I'd be right back as I ran Bella back to my house where Esme and Carlisle would look after her. When I got back to Mike's house Alice and Rosalie were almost done.

There was a bucket of unidentifiable liquid on top of his door, there was hair dye in his shampoo, his new clothes were laid out, his room looked a mess, he had egg in his shoes and computer and we were about to go downstairs and do more damage when all of a sudden Mike yelled out.

"BELLA!" We turned to look at him. He looked like he was having a wet dream.

"Oh my God! I have an idea!" Alice squeaked. She took out a camera and left it on a tripod beside Mike's bed and decided to tape his wet dream. We laughed as we left the room.

"Wait!" I said as I took a 'shower broken' sign and placed on the shower door. If he had to wash his hair he could do it over the bath but if he couldn't take a shower he wasn't going to get that gunk off of him.

We hid outside the house until his mom left for work. Then we invaded downstairs.

"Okay so what I've discovered is that Mike normally doesn't eat breakfast unless mommy has left some. So let's leave him some breakfast." Alice smiled.

"You guys can do that because if anything I will just correct you." I said going into the living room.

"Yeah I know. God why are you such a perfectionist?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Just go! We have about two hours left."

Rosalie and Alice went to make Mike 'breakfast' and I went into the living room with party decorations, beer bottles, and some surprises.

Emmett's POV

Me and Jasper got to the school and opened Eddie's classroom window. Thank God he doesn't lock these. Jasper started his collage of underwear while I opened my laptop to start photo shopping.

"Oh my God." Jasper said.

"What?" I asked. Was there something wrong with his underwear? If there was I didn't wanna know.

"He has his name on them! And some are pink, and half of these look like they belong to girls." Jasper held up a pair of pink briefs with flowers on them. I burst out laughing.

"Perfect!"

I started making photos of Mike and Bella. Taking the photos of Mike and Jessica and changing Jessica's face to Bella's. Then I done the same with Mike's holiday photos cutting everyone out replacing them with him and Bella. The last thing I did was make a big hate poster of Jessica just to see her face when she sees it.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked stepping back from the back wall.

"I-it's perfect! They should make you an underwear collage maker person."

"Yeah o...kay. How are the photos coming along?"

"Pretty good I just have to print and we can set up."

"Good,"

"I love revenge!"

Edward's POV

"That was Emmett." I said. "He and Jasper have pretty much everything set up."

"Okay," Rosalie said. "Now I think you should stay."

"No! Why do I have to do it! He thinks you're prettier than me. So YOU have to do it."

"But if _I _do it you know I'm gonna send him your way."

"Yeah but I just think it'd be funner if I -"

"GIRLS!" I exclaimed. They turned to look at me. "Heads, Rosalie stays tails, Alice stays. Okay?" They nodded and I flipped the coin.

"HA! I so saw that coming!" Alice smiled.

"Yeah whatever psychic pixie." Rosalie sighed. "Anyway looks like I'm staying. See you guys at school."

"Bye," we called and we were gone. But not before we heard Mike wake up and Rosalie groan.

* * *

**So you're defo gonna be here for the next chap right? Well if you ARE then can you please wait a little while so I can update my other two stories? (Which will only take a day promise) So until then my readers. :)**

**EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS TO: XxDaAshersxX, MeanZombieQueen, ifreakingsparkle and Dizzy126 because I am using your ideas. :)**

**I'm not completely original and I will admit it but you have to admit I write a good story right? :P**

**LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS!**

**(And I won't ask for reviews this time either because I am asking you to wait...and because you gave me awesome reviews and ideas last time)**

**xx**


	18. Don't Mess With the Cullens

**TA DA! Yeah I know I got it here. :P **

**So this is what you've been waiting for then...I don't see why it's nothing special. ;)

* * *

**

Mike's POV

I sighed when I heard my alarm go off at seven. I hated getting up for school but then I remembered I could see Bella again. She may be with Cullen but that doesn't mean she couldn't change her mind. So I got up and headed for the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower feeling refreshed I went into my room. Wow. It was a mess. I can't believe I never noticed all this toilet paper before. I sighed maybe I had a party? I decided I didn't have time to worry about it and got dressed. Mom had left me out clothes which was nice. She never done that anymore and it was a nice thing to do.

I put my shoes on and there was something in them...I didn't like the feeling but I couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. As I walked out of my room and closed the door a load of gunk hit me and I was covered in something sticky and gooey. "Fuck," I mumbled. What the hell was going on?

I sighed and wiped the stuff out of my eyes and went back to the bathroom. There was a sign on the shower saying it was broken. Was that there earlier? Anyway my mind was playing tricks or something but I tried to clean off as much of the gunk as possible. Ugh not a good start.

I went downstairs and freaked out as I caught sight of my hair in the hallway mirror. My hair was...pink! "SHIT!" I yelled and wondered how the hell it happened. There was no way this was happening!

Shaking my head to try and clear it I went into the kitchen. Mom had left breakfast. Wow that's a first. I decided to take it anyway I was hungry. I took a bite out of the pancake and spit it out. EUGH I decided to take a drink which was a shit move because it tasted worse.

"Morning," I sweet voice called from the living room. I hesitantly walked into the room to find EDWARD'S SISTER ROSALIE lying on the couch NAKED. There were party decorations and beer bottles everywhere. I so had a party last night and mom was gonna kill me when she found out. She must've been in a hurry this morning not to notice this.

"H-hi." I said. "What are you doing here?"

Rosalie laughed. I loved the sound of her perfect voice. "You drink too much. You don't remember last night?"

I shook my head. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

"Maybe I can help..." She started making sex sounds... OH MY GOD. I slept with Rosalie? No way.

"You and m-me?"

"Mmm-hmm. And Alice. Which before I forget she wants to see you today she has a surprise." Rosalie winked at me.

"Can you tell me what else happened last night besides the...threesome?"

"Well...you threw this major party and everyone was invited except for Edward. It was really awesome and well you know one thing led to another. Bella was really into Eric too. Oh and thanks for this." Rosalie dropped the blanket that was covering her and showed me the tattoo on her thigh. It said 'Mike and Rose 4 Ever.' In a heat. NO! Now I had no chance with Bella! "You have one too!" Rosalie lifted my shirt up to reveal the tattoo on my chest.

Okay this was weird. I had no idea what the fuck happened last night and even if I did I don't know how to believe it.

"Babe? You okay? You look a little pale." Rosalie said taking my face in her hands.

"Prove we had sex. You hate me so I want proof." I said all of a sudden.

Rosalie smiled and kissed me and it wasn't just a kiss it was full on making out. "Do you believe it was real?" I nodded and she laughed again picking up her clothes and putting them on. "Well I gotta go I need to change before I get to school. See you," She blew me a kiss and left the house.

I sat down on the chair and just looked around me...what the fuck did I do? Then my phone alarm went off telling me I had five minutes to get to school. I shrugged it off saying I'd deal with it later but I had school. So I went there feeling good that nothing was going to go wrong...

When I got out of my car Angela started taking pictures.

"Ang, what are you doing?" I asked.

"School year book. Why? I need pictures." She replied.

"Oh..." I said a bit dazed.

"What are you wearing?" she giggled.

"Wh-wha?" was all I could say when I looked at what I was wearing. Fucking peachy. I looked like a clown. I sighed and shook my head walking into school.

I decided to look for Alice – Edward's other sister – to see if she could give me more information about last night and I was glad I found her at her locker. I walked up to her as soon as she saw me she walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Well...first off you didn't call me to invite me to your party last night, Rosalie told me about it. Second, you called me Bella when we had sex and third you like Rosalie better than me. So I'm pretty pissed off with you." Alice said and not quietly either.

"Why do you care about those things?"

"Because I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU. And you didn't see it!"

"...Oh..."

"Oh my God it was so obvious! But now I realize it was some joke to you. Fine. But don't blame me if you end up alone forever trying to get Bella because YOU NEVER WILL." Alice slapped me again before walking off with her friends. That was...weird.

When I got to Edward's class Emmett was waiting at the door for me. "I hear you slept with both my sister's last night." He said.

"Y-yeah I guess so..." I said. I so wasn't liking where this was going.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know..."

And then his fist made contact with my face. "Well you should have. Don't EVER do that again or I will do worse. I can't believe you would tease my sisters like that." And then Emmett walked away.

I stayed on the ground for a while before I was screamed at. "MIKE!" Jessica's shrill voice came from inside Edward's class I got up and went into the room. Jessica was standing at the back of the class where there was a load of pictures of me and Bella photo shopped together and in the middle was a giant hate poster for Jessica. "You bastard! I can't believe you did this!"

"Wow, wow, wow. I did NOT do that." I said. I think I would have remembered doing that and I know for a fact I haven't hit crazy town yet.

"LIAR! It's clearly you! Who else would it be?"

"Fuck it. Yeah it was me so what? I don't give a shit no leave me alone I'm having a bad day." I sat down in my seat. I put my head in my hands and then Eric nudged me. "WHAT?" I yelled. I was beyond pissed today.

"Nice undies." Eric snickered.

"What?" and then my eyes saw the collage of underwear on the wall. Fucking hell what happened last night? Ugh this was like 'The Hangover' again except...worse.

"Mike," Edward spoke then. Oh no what shit did he want now.

"What?" I asked. That was the only word I was capable of saying right now.

"Could you please take your underwear and pictures down from my walls?"

"Later. Right now I am too pissed to do anything."

"OMG Mike your on YouTube!" Bella exclaimed turning to me and showing me the video on her iPhone. It was me...in my footie pyjamas having a wet dream about...Bella.

"FUCKING HELL!" I exclaimed. "CAN'T I CATCH A BREAK?"

Everyone turned to look at me strangely and I put my head on the desk refusing to look at anyone. Edward came over to me and left a note I sighed and looked up long enough to read it before slamming my head back onto the desk.

_Mike,_

_I hope this has taught you not to mess with the Cullens._

_Lots of love Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella.

* * *

_

**Okay so people need to tell me what they think like NOW.**

**Oh and thank you to all the recent people who have added this story to story alert and their fave stories. :) Welcome to the stalker community. :P**

**So ... 5 ... reviews? Or can I ask for 10? Not sure but we'll see. Besides I need to focus on my other stories so... 10 and if I get them I'll update A.S.A.P but I do have other stories that need attention... But I'll always be glad when I come back to this one. :)**

**xx**


	19. Detention

**Hello stalkers! I have taken a day off from writing and I am back with more. :)

* * *

**

Edward's POV

That day in class Mike was pissed off. Well more than pissed off but he wasn't being quiet about it either. Any time I had something to say he'd have something to say back and near the end of the class he was ranting about how unfair it was that my family got everything and the rest of the school got shit. It was quite funny if I was being honest.

"Are you finished?" I asked after a few more minutes of Mike's insane rant.

"Fuck no Edward I'm just getting started. You guys think you're so much better than us when the truth is your not. Your actually a lot like us just richer and better looking. Oh and that reminds me... How come you guys are better looking than the rest of us? Making the best of the guys here look shit and then your sisters...they come off looking like models and what does that mean the other pretty girls do? They are reduced to starving themselves trying to look like your sisters. This isn't good Edward. Your making us all crazy with the way you are. Perfect. Your fucking perfect that's what and I just don't know how to match up with perfect so I think you should just move back to where you came from and give us a time to shine." Mike ranted.

"Yeah! Mike is so right! Cullen you are perfect and no one likes perfect. Okay maybe Bella but she's a little insecure about everything right now. No wonder she's with you. You've probably tricked her into thinking you guys are the good ones and we are a bunch of crazed lunatics. Well I'll tell you something I'm not a lunatic and that is a fact! I have the highest G.P.A in this school and if that doesn't win Bella over well then she's just stupid." Eric joined in.

Ah what a fun class this turned out to be.

"Okay, Mike? You must be on something because I REALLY don't know what you just said it makes no sense and I'd like to know who these people are that are jealous of the Cullens. Oh wait you, and Eric and possibly Jess. And while we're talking about Eric...

"WHAT THE FUCK? I mean really? Edward did not TRICK me he loves me and you're just going to have to accept it and you know what? I love him too! Get over yourselves boys. And if you are that smart Eric then why don't you do yourself a favour and go to a smarter school. Because apparently this one is too dumb. Also why are you in this class if it's easy?" Bella asked. I'd never seen her stand up for herself before but it was amazing that she found her voice. And all the while I couldn't get over how _sexy _she looked while doing it.

I shook my head and started speaking. "Okay boys. Because you seem to be on _something _– I won't ask about it – I'm keeping you in detention after school. There really is no need for random rants in class. Clearly you have anger management problems. Anyway meet me here at half three and we can see what to do with you then."

The bell went and everyone left except for Bella and Emmett they always waited for me to go to the next class.

"Eddie! Can I stay in detention too?" Emmett asked straight away.

"Okay if you want to." I said. "You have something planned don't you?"

"As always." Emmett grinned.

"Then how am I getting home?" Bella asked.

"You're welcome to stay too Bella. Give the boys your own type of punishment. But if not you can go home with the girls." I replied.

"I'll stay. I'd rather sit in here with Mike and Eric than be forced to go shopping with Rosalie and Alice right now."

"Good choice." Emmett smiled as we left the room.

When we came back to my classroom after school Eric and Mike were sitting texting or something on their phones. I walked over and took the phones away from them. They protested but I didn't listen and set the phones on my desk. They sighed and Emmett bounded into the room Bella in tow.

"Sorry we're late Eddie, Bella had to tell Charlie she was staying late." Emmett said sitting down in behind Mike and Eric. Bella pulled a chair over and sat next to me.

"So what do we do here?" Eric asked. He clearly has never been in detention in his life.

"Well Mike can begin by removing his personal property off of the walls you can help him if you want." I said. "But if you don't want to help you can always write a two sided page apology to Bella and then one to me. And you can't repeat yourself over and over using different words each time."

_Fuck you Edward I don't need this shit. Angela already hates me and I don't need you telling me what to do either. _Eric thought taking a file page out of his bag and he started to write.

_Stupid...fucking...staples! Why would you STAPLE underwear to a wall? I will KILL the Cullens for doing this shit to me. _Mike thought as he tried to pry his underwear off of the display board.

I smirked and Bella looked at me with a confused expression. "They're really pissed off." I whispered.

"I hate you and your mind reading abilities!" Bella whispered at me.

I laughed and took a piece of paper from my desk and started to write down Mike and Eric's thoughts for Bella. We started to laugh and Emmett decided to come and see what we were laughing about.

"Edward can you not write like that? I can't read your stupid writing!" Emmett complained.

"I'll tell you later." I smiled laughing again as I wrote more things down. Emmett sighed and went to sit at the back of the classroom again.

"Edward, I don't get it. Why did you do this to me?" Mike asked after a while. _Maybe because he hates me but I couldn't care less maybe he'll 'fess up._

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything." I replied sweetly.

"Don't lie there's a note to prove it!"

"Okay so maybe there are reasons but we all had our own specific reasons. Would you like them all?"

"Yeah I kind of would."

"Oh and while you're at it...tell us why Bella doesn't like us." Eric added.

"Bella can tell you herself." Bella spoke up. "I don't like you because I never did. You both try too hard and it was so embarrassing to have you both ALWAYS there wanting to help me with something that I really didn't need help with. You got really clingy. I hate clingy."

"I wasn't clingy!" The boys said in unison.

"Yeah you were."

"Okay so Mike your reasons. I done this because you started a Bella and Edward hate group on Facebook, you are constantly trying to come between Bella and I and you clearly hate me. Emmett was in it because he just wanted to help."

"Yep it's true! I photo shopped the photos for you. But I knew you had a stash so I was adding to your collection!" Emmett smiled.

"Jasper because...Carlisle said we had to include him in whatever we were doing but we know he hates you anyway. Alice and Rosalie hate you a lot. Alice – because you ruined her outfit for art class. Rosalie because you keep hitting on her and Bella...she gave you her reason. So this wasn't just because you hate us it was for more than enough reasons."

"I am going to tell the principal and your ass will be out of here." Mike muttered.

"There's no proof it was us. Other than that note there's nothing and you don't even know which one of us wrote it."

"Well it wasn't you...or Bella. But you never know I could find out who wrote it."

"I doubt it besides it could be forgery. So I think it would be better if you kept it quiet yeah?"

"No fucking way I'm already in deep shit with my mom for throwing a party I knew NOTHING about and your keeping me locked here."

"Oh Eric you can go. You served your time."

Eric got up and grabbed his phone leaving his paper behind and mouthing 'loser' at Mike before he left. Mike slammed his fists down on the desk and slumped into his chair.

"Someone is going to believe me that you done this."

"No they won't Mike. They will calculate it as your own doing in an intoxicated state."

"Oh so now I'm possibly getting expelled too well ain't that the icing on the cake. Fuck it all."

"You know none of this would have happened if you had just left us alone like everyone else." Emmett started. "I mean you used to be so popular before your breakdown today."

"Shut up I'm still pissed at you because you punched my face in." Mike turned to stare at Emmett.

"Well that was your fault. No one sleeps with BOTH my sisters on the SAME night and put them against each other to win you over."

"That's not what happened!"

"How would you know? You were stoned."

"How do you know I was stoned?"

"I was at the party. The only person who wasn't was Edward."

Mike turned to look at me. "Could you have stopped this shit?"

"Possibly but...you didn't invite me." I said with the fakest sad look I could pull off.

"Edward?" Bella pulled at my arm.

"Yes Bella?"

"I need a different seat these ones really annoy you after an hour."

"Here take mine." I said getting up and offering her my seat.

"I can't take yours!"

"You can and will."

"You're so amazing did you know that?"

"Yes," I smiled and helped Bella up. She hugged me and I lifted her head up so I could kiss her. Mike groaned and banged his head off the desk.

"This...is...torture!" He said between bangs.

I pulled away from Bella and smiled I knew what she was doing and I was always on board with it. Bella sat down in my chair taking Mike's phone and leaning back.

"What the fuck can she do that?" Mike asked lifting his head off of the desk.

"Yes. I give her permission to anyway." I replied sitting down on the other chair.

"How much longer to do I have to stay here?"

"Half an hour more is all I'm asking."

There was a knock on the door. I went to open the door and the principal walked in and took Mike out of the room by his collar.

"Am I missing something?" Bella asked looking up from Mike's phone.

"You know the video of him having a wet dream?"

Bella nodded and Emmett burst out laughing.

"We did a little editing and emailed it to the principal. I doubt Mike's coming back."

"You're awful!" Bella laughed. "I love it!"

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I got 8 reviews which was pretty good and I thank everyone of you reviewers! Mostly Freakin' Twilighter - for reading like ALL of my stories and reviewing, twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT because she's awesome and my best friend, and MeanZombieQueen who has been here and reviewing from when I started. :)**

**I worked out I can update at least...2 more times until school starts. When school starts I don't know how writing will go so please hang in there while I sort that out!**

**Okay so... review! I won't ask for a number but I want to reach 100 before Sept 1st. Can I do it? Well that comes down to you. I will keep posting if you keep reviewing. :)**

**xx**


	20. Operation Take Mike Down!

**Thanks a bunch to If..Young who gave me my 100th review. :)**

**Also Thanks to MeanZombieQueen for her stalking idea. :P

* * *

**

The next day in class Bella and Emmett were waiting with me for everyone else to arrive. Emmett came over to me to ask if he could teach the class today.

"Please Eddie can I please?" He begged.

"Fine but if this blows up in your face don't blame me!" I sighed.

"I won't thanks Eddie!"

I was beginning to regret this ever since he said it.

When everyone else arrived I sighed as Emmett thought loudly about teaching to the class. I sighed again and stood up.

"Okay everyone today Emmett wants to teach the classroom so...Emmett?" I said everyone sighed and then I heard thoughts coming up the hall.

_I fucking hate Cullen for what he did to me. I can't believe he sent those pictures to the principal! And where did he get that video? I DON'T REMEMBER DOING THAT! Ugh and no one believes me about the note they sent me which I don't even have anymore because it flew out of the window when I was driving. My mom's considering rehab... Oh fuck I'm here._

I smirked as Mike pushed open the door and sat down Jessica and Eric trying to probe him. Emmett looked at me for permission and I nodded he got up and stood in front of the class.

"Okay so I had this idea last night. Let's see how good your stalking is. For this week we are doing a little experiment. Okay so you know the way _some _of us sneak into people's bedrooms at night to take pictures." Emmett looked directly at Mike. "Well I think we should go into someone's room and steal something they won't miss and do a little show and tell. But you better not get mad if someone shows up with something of yours."

"What has this got to do with stalking?" Mike asked.

"Everything. You also have to go over all the stalking stuff we've done this year and take photographic evidence. Just like a test. Okay?"

"And we have a week." Eric said.

Emmett nodded. "Get started!"

He sat down and sent me a thought: _hey you're so lucky you got Bella. I bet she wants to stalk you. Anyway I was thinking of doing Mike again what do you think?_

I sent him a text:

**Edward: Hey Em. Good idea. I also have more fun. Want Mike to be locked up in the crazy house?**

****

Emmett: More than ANYTHING! But why do you want him to get locked up?

Edward: Because it'll be fun. Okay so we have to get everyone in the school in on the "wild party" Mike had the other day. And we have to press Rosalie and Alice to flirt with Mike and get them to fight over them. Don't forget to knock him out every once in a while for doing this to your sisters. Jasper can make Mike feel really insecure all the time. Bella and I will drug him. And it will all play up. He'll end up saying the Cullens are out to get him and be sent to rehab after the crazy house.

Emmett: Evil genius you are bro! I'll let Bella in on the plan. I assume you're the one who will be supplying the drugs?

Edward: Yes. Bella wouldn't look good if she got caught with drugs by her FATHER.

**Emmett: Good call. **

I smiled at Emmett and then I got a text from Alice.

_**Alice: OMG I saw your evil plan and let's just say it works! :) I think I might just like you even more. It might take some convincing to get Rosalie and I to keep this up... But maybe she'll be glad to know he'll be gone.**_

_****_

Edward: And your sure Esme and Carlisle don't know.

Alice: Positive they just think were all there tutoring Bella. Yes we do all the planning at Bella's. Charlie is like never there so were safe.

Edward: Okay good. Thanks for the future insight Alice. ;)

Alice: Anytime! Oh and why the he'll does Emmett want to do that ridiculous assignment? Because I am just in the classroom across the hall. I can hear him!

Edward: Don't know but the test was a good one.

_**Alice: Well whatever gotta go text Rose and get back to work on this dress...  
**_  
I didn't bother replying and sat back and waited until class was over. Everyone was busy either starting their "test" or doing whatever. Mike wasn't doing either if anything he was sleeping.

When we left the class Bella came to our house so she could do her "test" and then we could spend our time on the plan. It didn't take long to do. Then we all left to go to Bella's house and we sat in the living room going over everything.

Alice started testing Mike messages from an anonymous number so he didn't know it was her. Rosalie waited a while before calling Mike. They had their plan.

Jasper practiced manipulating emotions on Emmett very effectively it was funny to watch Emmett go from fine to freaked out to hysterical.

Getting Bella to agree was a little bit harder.

"Edward I can't drug Mike!" Bella complained.

"Yes you can. It's not hard. And it won't be that bad!" I said.

"Yes it can be that bad! Look I want him locked up as much as the next person but I really don't see why I have to be involved at all."

"Because he's planning to come to _your _room tonight so I think it'd be best if we locked him up for being a crazed stalker or something."

"I don't know why you hate him so much."

"Bella please?"

"Damn dazzling vampire." Bella muttered, I laughed and pulled her close to me. "Fine, but if I get caught by Charlie I'm sending him to hunt you down personally."

"Okay deal." I smiled.

That night Bella text Mike to go out for drinks so she could get him drunk and sneak him the pill. She knew it was illegal to drink and everything but I got her a fake ID. She came back later saying it worked and so we waited until sunrise.

Alice's POV

I was standing at my locker waiting until Mike walked by. I was so excited I've always wanted to fight a girl over a guy. Even if it was an act when Mike came by I stopped him in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Babe!" I smiled and kissed him. He looked back dazed and clearly hungover.

"A-Alice?"

"That's me! So what's up?"

"I-I...nothing."

"Are you okay? You don't look too good..." I started feeling him up as I was trying to figure out what was wrong with him Rosalie looked over and nodded so I was ready for her to come.

"Bitch," Rosalie said standing behind Mike staring at me. "I thought I told you to stay away from him. He's mine!"

"Well too bad he clearly doesn't want you."

"R-Rosalie?" Mike said still dazed.

"Yes baby it's me. get. Your. Hands. Off. Him."

"You can go to hell. He's mine."

I let go of Mike pushing him towards the lockers harder than necessary and walked up to Rosalie. She looked down on me and slapped me.

"That's for feeling him up."

I slapped her. "That's for thinking he was yours."

It didn't take long for this to become more physical and soon Emmett and Edward were prying us off each other we winked and Emmett walked over to Mike to ask what this was about.

This was going to be a very, very fun plan.

* * *

**Yeah I wasn't exactly all there when writing this chap. LOL**

**I really don't like Mike is all. lmao**

**If you review enough then I'll update A.S.A.P but because school starts in a couple of days it means you have to wait longer for updates. :(**

**So review and you'll get the next chap soon!**

**xx**


	21. Alice's Party Planning Addiction

**Hey! I survived French...for now. I don't know when I can update next hopefully on the weekend. :)

* * *

**

Edward's POV

A week passed by and Mike was living hell but he still came to my class happy as can be and ready to do whatever I had told him to do. There was nothing that was going to tear him down but what the hell was making him come back?

Maybe if we got him caught with the drugs in his system or else this really wasn't going to work. Jasper had been trying really hard to try and manipulate Mike's emotions when he was in every class but sometimes he was too far away and that included my class. So he was normal...unless you heard his thoughts.

They were relatively the same about his hatred for the Cullens, his love for Bella and how hot the new French teacher looked. Emmett had this idea to get stronger drugs that had really bad side effects or something. So today was the day we would try.

We were waiting for class to start and Mike walked in early. He had been coming to class earlier and earlier – probably trying to escape Alice and Rosalie who were still fighting over him. He took a seat beside Bella and Emmett handed Bella the bag.

"Hey Mike," Bella smiled cheerfully.

"Hi Bella," Mike mumbled.

"You look really down. Do you want some 'uppers'?"

"What like the drug?"

"Yeah they have loads in the evidence locker at the police station and I managed to get some. Want one?"

"One? How many is the limit?"

"I don't know...my cousin had like five and was totally out of it but I don't know if that was all the drugs because he had been drinking and stuff too."

"Gimmie three."

Bella handed him the three capsules and Mike put them in his mouth and swallowed. _This better make me happy or something. The school want me to see a therapist about my depression. _Mike thought. Too bad he didn't know this would start him saying random things in public. Let's just see how it goes...

Halfway through the lesson and Mike had begun talking about this awesome party that Emmett and I convinced him to have. But he didn't know we convinced him to throw the party he was just gonna throw it. That's when we're getting him taken away. Alice had told us what she saw if Mike went through to the party and things seemed pretty good.

"This party is gonna be so cool and I think I can get Jedward to perform." Mike said.

"Ew, John and Edward? Ugh no. They are horrible." Jessica sighed.

"I can't believe you just said that what's wrong with Jedward?"

"Everything. Look Mike if you want a cool party you better let me do it."

"No way I'm not letting my ex do anything that involves me."

"Fine have a lame party. I bet the only reason your last party was good was because you got help from the Cullens."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Cullens throw great parties it's a fact of life."

It was nice of Jessica to say but I had no idea Mike would do what he did next he walked up to me and asked me to help plan his party.

"Yeah I'll do it. On one condition." I said.

"Yeah anything Cullen." Mike replied.

"You take credit for _everything_."

"Well duh. If everyone finds out I got help from you freaks they won't come now will they?"

"No I suppose not. But just thought I'd let you know."

"Whatever."

After school Alice was as happy as can be because she got to plan a party. It didn't matter who's party it was as long as Alice got to be a part of it she was thrilled. She had everything planned out when she was in her Fashion Design class today. I had to tune her thoughts out when she started talking about what type of _streamer _to use.

"I can't believe we have to help Mike plan this party." Emmett said.

"HA!" Alice snorted. "You think I'm going to let any of you interfere with my plans? I'm taking this into my own hands. I can't believe Mike didn't come to me with this."

"Maybe because you're a crazy psycho who claims to be in love with him?" I asked.

"Oh right that. But even so he knows I throw good parties and I find it an insult he came to you before me."

"Jasper please control your wife."

"Do you think if I could we'd all be forced to wear what she wants?" Jasper looked at me.

"I guess that's something." I sighed no one can stop Alice from getting her way.

"Wait...what? Alice and Jasper are married?" Bella asked.

Rosalie laughed. "Oh Bella. You have so much to learn."

"Yes Alice and Jasper are married as are Rosalie and Emmett. We just don't show that to the humans." I explained.

"Yes you do! Jessica totally knows Rosalie and Emmett are a thing. And because she knows that Jessica is spreading rumours that Rosalie is a slut who wants Emmett and Mike." Bella exclaimed.

"THAT BITCH SAID WHAT?" Rosalie yelled.

"Whoops..."

I laughed as Rosalie stormed out of the room and out the door. _JESSICA YOU LITTLE BITCH I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! _Rosalie thought as she ran in the direction of Jessica's house.

"Someone should stop her." Alice said not looking up from a party decoration catalogue.

"I'll do it," Emmett sighed rushing out the door. "ROSIE PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!"

_What you got boy is hard to find I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind because your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. _Bella's phone sang.

"Hello?" Bella said.

I could faintly make out Mike's voice on the other end.

"Yeah...uh huh...okay...sure...bye." Bella hung up the phone. "Mike wants us over there now. He has some things he wants to talk about or some shit. It's about the party."

"Why didn't you tell him we'd take care of everything?" Alice demanded. "Why does he get a say? Why does everyone mess up my FUN?"

"ALICE! Please calm down. It's not a big deal. Mike just has some questions I'm sure of it." I tried to reassure her.

"I see more than _some questions..._" Alice muttered as we left the house.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I am sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual standard I wanted to get you something to read so I can think about this because right now all I'm getting is French and I can't forget it not when I have a spelling test in two days! But relax I'm going to revise any spare second I get tomorrow and maybe I'll live to update again. :P**

**Please review to see what happens to Mike. If there aren't many reviews then ... SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS. LOL. It just means you have to wait longer than the weekend for the update.**

**Review and you might save Mike from the Cullens.**

**xx**

**P.S There's no way you can save Mike from the Cullens. I'm evil like that. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough takes drink of water* HAHAHA!**


	22. Pale Skinned, Golden Eyed Beauty

**Hey! I really should have updated yesterday but time got the best of me and I didn't get round to it. Today wasn't much better but hey I got this up! I took into consideration what people have told me in reviews and let's just see how this goes...

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV

I stopped halfway to Jessica's house when I heard Emmett call. He came up to me and had that sincere look in his eyes like he didn't want me to do anything. But I had to, no one calls me a slut and gets away with it.

"No Emmett not this time I have to get her." I said walking towards Jessica's house.

"Please Rosalie try and be reasonable about this." Emmett pleaded following me. "I think that you should think about this first."

"What do you think I've been doing here? Of course I've thought about this. Jessica has been annoying me ever since I've met her and Lauren is the same. But Jessica gives me a reason Lauren doesn't."

"Rose I still don't think you should. It's bad enough Edward wants to get Mike."

"There it is."

"There what is?"

"Edward, he get's EVERYTHING. It's not fair." I stopped and sat down at the edge of the forest, Emmett sat beside me.

"What do you mean he get's everything?"

"He gets to teach his own class, get revenge on someone and he gets..."

"He gets?"

"A family. I know that sounds crazy but I have a feeling there's a possibility. Bella's human and can have a child and maybe..."

"Rosalie that's crazy."

"No it's not Emmett. Everyone has dreams and they may seem crazy to everyone else but to that person who has the dreams it's not crazy it's what they've always wanted. So what if I wanted to lash out because I don't get everything else? Would it really matter?"

"Yes it would. Now come on, we have to go to Mike's house it's about his party."

"Okay, but when this is all over I think that Edward should just go and die or something...I am sick of all the attention being on him." I got up and walked with Emmett to Mike's house.

Edward's POV

We got to Mike's house and not long after Rosalie and Emmett appeared. _Don't speak to her she's pissed off with you._ Emmett thought. I nodded and knocked on Mike's door.

"EDWARD FINALLY!" Mike said in a slurred voice. He'd been drinking...so maybe he did deserve to be in a crazy house...or rehab at least.

"Hi Mike." I said.

"Come in! So which one of you is the leader of this party?"

We followed Mike into his living room and sat down. "Me!" Alice exclaimed. "I am so ready to plan this party. I feel like I was born for this job! Well this and shopping!"

"Cool...so Alice...I think I like you more than Rosalie."

"Really? Oh how sweet!"

"See I told you Alice. You ALWAYS get the guy." Rosalie sighed.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Don't you remember in Alaska?"

"That was different! How was I supposed to know I looked like that super model?"

"GIRLS!" I shouted. I didn't know whether they were pretending or not this time. They both calmed down.

"Okay Mike what do you want us to do?" Bella asked turning to him.

"Everything. Make this party fucking awesome. I just wanna show people that I'm still Mike. You know the cool, popular jock." Mike smiled.

"Uh huh..." Alice said taking notes. She took this stuff way too seriously.

"Anything else?" Emmett asked.

"No I think that's it."

"Okay well we'll see you later Mike." I said getting up.

As we left the house we heard a crash from behind us. _FUCK! My mom is gonna kill me..._ Mike thought I laughed as we ran back home, Bella on my back.

When we got inside the house Alice ran off back to her room to party plan, Rosalie and Emmett went for a walk and Jasper went out hunting so Bella and I were left alone. We were lying on my couch wrapped in each other's arms talking.

"Edward...do you think I would make a pretty vampire?" Bella asked playing with my shirt collar.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean do you think I'd be pretty, like Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

"Of course you would be. But why? You're already perfect." I kissed her temple.

"Edward I love you and everything but sometimes I think you don't see me clearly. I'm not pretty."

"No you're not. You're beautiful."

"Cut the crap Edward because I won't listen to it."

"Okay..." We stayed silent for a while just happy to have each other's company before I spoke again. "So you want to be a vampire?"

"Yes, I want to be with you forever. Will you let me?"

"I would in a millisecond...but..."

"But...? Edward I don't know why you're hesitating about this."

"I just think..."

"You just think what?"

"I don't want you to make the wrong decision. This is something that you can't change if you don't like it. Take Rosalie for example, she didn't want to be what she is and has to live with that forever and I don't want you to regret this, because you have a choice."

"Not any more I made my decision."

"Can't we wait a while?"

"..._a while_ yes...a couple of years? No."

"Okay thank you. I just need time."

"You need time?"

"Well I have only just met you properly and I don't think the family is ready to except you just yet."

"Really? Because Esme and I were talking the other day and she would love it if I was a Cullen."

"I promise that one day you will be a vampire. But that day is not today nor tomorrow. Can we leave it at that?"

"Okay fine. But I'm not letting this go."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Bella laughed and kissed my cheek. "Oh come on it wouldn't be so bad."

Rosalie's POV

Emmett and I got back from our walk and I went to see Alice. I knocked on her bedroom door.

"This better be important. I'm planning a party." Alice's voice drifted through the door.

"Well if you were paying attention to the future you would know it was." I said tapping my foot impatiently. I waited a few seconds and heard Alice set her pencil down and come to the door.

"Okay so?" Alice looked at me expectantly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I want to get revenge,"

Without another word Alice pulled me into her room and threw me into a chair. It still amazed me that someone so small and childlike like Alice could have the strength of someone like Emmett.

"Who on?"

"Jessica,"

"Hmm..." Alice thought for a minute and then her eyes glazed over. I waited patiently for her to return to the present. "Simple but effective we have a deal."

"Thanks so much Alice."

"No problem. Now go, I have work to do."

I got up and left Alice to her work. She may be a quirky person but she can be deadly serious at times.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie and I weren't that far away from the house about a mile or so but I heard Bella and Edward's conversation. That got me thinking...

"Emmett? EMMETT?" Rosalie yelled at me.

"Wha-what?" I asked.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay so anyway-"

I tuned Rosalie out again and started to think more about Edward and Bella's conversation. Rosalie decided to drag me out to go for a walk. Like she used to when she was human, except this time it was modernized and in a forest. Rosalie was talking about her family dreams again and I really didn't want to hear it. I always feel bad whenever she brings it up. Just because I know I can't give her what she wants.

"Rosalie can we go home now?" I asked. She was only getting started and I wanted to escape.

"Okay. I have to go see Alice about something anyway." Rosalie smiled. "I'll race you,"

"You're on!"

We both dashed off to the house at full speed but Rosalie beat me. I was worried. She never wins our races unless she is determined to get to the finish line. So I wondered why she wanted to get home. I shook it off and ran to Edward's room...and almost ran back out again. Bella and Edward were making out.

"GROSS GET A ROOM!" I yelled shielding my eyes. Bella laughed and sat up right her face flushed.

"We are in a room...one that you shouldn't have barged into. What do you want?" Edward asked.

"Eddie I wanna talk to you about something...about the _class_."

"O...kay? be right back Bella." Edward stood up and followed me out into the hallway closing his bedroom door behind him.

"So I was thinking..." I started. "I wanna change the bet a bit."

"What now?" Edward sighed.

"Okay so I heard your conversation with Bella and well...if you can't come up with at least one of your own stalking techniques...Bella's becoming a pale skinned, golden eyed beauty."

"What?"

"You heard me, I know you have a plan and that you want to make her wait and stuff but she doesn't want to wait and neither do I. Time to improvise Eddie, you have a few months left until the end of school. Good luck." I patted him on the shoulder and walked off leaving him there in the hallway.

Edward's POV

Bella...a vampire so soon...can I handle this?

* * *

**So...what do you wanna say? Do you love me? Do you hate me? Do you have any idea what's going on?**

**The other day...I got to thinking. I had this really stupid English homework that had nothing to do with English and it turns out didn't even matter if we done it or not but ANYWAY the homework was to write down 5 survival items and why you would need them and I was talking to twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT on msn and I told her this was not an English homework more like Survival 101 with Jacob Black. And twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT was like OMG FF. So I decided I was going to write it.**

**That got me thinking more so I am having a whole '101 Class series' like every Twilight Character has a class. I guess it sounds crazy but you know I was trying to think of like a sequel or something to this story because everyone loves it (not that I'm suggesting this story is ending soon) and this is what I got.**

**Thank you so much for reading my short story there lol. Here are the ideas I got so far: "Survival 101 with Jacob Black", "Alice Cullen's Shopping Class 101 OR Party Planning 101 with Alice Cullen" (I haven't decided for Alice but shopping seems like the main one).**

**If you have any ideas for any of the other characters PLEASE tell me because I would be happy to write it.**

**So THANKS again for reading my MEGA long author note and review and tell me your ideas and wait patiently for the next chap!**

**xx**


	23. Alice is a GLEEK!

**WELCOME BACK! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! It would have been up last night honest to God but I got so distracted with MSN! Thanks to twilight-obssessedYEPTWILIGHT, XxDaAshersxX and xTomMarvoloRiddleX. Oh and I HAD to watch the latest episode of Glee! Oh and also I haven't been writing in forever because of homework, writer's block and sometimes laziness...**

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

Bella stayed at our house that night. I was happy she was here but I couldn't get what Emmett said out of my head. I really didn't want this to happen so soon and I knew not everyone would be happy. Especially _Chief Swan._

Bella's father wasn't even that happy that I'm with Bella and to tell him she was suddenly going to leave him without an explanation would be the end of me. But I didn't tell Bella that. I just wanted Bella to be happy and if she knew she'd never see her father again she might change her mind and I didn't want that. I just wanted her to leave it for a few years.

"Edward?" Bella asked looking straight at me.

"Yes?" I asked blinking a few times.

"Are you okay?"

_Don't blow our cover man! _ Emmett's thoughts yelled at me. We were all sitting in the living room – Alice and her stupid plans – messing around.

"Yeah I'm fine. So what now?"

"Um...we could sing!" Alice jumped up.

"Alice you know I don't sing!" Jasper complained.

"Oh come on! We could be like GLEE!"

Everyone groaned.

"What's Glee?" Bella asked.

"Oh my God! Glee is this TV show about a Glee club in Ohio and they are like really sucky but then they get really good but they have to go up against a really tough Glee club called Vocal Adrenaline – and I LOVE V.A – and they lose. But it's OKAY because they got another year! And I have to say I LOVE KURT! Me and Kurt could be like BFFs and go shopping and talk about guys and EVERYTHING. Kurt is the gay guy but he's totally awesome and I LOVE HIM! Oh and then there's Rachel who I have no feelings about because she thinks she's all high and mighty, the cheerleaders who are too superficial and then of course the Jocks who are SUPER CUTE but really stupid oh and you can't forget about - "

"THANK YOU ALICE!" Emmett yelled.

"See what you did Bella? You set her off!" Rosalie complained.

I laughed and pulled Bella close to me. "It's okay she'll stop soon." I whispered.

"Okay I'll stop but we HAVE to sing now! Come on let's go! V.A RULES!" Alice shouted.

"ALICE!" Carlisle and Esme yelled.

"Sorry," Alice mumbled. The rest of us laughed Alice is always yelled at for being too loud. Alice glared at all of us in turn before getting up to turn the game on she then handed two microphones to me and Bella.

"NO ALICE!" I said straight after she was picking a song in her head.

"Please Edward! You have the best voice!" Alice begged.

"Yeah Eddie SING!" Emmett encouraged.

"Do I have to sing?" Bella asked.

"YES!" Emmett and Alice said in unison.

"It's a duet and that's the point." Rosalie smirked.

"I GOT ONE!" Alice said and flicked through the songs until she got it.

_Total Eclipse of the Heart_

"They sung that on Glee?" Jasper asked.

"UGH YEAH! In the episode 'Bad Reputation' but I really wanted them to sing 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts because that was a cool song. But anyway Rachel and Jesse sang it and it was all sweet and really weird. OH! And Jesse _was _the lead singer for V.A but he dropped out to be with Rachel which is so SWEET and then they were like a big couple but then Finn came between that because he is all in love with Rachel too...oh and Finn is the star quarter back or at least he WAS but then he kind of gave up on football because it so wasn't worth it and then that was when he was back with Quinn - "

"Alice we'll sing if you shut up." I said and Alice stopped talking and pressed play.

While Bella and I were singing everyone was silent. I loved Bella's voice it was soft yet powerful. And I couldn't stop watching her, Bella glanced over at me once or twice and blushed whenever Emmett cheered. When we were finished Jasper and Emmett sung _Highway to Hell._

"I'm going deaf," Bella said listening to Emmett and Jasper's horrible singing.

"I know me too," I laughed.

"SHUT UP EDDIE!" Emmett yelled and he went back to singing.

"I'm hungry I'm gonna get something to eat." Bella said going off to the kitchen I followed her. She stopped halfway there and turned to look at me. "Can I help you?"

"I can't be away from you. Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No but I don't like when you watch me eat. It makes me feel really self-conscious."

"Oh Bella don't worry I won't _watch _you eat. I just want to be here in case there's an accident." I pulled her into a hug.

"I am not that clumsy! I can cook without hurting myself I promise!" She pulled back from me and continued to stalk off towards the kitchen. I followed her in a daze she was so cute when she was mad.

When we got to the kitchen I sat behind the breakfast bar watching Bella move around the kitchen. Esme was happy that she could actually play the proper role of a human, buying food included she had stalked up over the week. Bella looked flawless the way she worked her way around the kitchen and I had a sudden vision of what our future could be like. I shook my head to clear it, there was so much I wanted Bella to have that I couldn't give her and that meant a family. So I gave up on my thought.

But it didn't take long to get a new one. Bella was still moving around the kitchen but this time she was a vampire. She was still flawless and graceful but she was more beautiful and had golden eyes and she was glowing slightly from the way the sun shone through the window, not directly at her but close to that. Maybe what Emmett and Bella wanted wasn't so bad, maybe Bella would be right for this life. But I still had doubts.

"Edward give up. You know she'll get what she wants. You won't give her anything less." Alice said coming to sit beside me.

"You _saw_?" I asked. Looking back to Bella who was chopping up vegetables.

Alice nodded. "Either way looks good. But you still have to be careful."

"I know,"

"It would be so nice if you didn't talk to me while I was here," Bella commented putting what looked like pizza into the oven and coming to sit on my lap.

"Sorry Bella, just thinking about your future." I said playing with her hair.

"Hmm...anything about me becoming like you?" Bella asked leaning into me.

"Yes," I whispered into ear.

"Ugh I can't watch this." Alice said getting out of the chair and walking out of the room.

I laughed and lifted Bella up to take her back to where we were in the living room. Alice had put Glee on the TV so Emmett and Jasper were at the computer on Facebook.

"Bella come we have so much to teach you!" Alice said patting the beanbag beside her. "Okay so this is the new season but only the first episode you will get into it. Hopefully. I mean I totally get it if you don't but I want to show you how good it can be."

Bella sighed and looked at me sadly before going to sit beside Alice. I decided to sit with her and Alice and Rosalie moved an inch away from us.

"Thank you," Bella whispered and kissed my cheek.

We sat watching Glee for an hour with Alice's commentary all the way through, except when we stopped halfway through so Bella could get her pizza. When the episode was over Alice pushed the boys off of the laptop so she could check if there were any leads on the next episode.

"Alice that's not fair!" Emmett wailed.

"Life's not fair shut up Emmett!" Alice said shooing him away with her hand.

Emmett sighed and came to sit with me and Bella. Bella was sleepy now because she wasn't even trying to support herself, she was literally just lying on top of me now.

"Tired Bella?" Emmett laughed.

"Oh shut up Emmett. You would be too if you just sat for an hour watching something that looked like High School Musical and Friends mashed up into one. Oh and Alice's commentary." Bella yawned sitting up, well I lifted her I was worried in case she hurt herself. "Edward stop it."

"Sorry Bella, I just worry too much." I said kissing the top of her head. She laughed and turned around to kiss me better and Emmett left the room with Rosalie. "I think it's time you got some sleep."

"What? No! It's only...three in the morning..." Bella sighed looking at the clock on the wall. "When did it get so late?"

"I don't know. I guess Alice's fast talking makes time go by faster."

"Shut up Edward! Oh my God! THE GUY WHO PLAYED KEN TANAKA WAS FIRED!" Alice gasped. Bella almost asked 'what?' but I shook my head knowing Alice was ready to go into super-fast-explanation-mode.

"Come on Bella you need to sleep. Alice has big plans for you tomorrow." I laughed.

"NO you're leaving me again this weekend? You're evil! Where are you going this time?" Bella looked at me expectantly.

"I need to hunt. I'm sorry Bella."

"Hunt? Like animals? You kill animals?"

"How else do you think I got blood?"

"I just thought you were a normal vampire...without fangs."

"Oh that reminds me...I have to take you out when it's sunny one day."

"Why?"

"You'll see,"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not the same."

"Ugh okay...Alice where are you taking me?"

Alice closed the laptop down and turned to face Bella. "I'm taking you everywhere. I'm also going to teach you how to wear the clothes I bought you because you haven't been wearing them and I for one am ASHAMED. So it's a good plan...oh wait shit...I have to go hunting too!" Alice said checking her reflection in the TV screen opposite her.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"It means," Alice sighed, "that the whole family is going hunting this weekend and you'll have to amuse yourself until we come back...oh and we can't go to class on Monday because of the weather..."

"So your all leaving me for three days?"

"Well you could always ditch school on Monday and hang out with us if you want." I said kissing Bella's neck.

"Will you take me to the meadow?"

"Yes,"

"Okay," Bella smiled.

"Careful Edward," Alice warned. I lifted my head up and sighed, Bella's blood was becoming more and more tempting.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Bella asked worriedly turning to face me.

"It's fine Bella. I can hold out until tomorrow. But you need to rest so let's go." I said pulling her up with me.

"Good night you two. Where did Jasper go?" Alice asked.

"He went hunting early. He wants us to meet him in the morning." I replied.

Alice nodded and I took Bella back to my room.

"Was there always a bed here?" Bella asked getting into the bed.

"No but I thought you might need one," I smiled, "Esme and Carlisle put it together while we were downstairs."

"That's nice," Bella yawned half asleep.

I smiled again and lay beside her as she fell asleep. I kept thinking about how she would react whenever she saw me in the sunlight but I shook it off. As long as Emmett wasn't there it'd be okay.

_Don't be so sure Eddie! _Emmett thought as I sighed and pulled Bella closer to me. He was _not _going to come with us on Monday.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you know I do everything in my power to update as much as I can. I just feel really bad I haven't been able to get anything out to you guys in so long. But I promise to try and keep updating regularly...**

**But I can't make a proper promise on that.**

**10 reviews to show your love? I know what the next chap is gonna be I just gotta write it. OH and if you wanna vote for the sequel of this (I got classes for all the Cullens!) then vote on my profile because I don't know which to write after this!**

**xx**


	24. Back to the Stalking

**HOLA! :P I hope you like this chap because this wasn't planned until after a got a review from Freakin' Twilighter and I got the idea. SO Thanks to them!**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I woke up in Edward's room. I didn't want to move too much I was in bliss. Edward was lying beside me with his arms wrapped around me tightly he had his nose pressed to be hair. Then I ruined it, I let out a tiny contented sigh and he heard it. Fuck.

"Awake?" Edward asked lifting his head to look at me. He loosened his grip so I could turn to face him.

"Yes, but I didn't want to be awake. I don't want you to go." I complained.

"It's okay Bella we're not going until two."

"What time is it now?"

"Eight."

I smiled. "So we're okay?"

"Yes, so what do you want to do this morning?"

"Lie here."

"I would love to but...no...Alice no...ALICE!"

I looked at him confused, but Edward just looked past me to his bedroom door. I turned to face the door too. In walked Alice wearing old clothes...or at least what I think were old. I noticed Alice never wore the same thing twice. She walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, Edward's grip tightened around me and he pulled us further away from Alice.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" Alice responded...I guess she was talking to Edward.

"Yes it is! It's dangerous!" Edward yelled.

"IT'LL BE FINE I SAW NOTHING BAD!"

"NO ALICE."

"Maybe we should let Bella decide,"

"NO. Alice you know what she'll pick and you know I still don't know if I can control myself around her and what about Jasper?"

"Jasper's not coming! And personally I think it'll be okay!"

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Alice wants you to come with us while we hunt..." Edward muttered.

"Yeah but Edward doesn't think so." Alice said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh..." I knew that Edward didn't want me to go and even I didn't think it was a good idea if I went but I didn't want to be away from Edward... "I don't want to go."

"Really?" Alice asked. "I thought you would have. It might be helpful to know how to do it."

"Alice don't." Edward glared at her. "Bella your making the right choice you don't know what we're capable of when we unleash our bloodthirsty monsters."

"And you talk about me scaring her. Jeez Edward way to scare her for life." Alice sighed and left the room.

"Edward..."

"Yes?"

"How long will you be hunting for?"

"Not that long I promise Bella. I'll be back by tonight."

"Good."

"Come on, let's go get you fed."

"What?" I asked and my stomach growled.

Edward laughed and pulled me up. When we got downstairs Esme had just finished laying breakfast out. I sat down at the table and Edward left me to talk to Esme. So he did listen to my request...too bad Emmett didn't. He came rushing down the stairs and sat across from me.

"MORNING BELLA!" Emmett yelled.

"Morning Emmett." I sighed.

"EMMETT YOU ASS!" Rosalie screamed and came down the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Sorry Rose! Bye Bella!" Emmett got up and took Rosalie back up the stairs.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward who had just walked back into the room.

"Rosalie and Emmett were having 'couples time' and Emmett heard us get up and left." Edward laughed sitting beside me.

"Are they going hunting today?"

"Rosalie is but Emmett isn't."

"NO!"

"Sorry Bella but he insists on babysitting you."

"I am NOT a baby!"

"Look if I could do something I would but..."

"You WILL get your ass back here as soon as possible!"

"Okay I will I promise."

Two o'clock came faster than expected. Edward was helping me with Maths homework when Alice came in demanding Edward get up and stop daydreaming. So I left my homework and took Edward's laptop downstairs.

I was surprised to see Esme as well as Emmett in the living room. Esme was on the computer looking up paint colours and Emmett was playing this weird pet game on the playstation 3. I sat down on the sofa and opened Edward's laptop. Edward was logged into Facebook so I changed his status.

Edward: **Left Bella while I go out with my family because I am a selfish vamp like that.**

I smiled and logged off so I could log in. I changed my status too.

Bella: **Someone help! I need to get out of here. Stuck with Emmett Cullen all day. -.-**

I also signed into msn. There was nothing better to do so I decided to see if anyone interesting was online to talk to.

* * *

***LonelyLamb is now online***

***JessStan is now online***

**JessStan: Hey Bella what's with the depressing name?**

**LonelyLamb: Edward's busy today.**

**JessStan: Oh...well do you wanna go out?**

**LonelyLamb: No thanks.**

**JessStan: Okay well if you change your mind then I'm here.**

**LonelyLamb: Okay.**

**

* * *

**

I doubt Jessica really wanted to go out and I wondered what would happen if I had said yes.

* * *

***EmmyTheBear is now online***

***EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW is now online***

**EmmyTheBear: HEY BELLA!**

**LonelyLamb: Hi Emmett...oh and I can see you!**

I waved at him. He was sitting beside me on his own laptop. He smiled back.

**EmmyTheBear: OH AND I SAW WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME ON FACEBOOK! :(**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: :L Oh Emmett get over it.

**LonelyLamb: Jeez Alice you couldn't have picked a longer name?**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: Actually it WAS EvilLyingLittlePixieBitch but Edward added the AttentionWhore part. Got a problem with that?

**LonelyLamb: No. Also how can you be on msn aren't you hunting?**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: Yeah but I am awesome and can multitask. :P

**EmmyTheBear: 1. It's EMMYTHEBEAR 2. STOP BRAGGING 3. Bella I love your name!**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: Bella...

**LonelyLamb: What?**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: Will...you...do me a favour?

**LonelyLamb: Do I have a choice...?**

**EmmyTheBear: No one has a choice with Alice.**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: Come stalk Edward.

**LonelyLamb: What?**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: Stalk. Edward.

**EmmyTheBear: Yeah! It'll be fun!**

**LonelyLamb: Why do you want me to stalk him?**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: I don't know I always like a bit of drama. :P

**EmmyTheBear: I agree**

**LonelyLamb: ...**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: If you do I won't force you to shop for a month!

**EmmyTheBear: And I'll leave you alone the next time you're stuck with me!**

**LonelyLamb: Fine...**

******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW**: YAY! See you soon!

*******EvilLyingLittlePixieBitchAW** has left the conversation*

**

* * *

**

"Bella I can't believe your gonna go through with this." Emmett said shutting his laptop.

"Do what?" asked Esme.

"Nothing!" Emmett replied quickly.

"Emmett I really wish you wouldn't lie it would make everything so much easier." Esme stood up and went to stand in front of him.

"I swear Esme it's nothing! Bella is just gonna cover Eddie's class on Monday."

"It's going to be sunny again? Well okay at least Edward has the sense to get a cover teacher."

Esme walked away and Emmett turned to look at me.

"Emmett I really don't know about this..."

"Oh come on Bella! It'll be FUN!"

"Emmett..."

"Too bad a deal's a deal so let's go!" Emmett got up. "Esme! Bella and I are going out!"

"Okay just be careful!" Esme called back.

Emmett smiled at me and held his hand out for me to take I hesitated before I took it and Emmett pulled me up onto his back. I blinked a few times before realizing what had just happened.

"You okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I replied my voice weak.

Emmett smiled and ran out of the house. I didn't look because I was used to being taken around like this and it wasn't very easy to keep up with it all. A few minutes later Emmett stopped and set me on the ground. I looked around. We were in the middle of a forest.

Emmett signalled me to be quiet and we walked on for a while. Suddenly he stopped and I almost walked into him. He pointed to a bush and I poked through it. I saw Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle...NOT HUNTING.

Don't you love it when someone lies to you?

They were lying on deck chairs by a river with some other vampires...WHAT THE HELL? This is probably why Alice wanted me to come and why Edward wouldn't let me. This is really great.

"Are you glad you came?" Emmett whispered.

"No not really. I'd have rather believed they were hunting." I hissed back.

They looked more human now than I had ever seen them. If it was sunny maybe it'd be different and well they did look unnaturally pale. Edward was going to have a lot to explain when he got home.

Suddenly Alice rose from her chair and turned to face the bush, Edward did the same. Oh no BUSTED!

"Bella?" Edward got up and walked towards the bushes. Emmett grabbed me and ran I could hear Edward yelling at Emmett behind us.

It wasn't long before we were all back home, Emmett, me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and the other vampires. Emmett set me down and we all just stared at each other for a while, like they all needed to catch their breaths.

"Emmett...why?" Edward asked after a while.

"Don't ask me! It was all Alice!" Emmett pointed at Alice.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Alice protested.

"Alice I had a feeling it was you after you started translating the bible into twenty different languages, and when you were texting and running AND couldn't take your eyes off of the bush behind us." Edward concluded.

"...okay so maybe it was."

"What is going on?" Carlisle demanded.

"Edward told me you guys were going hunting today so when I was here with Emmett, we went on msn and then Alice came on and told us to follow you guys and so we did. I had no idea what to expect but I know I didn't expect to see you all sitting on deck chairs by a river with some other vampire family!" I explained.

"Edward why didn't you tell her?"

"...I didn't know if it would have been safe for her," Edward replied looking at the other vampires.

"You don't trust us after all these years Edward?" One of the other vampires spoke. I noticed that their eyes were also golden.

"I do Tanya but I wasn't sure. If Bella's blood was that tempting to me I had no idea what the effect of her would do to you."

_Tanya. _I didn't like her. She was REALLY pretty and was closest to Edward. There was a history there and I had to find out what it was.

"Well we're here now and Bella doesn't smell any different than the rest of them do to me."

"Okay well I guess it's safe..." Edward walked over to me and held me close. "I'm sorry I lied to you Bella."

"Why did you lie?" I asked.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you I had made plans with other vampires. It might have sounded weird and I didn't know how you would take the news."

"He's an overprotective idiot." Alice sighed. "Especially because I told him everything would be okay and he STILL didn't listen to me."

"There's a reason why I don't listen to you Alice."

"Shut up Edward."

"Wait...you guys went to see the Denalis and didn't invite me?" Emmett exclaimed. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Everyone laughed. "Emmett it's so good to see you again!" Tanya smiled.

"Uh huh." Emmett crossed his arms and went into the house.

"Well I suppose we'd better get going," Tanya said, "before Esme finds out we're here and makes a scene."

"Okay, have a safe trip back." Carlisle replied.

"We will. And it was nice meeting you Bella!" Tanya called as she ran off with her family.

"You too..." I muttered. When the 'Denalis' had gone we all went into the house. Esme wasn't too happy when she found out everyone had lied to her too.

After an hour of hearing Esme yell at her family for lying we all relaxed and played 'Rock Band' on the playstation. Emmett got way too into playing the guitar and broke it in half, and then he broke one of the drums...and don't even get me started and what happened to the microphone...but it was fun and as weird as today was...I had fun.

* * *

**What did you think? And how do you think Monday will go? What will Bella think of sparkly Edward? Will Emmett be there? Why am I asking you questions only I know the answer to?**

**ANYWAY I wanted to let you know I want you to take a second look at my poll. I changed the names of all the classes and you might wanna vote again. But - like Alice - I can already sense which one I'm gonna have to write. :P**

**If you review this chapter I will reveal to you what I have in store for the next chap!**

**xx**


	25. Revenge is Sweet

**Hey! I would like to apologize for the lateness because well I had major issues with updating my other story...but it's all good! I would also like to welcome some new stalkers VampireGirl1711, TwilightOMEJEJ and Eddikins. Is. My .Love. Hope you stick around for the sequel!

* * *

**

Emmett's POV

I could tell that Eddie was mad at me for the stalking thing on Saturday, he didn't talk to me all of Sunday, he didn't talk to Alice either and she's his favourite sibling so he was super mad.

On Sunday night I was trying to find out how I can get on Eddie's good side again but the only thing I could see myself doing is begging at his feet and I am not about to sink that low.

"Emmett can you please stop thinking about our brother? It's disturbing the way you seem to be thinking about him more than me." Rosalie demanded. I know when you become a vampire – or at least a girl becomes a vampire – your periods stop but I think Rosalie still gets PMS.

"Sorry Rose, I just don't want him to be mad at me." I replied. Tonight Rosalie wanted more 'couple time' which is not what you think, we actually talk and stuff.

"Not you too, Alice talked non-stop about Edward and how he's _never _mad at her today while we were shopping." Rosalie sighed and picked up a fashion magazine. "I'm going to read and you can mope but if you even mention the name Edward you will be burned alive."

So I let Rosalie be all touchy-feely like girls do on their periods.

Bella had gone home on Saturday night – I think she is pissed that Eddie lied to her. So I think Eddie's a little depressed about that so that means he's double pissed at me. It was my fault Bella found out he was lying in the first place but in my defence he totally saw it coming!

Maybe the only way to get forgiveness is to beg at Eddie's feet.

Eddie's POV **(Hehe I like calling him that)**

What a weekend.

Bella left on Saturday night because she was mad at me for lying. I thought I'd dazzled her enough to make her forget about the lying thing but I was wrong. Looks like I was going to have to do a lot to win her back.

I am so mad at Emmett and Alice for what they did they will pay for this. They ruin my life all the time but I think they've gone too far. Maybe I should just stick with Jasper he's my new favourite sibling because he's never done anything to annoy me. Why not pick Rosalie? You ask please she's worse than Emmett and Alice combined sometimes.

On Sunday night around midnight Emmett knocked on my bedroom door. I sighed, I was on Facebook and Bella made it now secret that I lied to her.

Bella's status update: **Stupid, lying, sparkly VAMP. Seriously dating vampires is so overrated. **

Jacob commented: **I told you...**

Bella commented: **Oh shut up Jacob. Dogs aren't much better.**

Jessica: **Well if you had just BACKED OFF from Edward I would have HAD him. Oh and what is with the way you call Edward a vampire and Jacob a dog?**

Bella: **...It's just a thing we made up. It stuck ever since they went as a dog and vampire for Halloween.**

Jessica: **Oh okay. :)**

"What Emmett?" I asked ignoring his apologies he thought at me.

He came into the room and kneeled down at my feet. "Edward I am _so _sorry for letting Bella stalk you. In my defence it was Alice's idea and we were bored and...And..."

"Emmett I forgive you...on one condition."

"Anything!"

"I want you to cover my class tomorrow while I take Bella to the meadow."

"But EDDIE IT'LL BE SUNNY! What the hell am I gonna do? Expose us? You know the Volturi will be all over my 'X' marked ass if I do!"

"Think of something. I just know this way that my class will get taught and you won't bother Bella and me."

"What about Alice?"

"She gets her punishment too."

Just then Alice barged in. "EDWARD ANYTHING BUT THAT!" she pleaded.

"Sorry Alice I've made up my mind and Rosalie can always use the extra help." I smiled.

"This is so not fair ESME!" Alice yelled and ran off.

Emmett sighed and went off too. I was enjoying myself but I still needed to fix things with Bella.

Emmett's POV

Damn Edward! That's right I call him Edward when I'm mad, or want him on my good side. But other than that it's Eddie. I was going to have to find a way to teach his class without looking like a Disney princess, which is easier said than done. It doesn't help that Edward's classroom is in the perfect position to get sun.

The next morning I went off to school early and closed the curtains it was sunrise but I still had to do it. And if I was going to be here to teach the class I had to go to all my other classes too because Eddie's class is only one period so that means covering every inch of my skin with clothing or something...

I ran back home and put on as much as possible: long-sleeved t shirt, pants, Doc Martins, Hat, Gloves, Scarf and one of those mouth guard thingies women wear from certain places. I was NOT going to sparkle in school not today not EVER.

So I got funny looks the whole day but that doesn't bother me. I get strange looks no matter where I am and it doesn't bother me at all. I'm just used to it. Alice was so embarrassed and didn't even look at me all day. She was stuck here like me while the rest of our family were out doing anything but sparkling in front of humans.

When it came to class I got more crazy looks and when someone went to open the curtain I ran at vampire speed to stop them they looked puzzled.

"Um.._._I just hate when it's sunny don't you?" I asked and walked back to the teacher's desk. I loved Eddie's desk it was so big and better than the crappy one I have.

"Why isn't Edward here?" Jessica asked.

"Edward had a meeting..." I replied.

"Why isn't Bella here?" Mike asked.

"How the hell should I know?" I retorted.

"Is it weird how they are both off?" Jessica asked Mike.

"Yeah, I think Cullen's gonna eat her."

"What the fuck Mike?"

"Well come on have you _seen _the way he looks at her? He swallows a lot more than he has to around here and always has that weird look on his face. Who knows what he could be doing to Bella right now. Hey everyone get this the Cullens EAT PEOPLE!"

"MIKE NEWTON!" I yelled.

"WHAT? IT'S THE TRUTH THE CULLENS EAT PEOPLE!"

"Mike stay behind after class."

"FINE."

The rest of the lesson wasn't much better I was so paranoid that I was gonna sparkle so I decided to ask everyone how their stalking projects were going on. The one I came up with. It's like 2 weeks overdue but I want Eddie to be the one here when they show their presentations and he still has to come up with his own stalking technique or Bella becomes a vamp...I can't wait!

At the end of class I was waiting at the door for Mike. I held out my arm. "Not so fast Newton come sit and we can talk. Don't worry I won't eat you."

"LIAR. HELP EMMETT CULLEN'S GONNA EAT ME!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs.

I was so sick of him that I used my vampire strength and pushed him into a chair across the room, but not with so much force he was injured. He just blinked for a few seconds before he realized what had just happened. I took a seat beside him.

"So we eat people?" I asked him.

"...well..." Mike started.

"Mike I think you need help." I knew this wasn't Eddie's plan but I was sending Mike to the crazy house early.

"What?"

"I called Washington State Mental Institution. They will be happy to take you in."

"WHAT?"

"I think it's for the best. You can't go around yelling things like that it automatically classifies you to be mentally unstable. The facility has lots of nice people who can help you and when they give you the all clear I want you to continue seeing the school councillor Jasper Hale."

"You want me to go to a mental asylum and then to YOUR PHYSCOTIC BROTHER TO GET EATEN?"

"Mike this could really help you get over your paranoia. It's not just that you have been acting up all week. This is just going to help you get your life back on track...in fact after you leave the Mental Institute I want you to go to rehab."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Yes but I've already discussed this with your mother and she agrees with me."

"YOU TALKED TO MY FUCKING MOM?"

"MIKE NEWTON!" Mrs Newton yelled in the doorway. She had perfect timing.

"YOU CALLED MY FUCKING MOM?"

"Mike, Mr Cullen is right I think this could be really good for you."

"Mom I am not going to the wacky house just because you think it's a good idea!"

"Well you should! I only want what's best for my son and I think this could really help you. Ever since you started taking this class you've been acting weird. I got a call from Chief Swan a few days ago saying you snuck into his daughter's room and took photos of her. Is this true?"

"...No..."

"I don't know what to believe anymore I am sending you away and that's final. When you get out of the Mental Institute and Rehabilitation I am sending you to boarding school."

"WHY?"

"It'll do you some good. I want you to grow up to be a good man and not this person you are now. Now come on we've got to go and get you signed up."

"NO MOM!"

"YES OR I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR DOLL COLLECTION!"

Mrs Newton dragged her son by the ear out of the classroom. As soon as they were out of earshot I had to burst out laughing. This day had been so much fun. I wonder how Eddie's day was with Bella...

* * *

**Okay I don't know if you like this or not because I don't think it's my best work. **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! :D I hope you liked my sneak peek and that it lived up to your expectations. I hope that the reason you didn't review was because you didn't want this to be spoiled, because if you didn't review because you couldn't be bothered then I will get you sent to the mental asylum! :P**

**If you review this chap I...I...I don't know...I will tell you what story is winning in the poll! Oh and twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT or MSNBitch x.x I expect to see your face on the review page too. ;)**

**xx**


	26. In the Meadow

**Hey people! Sorry for not updating for a SUPER long time and sorry for telling you I would update soon when I didn't. I didn't mean to make a false promise! Anyway more in the bottom A/N. This is what happened in the meadow while Emmett was teaching class last chapter.**

* * *

Eddie's POV

I showed up at Bella's house right after Charlie had left for work. As far as Charlie knew Bella was still single and not involved with the supernatural...or Facebook...or a stalking class...the more I looked at it the more I think Charlie isn't a very good father.

I knocked on the door and put on my best 'I'm sorry' face. Bella opened the door and closed it again I heard her feet padding away from the door. I wasn't giving up that easily, she wanted to see what happened to me in sunlight and so she would. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen where Bella was making breakfast.

"What do you want?" Bella snapped taking the toast out of the toaster and covering it in butter and jam.

"I want to apologize for lying to you." I began taking a seat at the table.

"Really? You want to apologize. Okay fine, I accept but I still don't understand. I get why _human _guys lie to girls and I get why _shape shifter _guys have to lie to girls but I don't know why _vampires _have to lie. They are the most honest creatures around...well the vegetarian ones are – or should be." Bella sat down opposite me.

"You really think _we're _the most honest creatures? I beg to differ. We have so much more we have to hide than minor affairs and changing into giant wolves when we get mad. If you come with me today you'd find out one of the hardest secrets to keep, and it's bad whenever you want to go somewhere sunny."

"Is it really that important that I have to see you _die _in sunlight?"

"How many times to I have to tell you we are not like movie vampires? We don't burst into flames, we don't die, we don't _melt_ but it's hard to explain. And I've never seen my family in the sunlight...well Rosalie once but she'll kill me if I brought it up."

"Okay I'll go with you. But you're not completely forgiven I'm still mad! I want an explanation later – and no dazzling!"

"Fine!"

We sat in silence as Bella had breakfast and while she was getting dressed I washed her dishes and put them away. When Bella came back downstairs I lifted her onto my back and ran to a big open meadow.

I'd only been there once or twice, to clear my mind. I knew it was a good place to go, especially now in summer when there were wild flowers and the grass was a healthy shade of green. When we got there I set Bella down to take in her surroundings.

"I will never get used to that." Bella said taking deep breaths.

I laughed a little and then my phone beeped. I took it out; I had a text from Alice.

**Edward the sun will shine in about five minutes or so, just relax!**

She must have Jasper on patrol or something. I was nervous, what would she think if she saw me sparkle like a fairy? I thought I would be okay with this but all of a sudden I was feeling very self conscious. She might laugh...or even worse – take pictures. But even if she did take pictures they wouldn't turn out very well and it wouldn't be so bad, then if she did put them on the internet people would just suspect bad photo editing.

"Who was that?" Bella asked trying to see my phone.

"Alice, she wants me to relax." I replied putting my phone away.

"She can feel what you're feeling?"

"No that's Jasper, but when Alice sees one of us doing something a little out of character she has to make sure all of us who have a special ability use it to the fullest. I guess she just doesn't want to lose anyone else in her life."

"Oh, it must be weird to feel what everyone else is feeling."

"It wasn't so bad for Jasper when he and Alice came to live with us. Rosalie and Emmett came not that long after and they were often filled with lust...and then so was Jasper. So he couldn't complain. But now that the lust is gone and rarely returns he's pretty normal. Unless someone is school is feeling suicidal and is sent to him."

"Why would they be sent to him?"

"Jasper decided he didn't really want to enrol in high school so he's the school's guidance councillor instead. He's the best in the business because he can really feel what everyone else is feeling. Or he can manipulate them to feeling what he wants. So he's a big help."

"That's so cool. Do you think when I'm a vampire I will have a special ability?"

"Maybe...I hope I can read your mind when you become a vampire I'd really like to know what you think about."

"You'd only like to know what I think about when I'm happy with you but right now I am furious. You don't see it but when this show is over yes I will get mad again."

"Ugh...Jasper and Emmett are so lucky!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Oh no. Now I was in more trouble. I could tell easily that Bella was going through PMS, she was all jumpy and paranoid and her emotions were all over the place oh and she was also very sensitive.

"Oh look the sun!" I pointed up at the sky, the clouds were parting and the sun was shining through. I walked away from Bella so I could open my shirt so she could see more clearly...I was also trying to show off a bit.

It wasn't long before I felt the sun hit me and that's when I turned to face Bella.

Bella's POV

Edward turned away from me and began to undo his shirt...what was he doing? If he was stripping it wouldn't take long for me to yell 'rapist'. It almost felt that way. When the sun hit him he turned to face me.

I stood in shock all thoughts and feelings had left me I was truly _dazzled _I can see why this would be a problem if you were going out today. Edward's skin looked like it was embedded with diamonds. He was _sparkling_. It was amazing and I don't know why he would hide it.

"Well?" Edward asked after a minute. He sounded really self-conscious.

"You're beautiful..." I was surprised when the words left my mouth because I didn't think I was capable of speaking.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I mean I don't get it...how is this even possible?"

"I don't know. Carlisle wants to move somewhere sunny to do some research but we refuse to risk exposure to humans. If we walked out onto the middle of the street on a day like this we'd be killed almost instantly by the Volturi."

"Ah, more special vampire rules."

"They aren't exactly rules. Just one rule: don't expose yourself to the humans. But I've broken it at least five times already."

"Yet you're still here."

"Well it's not like I went to a festival or something and showed everyone myself in the sun. You're one person and you wouldn't tell anyone would you?"

"I don't know. I'm still mad at you."

"I don't get why you're mad at me. I was trying to protect you from being killed by other vampires!"

"Vampires like you who wouldn't hurt me!"

"That's not a guarantee...they could have hurt you. But they won't because they are vegetarians like us and your blood isn't as appealing to them as it is to me."

"Do you need to hunt? Is that what this is? Because you haven't been in a while."

"A little bit. Oh and is it 'that time of the month'? Because if it is that would explain a lot."

"SHUT UP! It happens okay?"

"Bella I'm sorry..." Edward started to button his shirt again and then he came to put his arms around me. "I know I went too far and I didn't mean to."

"I think you did mean to go that far and that you did want to say that and make me mad. I think we should just give up on this."

"Give up on what?"

"I just want to be left alone for a while Edward like I told you yesterday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes especially now because I am on my period. I know you know about it I guess it wasn't that hard to figure out. Anyway you need to hunt..."

"Okay...I'll take you back home."

Edward lifted me onto his back and ran me back home. When we got there he opened the door and set me down on the couch in the living room. He stayed with me until I was okay and was about to leave when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Edward said into the phone. There was a lot of fast talking coming from his phone. "Emmett? ... Really? ... Mike? ... What about the party? ... Alice is going to be so disappointed... Yeah ... At least it's done ... I really wish I could have been there... You did? ... Sweet! We have to upload it to YouTube! ... Okay ... Look I'm just about to leave Bella's to go hunt so meet me in the forest out back... Okay... Bye." Edward hung his phone up and turned to me. "Mike's been sent to the crazy house. We finally got to him."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about."

"Are you going to be okay alone?"

"Edward I'll be fine. I told you what I wanted was to be alone and I will be...if you go."

"Okay...goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

He kissed me on the forehead before leaving. I stared after him for a long time and eventually got up and logged onto Facebook.

I decided to delete my old status about Edward. I shouldn't have called him a vampire...

Bella's status update: **At home alone...bored...heard Mike got sent to a mental asylum. You miss a lot when you're not at school.**

Jessica commented: **HA I KNEW you ditched! Why did you ditch?**

Bella commented: **Because Edward wanted to show me something.**

Jessica: **Ooh he wanted to 'show' you something! *wink wink***

Bella: **EWW NO! We're not there yet and I don't think we will be for a long time.**

Jessica: **Bella, sex isn't that bad! The first time hurts a little but then its fine!**

Bella: **We are NOT having that conversation on Facebook!**

Jessica: **Fine MSN me!**

Bella: **No thanks...**

* * *

**I don't know if that was a good ending to the chap or not! I just thought that if I wrote more than this then it would be a super long chap.**

**OH and I have decided that Edward's stalker comes back! (You remember the one mentioned like forever ago?) Well I was reading some previous chapters and I realized I'd been so busy trying to get Mike out of the picture I forgot about Edward's stalker. I'm not sure if I should have them come back or not because I really don't know what I was thinking adding it... Tell me what you think.**

**The thing stopping me from updating was just that I had been writing in school for a different fanfiction story and I couldn't be bothered to type it up and then I got writer's block, oh and I was generally a little lazy because I am off for half term. :P**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chap and thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chap!**

**This time in your review I would like you to tell me the weirdest stalking experience you've ever had. Because according to twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT I have been encouraging you guys to stalk people. The weirdest/best story will be mentioned in my next chap! :)**

**xx**


	27. My Weirdest Stalking Experience

**Hello. I'M BACK! Okay so I got SO OBSESSED with writing this story that I have the next chapter written and ready to post. But you have to wait. Oh yeah I'm being a bitch. BUT please enjoy this chap because I had a blast writing it. All the details are in the bottom A/N. :)

* * *

**

Eddie's POV

When I left Bella I went to get Emmett from the school. He was not going to get out of there without being seen if I didn't. All the way there I was thinking of Bella and how I had been a thoughtless monster to her in the meadow. I wish there was some way to make it up to her but I didn't know how. There was also the case of her becoming a vampire because I know that that was bound to happen. I just didn't want her doing this when she's mad at me. She might attack me with her new found strength. Of course I could always stop her from being a vampire, if I knew any stalking techniques. But I was hopeless at that.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled at me when we were halfway home. He was telling me about what happened with Mike but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to find ways to get Bella to forgive me.

"Sorry Emmett. I just want Bella to stop being mad at me." I replied sighing.

"Wow you're really cut up about this man. But maybe if you had taken her feelings into consideration and smelt her period blood you would have been all right."

"Ew. I am not about to go sniffing around every month for someone's period blood that's gross."

"Well good because it smells rank."

"You've smelt it?"

"Yeah once. I so didn't mean to but I did."

"You're gross."

"Yep and that's why I'm your brother!"

When we got home I didn't stay long I ran out to go buy some things for Bella and beg for her forgiveness - again. When did I become so heartless?

Bella opened the door when she saw me she took the chocolates from me and slammed the door in my face. I wasn't giving up now so I climbed through her bedroom window which she had stupidly left open. I lounged on her bed waiting for her to come up to her room.

"FUCK! Edward what are you doing here?" Bella demanded when she saw me.

"I want to apologise!"

"But I'm not MAD AT YOU!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"Because I just don't want to be around you right now. You might not think this is a big deal but it is. And I'm really self conscious this time of month. Having you around won't change that. Sorry."

"It's okay Bella I just want to help. It's what I'm here for."

"You really wanna help?"

I got up and hugged her she hugged me back. "Anything Bella,"

"Can you go to the store and get me some tampons?"

I pulled away from her. "You want me to what?"

"Get me some tampons. Look it's not a big deal it's just I need some more and I can't do it because I'm using my last one and I don't want it to-"

I put my finger to her lips so that I didn't hear the end of her sentence. I guess it's normal for a guy to get his girlfriend tampons but I just never had to do it - until now. Besides don't people look at you weirdly if you buy them? Especially when you're a dude?

"Which store?" I asked before I could change my mind.

"Just the nearest one should be fine. Thanks."

"Never speak of this."

I ran off to the nearest store I could find and went so fast no one noticed me take the tampons and get out of the store. I timed my exit perfectly so that the next person who walked through the door set the alarm off not me. Or so people thought. When I got back to Bellas room she wasn't there.

"Bella?"

"In here," she called I opened the bathroom door and handed her the box and walked back out. A few minutes later she returned and kissed me. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Just don't ask me again. I never want to do that again."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing I stole them."

"EDWARD!"

"What? No one saw me!"

"Still how would me father feel if he found out I was dating a thief?"

"He doesn't know you're dating at all."

"Oh yeah I guess I should tell him..."

"No! I mean you can if you want but then I'd have to meet him and actually force him to like me...I've never done that type of thing before."

"It shouldn't be that bad. I thought it'd be easier because you can read minds. Look, this is a big deal. My dad wants to know where I go all the time because he doesn't know about us. He just thinks I'm really good friends with your sisters and he doesn't believe that. At least if we told him then you know...he might trust me a little more."

"I doubt it. 'Hey dad I'm dating a vampire now. But don't freak out he's just always bloodthirsty - especially for my blood - but it's all good because I know he won't hurt me. Oh and this is the best part - soon I'll be a vampire just like him!' See now what father wouldn't want his daughter to live like that?" I asked sarcastically.

"I see your point. Look you should go, prepare for class tomorrow I'll see you later."

I could tell she had seen enough of me for one day and she was probably overwhelmed and tired so I knew it was time for me to go.

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No I think I should use my truck. You know before it dies of old age and I feel that coming on."

"Sure. When it does die will you let me buy you a new car?"

"What? No! ... Actually maybe. But anyway just go before I start looking through car catalogues!"

I laughed as Bella shooed me out of her room and out of her house. We weren't fighting anymore and I was happy about that. Once I was home I went on Facebook it had been a while and there was always something going on.

Jessica status update: Edward wasn't at school today. :( And Mike's been sent to the loony bin! :O

Mikes status update: Edward Cullen's a b*****d who deserves to die!  
Mike commented: Mikes Facebook account will temporarily be shut down. Sorry for the inconvenience. - Mikes mom.

Bella status update: Mike's gone, Edward and I are back on track and I have a clueless father. Yep everything's the way it should be.

Alice status update: **OMFG just read a super funny fanfiction crossover!**  
Emmett commented: **what now?**  
Alice commented: **Daniel Gale: Cumming to America.**  
Emmett: **CUMMING?**  
Alice: **Yep.**  
Edward: **Oh Alice tut tut reading lemons?**  
Alice: **SHUT UP I KNOW YOU DO WORSE!  
**  
Edward status update: **Wow! Facebook font got super tiny!**  
Alice commented: **No shit Sherlock. Where have you been?**  
Edward commented: **Having a life.**  
Alice: **Uh huh sure you have...**  
Edward: **What was the last fanfiction you read before that crossover thing?**  
Alice: **Edward Wallbanger. No relation to you of course.  
**Edward: **How many chapters?**  
Alice: **I don't know and anyway I read fast! Just leave me alone!**  
Edward: **You started it.**  
Esme: **STOP FIGHTING ON FACEBOOK! And Alice! You're too young to be reading things like Edward Wallbanger!**  
Alice: Sorry **Esme...wait...how do you know what Edward Wallbanger is?**  
Esme: **...**

Wow a lot happens when you haven't been on Facebook in a while. Of course there was more than status updates but who really cares about that?

The next day was bad. I had forgotten about setting things for the class to do so last minute I set them a writing exercise (that Emmett believes doesn't count as a stalking thing and it's not). The title is "My weirdest stalking experience" I said I'd read the best one out to the class.

Emmett was writing a made up story because he hadn't done any real stalking. I could hear his tale unwind in his head. It was really fictional and nothing close to real life.

Bella wasn't writing anything she just sat there shifting uncomfortably in her chair. I felt bad for her. Well I felt bad for woman because they have to go through that every month. I don't understand how they do it.

It wasn't long until I collected all the papers and scanned through them. There was one that caught my eye...

"Okay class listen to this story." I held the paper out to read it and cleared my throat.

"My weirdest stalking experience by Jessica Stanley.

"It was about 3 months ago when I had my first and last stalking experience. It's something that I would never do. I was just driven to it by obsession and curiosity.

"You might think I'm a crazy person but come on, if you go to a stalking class of course you're going to be classified as crazy.

"Anyway, I started this class because well, Edward was teaching it and he's super hot and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to stare at him all day so I went with it. It didn't take much to let my parents take the class they let me do anything.

"So there I was in the middle of the classroom watching Sex God Cullen tell us about stalking. This was bliss...until that bitch Bella joined the class. I know what you think that I'm a bitch saying that about Bella but it's true. She's a bitch. She waltzes into the classroom and Edward's ... For lack of better words eye-fucking her it's horrible!

"This is what drove me to my stalking experience. After a week or so of watching Edward eye-fuck that bitch and over the last few days her doing the same I decided to take action. Someone had to find out if they were actually fucking and that person would be me.

"One night I made a plan I found out where the Cullens lived and tracked them down to a place in the forest. For a while I was jealous especially when looking at that fucking fantastic house of theirs. Lucky bitches all of them. Spoilt Cullen kids. After I was done being dazzled by their house I walked up to it.

"Everything seemed normal but just to make sure I called the house. Edward's mom answered the phone. I was startled at how fast she picked up the phone it only rang once. I asked where they lived and then she asked why I said that I wanted to know because Rosalie and I were partners for Chemistry and she told me - even gave me directions. So I knew I was in the right place.

"I stood outside the house for a while not knowing what to do and then I noticed that despite the HUGE garage Edward's Volvo was parked outside the house. I took a peek in the windows but couldn't see anything because of the tint in the windows. So I took a deep breath and faced the house. I was never going to get to the bottom of this without doing something dangerous.

"Just when I was about to walk up to the house my phone starts ringing. It's Bella the bitch. I ask her if she'd ever been to the Cullens house and if she was there right now and if she knew what the house looked like. She answered yes, no and then yes again. So my time was wasted because she wasn't even there.

"Bella then asked why I was there and I told her that I was at the Cullen house hoping to find her because I had to ask her something. I hadn't thought that far ahead when Bella - the bitch - asks me what I wanted to ask her. So I asked something really stupid only to get the reply "Really Jess?" so I told her I had to go and hung up.

"After one last look at the house I went home. There was nothing else for me to do.

"And that was my weirdest stalking experience."

When I was finished there was silence. That was a lot to take in and I wasn't sure how long it took for that kind of information to sink into a human brain. So I waited unilateral Emmett figured it out and started to clap. Amazingly everyone else did too.

"Well written piece Jessica." I said when the applause had died down. "Very imaginative."

"Yes of course." Jessica replied and everyone stared at her. "What? You really thought I went to the Cullens house like a freak? No way!" Jessica began to blush furiously and I laughed.

"Well now that I think about it you might want to have toned it down a bit. That's all a bit eccentric and the swearing needs to be taken out."

"What do you mean?"

"This was you're final exam. I'm marking it and sending it off home so you're parents can look. They have to know how you got on in class. This is like all your other classes you know."

"Shit!"

"Oh and Jessica can I please speak to you before you leave?"

This would be interesting.

* * *

**Okay. *takes deep breath* sorry for not updating in FOREVER! Laptop chargers are rarer than I thought. Plus there was my whole moving house thing.**

**Links for the stories mentioned: Edward Wallbanger: w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 5072648 / 1 / Edward_Wallbanger**

** Daniel Gale: Cumming to America: w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 5651534 / 1 / Daniel_Gale_Cumming_to_America**

**Thanks for sending in your stalking stories BUT the one mentioned is actually a real life experience I went through with my friend XxDaAshersxX except I had to over exaggerate to make it Jessica's. ;) But seriously it was good right?**

**I HAVE TREATS! Okay so I told you in my top A/N that I got obsessed with this story...not just this one! I have the 1st chap of EMMETT'S story! Yeah he won the poll and there's no doubt about that. You can still vote if you want I don't mind. :)**

**SO if you review telling me the following things you will get a sneak peek of the next chap AND a look at the 1st chap of the next story. :) How awesome am I? Very I know. :) I love you guys. :D **

**Okay to get these awesome things you MUST include in your review:**

**1. A reason why you like this story.**

**2. Your fave character.**

**3. Your fave chap.**

**Got it? GOOD! OH and you can recommend my story to someone! (You don't have to do this for the sneak peeks but it would be nice if you did!)**

**Now if for some reason you don't want one of the sneak peeks let me know. :) I think I have enough content to give everyone a different sneak peek. :D**

**GO REVIEW NOW!**

**xx**


	28. Introducing: Papa Swan

**Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed and I hoped you loved the sneak peeks! I have loads of ideas for Emmett's story and I hope you don't mind there will be quite a lot of detail involved! BUT let's not think about that! We have a stalking class to attend!**

* * *

_Oh my God! I knew he shouldn't have read MY story out to the whole class! I bet they all think I'm a freak – and worse EDWARD might think I'm a freak! Oh God now I've really messed up my chance with him! Why did I write that? Anything BUT that!_ Jessica thought as she waited until everyone else had filed out of the classroom. Is it wrong to say I was enjoying this?

But there was a serious side to why I called her out. I think she is my stalker. I don't know how but yes I think it's her. If it's not Jessica then I don't know who. But they seemed to stop stalking me after Bella made her love for me known so I am suspecting her and just have to call her out on it.

Emmett and Bella stayed too, I guessed they wanted to see the show.

_Ugh, why are Emmett and Bella always here at the end of class? It's like they always wait for Edward. I don't get it. I guess I would too but come on; a girl's gotta live her life._ Jessica's thoughtless thoughts came again. I was getting sick of her voice even if she hadn't said anything yet. Does she have to think so loud?

"Jessica, do you know why I've asked you here?" I asked putting down the book I was pretending to read.

_God he looks so sexy!_ "No Edward I don't." Jessica replied.

"Well I can't even begin to explain why you're here either. You're story was out of line of course and I'm sure you're aware of that but I have something else to ask you too."

"Okay so tell me what you want to know. I'll explain as best I can." She was trying to be seductive but if I was being honest – which I am – it was the most repulsing thing ever. And I've had mental images of Emmett and Rosalie.

"Are you jealous of Bella and me?"

"Well more so Bella. Look you're a sex God. You may not know that but fuck you are something."

"Here we go again with the inappropriate comments..." I said under my breath. I cleared my throat to speak to Jessica properly. "Why were you stalking me?"

"I told you! Well my story did! It's all there in pink and white!" Jessica writes in pink pen...I don't get it.

"That doesn't explain a lot "This is what drove me to my stalking experience. After a week or so of watching Edward eye-fuck that bitch and over the last few days her doing the same I decided to take action." Is not a reason to stalk someone." I quoted.

"Fine. That was only one of the reasons why I decided to stalk you. This is another thing you may not know about yourself, you're a total weirdo. I mean I don't think that but other people do. So I decided to investigate exactly what you and your family do because it seems to me and everyone else that you don't have social lives at all. So I had two reasons."

"Interesting..." I can't believe that a student would use my own techniques against me. I am the worst teacher ever. "About five months ago were you stalking me at night?"

"Only because I was bored and it wasn't just me...it was Lauren's slumber party and we went to your house to see if you were there and when your mom told us where you were we went looking for you and...Wait how did you know?"

"I heard you,"

"How? We were SUPER quiet!"

"Not quiet enough. You're lucky we didn't call the police." Emmett and Bella started to snicker but I glared at them I was also having a bad time trying not to laugh.

"Look I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault the first time! Lauren was being a total bitch and REALLY wanted to stalk you so much! She said if I didn't come with her I'd be uncool and I'm struggling to keep up my popularity as it is! You wouldn't understand though..."

"Jessica just go."

"Oh...Okay." Jessica got up slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room. _Damn it! Why didn't you stop talking? You know what...maybe I should just stop trying he's not even interested in me I could see him looking over at _her_ every two seconds..._

Emmett, Bella and I burst out laughing. It's all bad being a teacher, especially when you're "gifted".

"So that was fun now what?" Emmett asked when he had sobered up.

"We should go home. It's almost half four." I said looking at my watch.

"Oh I really have to go! My dad wants to talk to me about something." Bella said standing up. "Will you drop me off at the police station?"

I nodded. "While you're there, file a report for stalking." Emmett suggested cracking up again.

"I will," Bella laughed.

"Come on then," I sighed walking out of the room with Bella behind, leaving Emmett and his joke. "What do you think your dad wants to talk to you about?" I asked when we were in the car.

"I don't know. He just said he needed to talk to me. There must be something going on because we never have a talk unless he needs to say something. I'm saying this only happens like once a millennium so it has to be important." Bella replied.

"More important than me?"

"Yes Edward more important than you."

"I am shocked!"

"I'm sure you are. Wow, vampires are so self-absorbed."

"I am NOT! Now I'm hurt."

"Aw, I'm so sorry Eddie." Bella pouted and put her hand on my thigh.

"No, no you've done enough!"

I laughed as we pulled up to the station.

"Well this little role play was fun but I really should go..." Bella said slowly while she undid her seatbelt.

"I know,"

"I'll call you when this is over and you'll come and save me right?"

"I always do."

"Okay, well I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye,"

Bella kissed my nose and jumped out of the car. I waited a while until I heard Charlie's thoughts registered that Bella was there and then I went home.

I remembered I had a ton of stalking stories to grade if I was ever going to give this class a report at the end of the semester so I decided to see if Emmett was home to see if he could help me. But he wasn't. He must still be in that classroom.

"Edward where's my husband?" Rosalie asked when she saw me.

"Probably still in hysterics in my classroom why?" I replied . I didn't know what she wanted with him anyway, she was thinking of what to do this summer.

"Just wondering because he always seems to be spending time with you and I don't understand why. Is he turning gay? Is that what you've done to him?" I only noticed then that was waving around a nail file. Those things could be dangerous so I took a step back before replying.

"If anything he's decided to turn gay himself. I told you I wasn't gay, I PROVED to you I wasn't gay so why do you keep thinking I'm still GAY?"

"Can we please stop yelling about being gay?" Esme called.

"Edward has anyone told you that first impressions never fade? Anyway I'm sorry but if he comes home and says he's gay I will kill you!"

"I don't think so. It's really your fault because you don't keep better hold of your husband."

"Just make sure he gets home! And tell him he's not allowed to spend so much time with you. Why should you get to have all the fun."

"You think what I'm going through is fun? I just found out my mysterious stalker was Jessica."

Rosalie burst out laughing and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To put that on Facebook!"

Oh great. That's just what I needed.

Bella's POV

As I walked into the police station Charlie was on his way out. He smiled when he saw me and said goodbye and walked over to where I was standing.

"Hey Bells," He greeted me with a half smile.

"Hi Dad," I returned the half smile and began to leave the station, Charlie behind me.

"Who left you off?" Charlie asked as we got into his cruiser.

"Edward..." There was no point lying he probably saw me get out of Edward's car.

"Cullen?"

"Yeah, we had class together last period and he offered."

"Well that's nice. You never seem to drive to school yourself any more. Do you always ride with friends?"

"Yeah it's not that I don't love the truck it's just my friends refuse to be seen in it." Alice would have a fit if she had to drive the Chevy.

The rest of the drive home was silent. I knew he had no response to what I had just told him. But because the conversation had ended I was worried about what he really did want to talk about. What if it was Edward? I would not be ready for that. Especially when I don't even know what's going on with us.

As we pulled up to the house I was deciding what to cook. But Charlie said not to worry: we were going OUT to dinner. Oh God...

Edward's POV

"Edward!" Esme called from downstairs. Oh sure she tells US not to yell but when she does it it's FINE.

Instead of lecturing her which would result in a rant for me I decided to get up off of my bed and go to the top of the stairs to see what she wants. I took an overdramatic sigh and said "What?"

"We're going to dinner, dress up." Esme replied and walked away.

Dinner? Wait, what? I searched everyone's minds but no one was giving up the name of the person or people we were going to dinner with.

I sighed again and knocked on Alice's door she opened the door and handed me a tux and closed the door again. Then I went to my room to put on this monkey suit.

I came down stairs where Esme was fixing Carlisle's tie and Rosalie was explaining to Emmett what he was and wasn't allowed to do tonight. And then I got a text.

* * *

Eddie,  
You going to dinner tonight?  
Bella xx

yeah, think so...  
Eddie xx

me too! Wait...same dinner?  
Bella xx

probably, my mom and dad are making a big deal about it. Everyone's coming.  
Eddie xx

Yay! At least that way Emmett will take the attention away from us!  
Bella xx

Not too sure. Rose is giving him commands about what he can and can't do tonight. Sorry. Oh got to go! Esme wants me...  
Eddie xx

Bye! Love ya!  
Bella xx

* * *

I locked my phone and put on the inside pocket of my blazer. Esme stood in front of me to take a look at me.

"Bend down," Esme demanded. I did so and she tried to fix my hair. "Damn it Edward! Doesn't your hair go down?"

"Yes, but I styled it this way." I replied straightening up and fixing the hair Esme had moved.

"Gay!" Rosalie sang.

"ROSALIE LILIAN HALE!" Esme shrieked. "HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR BROTHER NAMES! You know I don't approve. Apologise, now."

"Sorry Edward." Rosalie sighed.

"Good, now Edward go check to see if Alice and Jasper are ready." Esme said.

I smirked and walked away. "Edward if you walk in here you'll be scarred for life. We'll be down in a five minutes." Alice called when I reached the door.

On my way back downstairs I got another text from Bella.

Can you ask Alice what the dinner's about tonight?  
Bella xx

there was another text straight after that.

* * *

Never mind! She just text me!  
Bella xx

Will you fill me in?  
Eddie xx

Just because my dad is being nosy. He wants to get to know your family because we've become super close. Nothing to worry about!  
Bella xx

Okay  
Eddie xx

Ha! You sign your name Eddie! :P  
Bella xx

Shut up! See u soon.  
Eddie xx

Okay  
Bella xx

* * *

Bella's POV

knowing that this was just a dinner with the Cullens wasn't a problem. I knew them and was used to them knew they wouldn't mind if I did something embarrassing. The only person I was worried about was Emmett. I knew he would blow our cover or something. I didn't want my dad to find out that Edward and I were dating; I just wanted him to know I was friendly with the Cullens. Boyfriends were a whole different thing with my dad.

"Bella would you put your phone down for two seconds and help me?" Charlie called from his room. I ran in to find him struggling to do up his tie.

"Dad really? I'd thought you learnt this when mom moved out." I smiled and helped him anyway.

"Look I'm sorry I've been busy and not bothered to learn something so stupid and time consuming."

"It wouldn't be time consuming if you knew how to do it…there."

"Thank you. So aren't you curious?"

"About what?" I asked taking a seat on Charlie's bed smoothing down my dress.

I was taking a chance tonight. This would be Edward and my first date. We hadn't exactly been on one yet with Edward's crazy scheming and of course the stalking class. Even though both our families would be there it was the closet we were getting to a date. So I decided to wear one of the dresses Alice and Rosalie had bought me the weekend we went shopping, with heels, make up and a bag. If Alice and Rosalie could see me right now they would be so proud. Or they'd say it was a good attempt but I messed something up…

"Who we're having dinner with." Charlie replied.

"Oh…yeah I am." I said as convincingly as I could. I doubt I fooled him though.

"The Cullens."

"Why?"

"Well you seem to have become pretty close with them and I thought I might get to know them. It might give us something to talk about."

"And you don't trust them because of all the gossip going on and you want to make sure they're safe for me to be around." I added.

"Why do you always say that when I want to have dinner with some other family?"

"Because that is the reason dad. I'm not stupid."

"Well come on then if you don't wanna be late…" Charlie muttered.

* * *

Bella,  
Make sure you don't trip in that dress. By the way I think you did a pretty good job on your own…OH and Edward will LOVE you in that dress.  
Your psychic pixie.

Alice,  
Thanks! And WHERE will I trip?  
The clumsy human.

Just be careful! We'll be there when you get here. Do you want people to know that you and Edward are dating?  
Your psychic pixie.

I will! And NO!  
The clumsy human.

Okay  
your psychic pixie.

* * *

Alice's text surprised me. But I knew it was her because no one else would know if I would trip or not. So I lifted the skirt of my dress while leaving the house to get into the cruiser. I didn't protest about Charlie driving. Knowing me if I was driving I would rip my dress or snag my tights or something.

When we got to the restaurant the Cullens were indeed already there. Every one turned in their seats to watch Charlie and I enter. I sat down beside Edward and Charlie sat on the other side of the table beside Carlisle.

We sat at a round table and I noted where everyone was sitting and why they were sitting that way. It went Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and me. I knew Esme was sitting beside Emmett to put him in his place, ditto Rosalie, Jasper was there to prevent Rosalie and Alice from gossiping, Alice was beside Edward to warn him of something, and Edward was beside me for obvious reasons.

* * *

You look amazing tonight.  
Eddie xx

Thanks, you look good yourself.  
Bella xx

so let me get this right, your keeping me a secret from your father?  
Eddie xx

Yep. Hope that's okay.  
Bella xx

that's fine. Just warn me if I stare too much.  
Eddie xx

hmm…like now?  
Bella xx

* * *

I tried not to laugh as Edward quickly looked away. I left my phone in my lap because I had a feeling I would need it a lot...

* * *

**Ooh! The next chap will be fun. :) I think a few more chapters and this story will be wrapped up! Just a heads up I haven't been writing this week. Been catching up with the social networking world. :P**

**Updating now because there's a snow day! Do you have snow where you are?**

**Few more things. I have made a community. Just for these stories so you can follow it and know when I post the next story because tbh if you put me on author alert I would spam you (some of you probably already know that. :P) **

**PLUS I want your opinion. To get you guys more involved in the story series I was thinking of creating a forum. So it's a roleplay and you guys can take the roles of characters and who knows...maybe I will use some of the conversation in my story! I just think it'd be fun. But...I would have to be Edward and Emmett. Because I love writing them and I hope you don't mind. :P**

**Review and let me know how you feel about these things! Oh and if you would like to have a forum then pick your character. Note: Mike will not be on the forum he is currently in rehabilitation so sorry...**

**xx**


	29. When Charlie Met The Cullens

**Hello stalkers! I KNOW it's been like a MONTH. BUT there are very good reasons well a reason. EXAMS. Over Christmas and last week have been over run by EXAMS. They are terrible things but they are supposed to help us choose GCSE's to get jobs so I'm not sitting here writing about stalking classes for the rest of my life. :P OH and I have exciting news at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

Eddie's POV

Don't stare at Bella. Don't stare at Bella...

Damn this was hard. Why is she so beautiful? Even Jasper can't help me right now. Alice and Rosalie were trying to talk and ended up texting. In fact everyone started texting and Esme noticed and sent everyone a death glare text.

_To my beloved family,_  
_STOP TEXTING IT'S RUDE!_  
_*death glare*_  
_don't make me text again!_  
_- The best 2nd mom you could ever ask for._

Everyone sent back an apology and a sad face. This was mine.

* * *

**To the best mom ever,**  
**Sorry for the texting, :( but Bella and I have a problem. I can't compliment her or say anything of the romantic kind because Bella doesn't want her dad to find out we're dating.**  
**Promise to try and make texting less obvious.**  
**- Your favourite least annoying son.**

_To my least annoying son,_  
_Fine. You're forgiven. Only because you're the only one with any decent excuse. But why is Bella not telling Charlie about her relationship with you? She should tell him! He has a right to know!_  
_- Your very concerned mother._

**To my mother who takes things way too seriously.**  
**Now who's texting excessively? Anyway I don't know why she's not telling Charlie. Maybe she's not ready. Look I'm not pushing her.**  
**- Your caring son.**

_To my caring son,_

_Well that's nice but I still don't think Bella should be hiding things from her father. At least hint to her that she should tell him. I know she probably doesn't think it's a good idea but you never know. This might be a good thing maybe Charlie would stop worrying about her so much. He's been calling in to ask about her she seems distant to him somehow. That's probably why we're here. He wants to get to know the people who are a big part of Bella's life. Anyway let her know she should say something and PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY._

_- You know I'm right._

* * *

Damn it she was right. I put my phone away and waited for them to bring out our main course. Everyone had made their way through the starter without a problem, well almost. When we were ordering drinks Emmett protested that Esme and Carlisle got to drink wine but he didn't. He claimed he was nearly 21 and demanded to get some.

"Emmett honey no you're not. You're nineteen remember?" Esme hissed.

"Oh right, sorry mom." And that was that.

When we started to eat Bella looked at us in amazement as we ate everything. Of course it tasted vile because I don't have the same taste buds I used to but we were all very good actors by now.

Charlie looked awkward being around us. Like we were royalty or something and he was just a peasant. Which in a way is true, but I don't disrespect Chief Swan in any way. Obviously he could see how happy Bella was around us and that he seemed happy that Bella had made friends but there was something about the way he looked at us that said _why them? _In fact I can prove that he did say that, well _thought_it. He was thinking about how different we seemed the whole dinner and almost seemed oblivious to Esme's small talk.

"So Charlie how's work?" Esme asked. She was asking more direct questions now because Charlie wasn't really picking up on rhetorical questions and my mother hated being ignored.

"Oh you know the usual, not much going on for a small town." Charlie replied. He was looking at Bella who was looking me. _What's with them two? I wonder if I should say something or maybe that would upset Bella..._

Maybe I should speak up. But I didn't get on the wrong side of Bella _and _her father right now. I nudged Bella and she blinked and then looked at me. Her eyes weren't just looking at my face it was all of me I wondered what she was thinking about.

"Bella I think you should tell your father." I said quietly.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because I think he might understand. I've been reading his thoughts and it seems that we aren't very good at being subtle. He already thinks there's something going on. At least if we tell him it won't be as bad. Or so I think but maybe if we consider telling him Alice will see how he reacts."

"Hmm...Okay,"

That's when the main course arrived and we stopped talking for a while to eat. We have a plan to get rid of the food at the end of the night; Carlisle says if we can make ourselves sick and bring it all back up we'll be okay. I hope he's right. I don't know what would happen to the food if it stayed in our stomachs forever, probably just stay there undigested. Ew, that's horrible.

When we were halfway through the main course Bella text me letting me know she wanted to tell her father after this course. After sending a confirmation text I was sure she actually wanted to do this. Well until another topic was brought to the table.

"So Edward, I've been hearing around town you have been teaching an extracurricular class at school. What do you teach?"

Shit. He had to ask THAT question. All I knew was that I was not about to let the father of the love of my life know I taught a stalking class. Emmett was about to answer but there was a loud sound under the table and he shut up. I think Rosalie kicked him. I looked at Alice who looked calm and she looked back at me before speaking.

"Edward does teach an extracurricular class but it's following on from a project the teacher's started last year. So it may sound strange..." Alice never took her eyes off of me checking to see how I would respond to all of this. "What has everyone been saying about the class Chief Swan?"

"Well a lot of people seemed to come to me and ask if Bella was involved in the class but I know she hasn't because she's been doing Home Economics. The parents sounded pleased with that and when they walked away I heard them mutter something like 'that's good it wouldn't look good if the chief's daughter was in _that _class'."

"Who has spoken to you?"

"Mrs Newton for one. She said that you and your brother got Mike sent to the crazy house single handed. I didn't believe her but from the way this sounds I should."

"First of all we did not send Mike to the crazy house. I know we did help him off there but it really was for his own good." I interjected. He wasn't going to stop me from seeing Bella because even if he did he couldn't fight me off.

"So what is the class you teach?"

"I teach..." Well better this than if he found out what really happened to Mike.

"He teaches self-defence dad." Bella blurted. Her father and I just stared at her in surprise.

"Really?" Charlie spoke after a moment. Everyone had gone silent.

I coughed a bit before getting a mental note from Alice saying to play along with it and that he would believe us. "Yes I do. The teachers tried to teach it last year but it didn't go as well as they had hoped and I thought maybe if a student taught it to other students it might be easier for them to understand. It is after all important to know how to defend yourself if you're ever in a position of danger." I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time. Even if she did take a self-defence class I'm pretty sure she'd still get hurt.

"Well I'm surprised, Bells if you needed self-defence training I could have helped you with it you know."

"I know dad but you're always busy or tired and I didn't want to bother you. Besides Edward is a really good coach." She was smiling and I would give anything to know what she was thinking.

"That's nice," Charlie spoke through gritted teeth before eating again. _He's up to something with my daughter and I know it. I have to call them out on it._

* * *

**Bella,**

**You're father's on to us.**

**Eddie xx**

_Chill out! Why what's he thinking?_

_Bella xx_

**Well ever since you made that comment about me being a 'good coach' he probably thinks we're hooking up. Okay, his thoughts haven't gone that far but you never know...**

**Eddie xx**

_Don't worry! He'll find out and everything will be okay! Promise!_

_*virtual kisses*_

_Bella xx_

**Thanks Bella, you always know how to make it better.**

***virtual kisses***

**Eddie xx**

* * *

_To the love birds,_

_PLEASE STOP! It's getting really soppy and cheesy. Virtual kisses I mean really?_

_Evil Little Annoying Lying Pixie Bitch Attention Whore xx_

**To Evil Little Annoying...WHATEVER,**

**I don't care. Now put your phone away Esme is in the middle of sending everyone death glares.**

**The person who thinks you should just stick with 'Alice' as a signature.**

_To Dude look who has the long names now,_

_I AM OFFENDED YOU DID NOT SEND ME ANY KISSES. YOU SEND BELLA THEM!_

_Evil Little Annoying Lying Pixie Bitch Attention Whore_

_P.S You don't deserve my kisses._

* * *

_To Mr and Miss I Promise To Stop Texting,_

_*DEATH GLARE*_

_The 2nd reason for your existence._

I wonder how Bella reacted to Alice's text. Probably by telling her to shut up and that she'd have to deal with the fact that we're in love. But she never text me back.

As soon as the main course was cleared I looked at Bella and she looked back at me and then took my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. It looked like we were really going to do this and with a thumbs up from Alice we got everyone's attention.

I glanced at Alice as she slammed on the keys of her BlackBerry and then looked up at me. Then everyone in my family took a glance at their phones and then looked up. She was telling them to act just as surprised as Charlie when we broke the news. Just so he wouldn't kill me that my family knew and he didn't. Gotta love my sister, always thinking ahead.

Bella's POV

"Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you..." I said squeezing Edward's hand tighter. He probably felt it but of course it wouldn't hurt him, my hands were also sweating. God I was so nervous...

"Yes Bells?" He looked at me expectantly. Oh crap I can't say this. I turn to Edward with a scared look on my face.

"Chief Swan?" Edward spoke, he was almost as nervous as me. But damn was he good at hiding it.

"Yes..." My dad dragged out the word.

There was silence for a minute. A long minute, a long 60 seconds, a long 60, 000 milliseconds. I didn't know how to say this and neither did Edward. I mean I just didn't know how to say it like it was _okay_. I knew my dad wasn't really a big fan of the Cullens because of all the talk going around that they sent Mike to the crazy house. That might have something to do with Mike's Facebook status the night he got taken away he had managed to get it in just after his mom shut down the account.

**THE CULLENS DID THIS TO ME! I AM NOT MENTALLY UNSTABLE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I AM NOT INSANE!**

That obviously created talk. My dad probably didn't want me to hang out with such bad influences so maybe he'll hate me for this. Or there is the off chance he might be happy for me. Who knows?

"Ugh, Okay. Chief Swan? Bella and Edward are together, an item, a couple, in a relationship, they like each other, they spend time together oh for crying out loud they're IN LOVE." Emmett let out in one go. Everyone was stunned into silence. Well _that _sure is a way to tell your dad that you're going out with someone.

"Wait what?" Charlie spoke after a minute. Emmett groaned.

"Didn't he just hear me?"

"Yes Emmett he did, so did everyone about 5 tables from here." Edward sighed.

"Well I'm sorry but there was so much tension, and pressure and I couldn't take it!"

"Emmett, sweetie wanna go for a walk?" Esme suggested excusing herself and Emmett before pushing him out of the restaurant.

"So...you two are dating?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I confirmed. I'm surprised he found another way to say it the way Emmett was going.

"And you're in _love_?"

"Very much so," I smiled as I leaned into Edward.

"Damn..."

There was more silence as Charlie was processing this. I didn't want to say anything else that might freak him out so we all stayed quiet until Esme came back without Emmett she told us he would come back in when he was ready to apologize for the outburst. She was also very happy for me and Edward, as were the rest of Edward's family. Obviously they were okay with this but my dad didn't look so sure.

For the rest of the dinner I kept one hand in Edward's. My dad was still stunned into silence and it worried me. Edward had already told me he was fine and was just trying to get used to the idea of us. I didn't believe him. I was just concerned about my dad. He didn't look very well and didn't eat much dessert.

Edward's POV

Charlie was slowly getting a hold of this...he was thinking of all the possibilities now that Bella and I were together. There were a lot of happy thoughts but there were always the bad. Of course he had to dwell on the bad. He thinks we're going to kid nap Bella and never bring her back and things like that and I just don't get it. He seems to be aware that everyone was waiting for his response though. I really wished that I could tell him: "the only one you should be worrying about is Bella because we're all fine if you decide I can't see her _I'll do it anyway _but Bella really wants your support." Obviously it wouldn't be the best thing to say right this second but I wished I could.

_Damn there they go staring at me and I hate attention. I better just send them my blessing and then really talk to Bella when we get home. She has to know how I feel about this and I know the self-defence class thing is a whole load of crap Mrs Newton told me exactly what he was teaching. Stalking, does he really want to send those poor innocent kids to jail? Seems like it considering how fast Mike was taken down... _Charlie thought looking around him. Okay ouch that hurt, he doesn't actually think I WANT to teach this class right? Although even if he did know the real reason why this was going on it wouldn't really be much better. Even so that whole misunderstanding class thing shouldn't be an issue right now this about Bella's future.

Mine? Oh I already know what will happen. Alice knows and she hopes it doesn't happen but if I lose Bella I will go to Volturi. Bella doesn't know anything about that so I'll just keep it under wraps, she doesn't have to know until she's one of us. The Volturi always get notified when I knew 'vegetarian' vampire comes along because they think we're different. I know we are but it's almost as bad as singling out gay vampires – which doesn't happen because you don't see many of _them _not that I have anything against them. Anyway the point is they come around with a welcome package and talk the newborn through who they are and blah, blah, blah. They feel they have to tell us because if we snap some day and start a human feeding frenzy they want to be there saying 'I told you so'.

But like I was saying if I wasn't allowed to be with Bella I would have no reason to exist and go and die. I have considered committing suicide but Esme specifically bans us from anything flammable for that reason. So I'll go to professionals and get it done, they won't make it messy it might just hurt a whole lot more.

"Edward?" Bella waved her hand in front of my face. Oh, with my crazy inner monologue I hadn't realized Charlie had actually spoken. I got mental notes from my family showing me what I had missed so I acted like I had heard every word Charlie had said and smiled. He was giving us his blessing. But would he still give Bella an earful tonight? I didn't want that to be the case if he wasn't happy with me seeing Bella he could at least say it to my face.

"Yes Bella?" I asked kissing her softly. Her heart rate sped up and she blushed.

"Dad just wanted to know if there were any other secrets you might be keeping from him." Bella said faintly just about getting the words out before leaning back against me.

"No I think you have learnt everything there is to know about me. I don't have anything else to say." Except that I'm a vampire and soon Bella will be one and we'll be together for all eternity. "But you're welcome to ask me anything you would like to know."

"No I'm good. But thanks for offering. Bella sit up," Charlie instructed and Bella sat up right in her chair.

The waiter had just collected the last of our dishes and had come out with the cheque Charlie was going to pay but Carlisle insisted flashing his platinum card before putting it into the leather wallet where the cheque was. _Fancy, rich family no wonder Bella wants to hang out with them. A gold-digger like her mother, ha, she couldn't kill me for all the life in her. I also doubt Bella would kill the pretty boy for his money I'm sure they'd have gorgeous kids... _Charlie sulked as the waiter came back with mints.

At least he was warming up to the idea of Bella and I. Of course the killing thing is a bit far-fetched but whatever. I'm pretty sure if Bella was a gold-digger it would be obvious and of course there would be talk I mean come on its Forks.

We stayed on in the restaurant a little bit longer everyone coming undone after eating; Bella had taken her shoes off and pulled her chair as close to mine as it would go leaning on me. I didn't mind she looked tired. Rosalie and Alice had excused themselves a while ago to touch up their makeup – well actually they went to throw up a little. Of course no one knew that except for me when I had heard them thinking about it.

"Wow Bells we should really get going, it's almost midnight and you have school tomorrow." Charlie said checking his watch.

"Oh but dad come on! It's only the last day can't we stay just a little bit longer?" Bella pleaded.

"No, no I'm sure Carlisle and Esme want to get their kids home too. Especially Edward who has a class to take tomorrow."

"You're father's right Bella." I agreed twirling a lock of her hair around my fingers.

"Oh so that's what this is now huh? You're going to team up against me?" Bella looked up at me.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm serious though you need to rest. Don't worry we'll see you tomorrow."

"Well okay," As Bella and Charlie were leaving a waitress came toward our table with Rosalie and Alice.

"What's going on?" Esme demanded.

"These two were caught throwing up in the toilets." The waitress said shoving them in our direction and wiping her hands on her apron. "Now either they drank a bit too much or their bulimic but we certainly do not tolerate it here." She gave Alice and Rosalie another disgusted look and walked back in the direction she had come.

"Bulimic?" Charlie repeated. _I knew there was something else going on. These people are crazy. Bella should not be hanging around girls who force their fingers down their throat to be skinny it's a serious matter. I thought Carlisle and Esme had raised their children better._

"We're not bulimic." Rosalie protested. If she was human of course she'd do anything to maintain her figure put even she knows that doing something as horrific as that is not worth it. "We might have eaten something bad. I think it was the salmon."

"Yeah I think it was Rose, I remember feeling a bit queasy then but it passed and I think the ice cream and the salmon didn't quite mix..." Alice agreed.

Well at least they were smart enough to pick a food that no one else had eaten. I'm also glad that Charlie believed them and left. As soon as Charlie and Bella were gone Esme started yelling at us. For many things.

"I can't believe you, every single one of you. Okay except for Carlisle and Jasper they never do anything wrong but the rest of you!" she started as Carlisle lead her out of the restaurant before any more attention was drawn to us. "I mean have you ever heard of manners? Charlie will never want us to be around Bella ever again! I am confiscating all of your phones right this minute!"

That was only the start the rest was just. Well if you've ever seen Esme in a rage you'd know. All I can say is I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**It's sad to think that Eddie's story is about 2 chapters away from going bye bye. :( BUT don't fret! I have something to keep you happy!**

**I AM HAVING A CONTEST! All the info is right here: www . fanfiction . net / s / 6665296 / 1 / Terms_and_Conditions_for_the_ECSC101_Contest**

**If you have questions send them in the form of a review to the link above I will get back to you.**

**BUT if you'd rather tell me how you thought this chapter went that wouldn't hurt either. Please send a little love my way. (I take bribes) ;) **

**lol I'm kidding but please let me know what you think of EVERYTHING and I hope you enter my contest. Entries can start right away so don't be shy. :D**

**xx**


	30. Father, Daughter, Vampire Talks

**Hi...sorry it's been so long and I am so mad at myself for getting lazy but hey school does that to a person. Anyway I wanted to let you know I have been VERY dedicated to getting this chapter up. I have been writing for 2 days any time, anywhere. No kidding. In school, in after school activities, at home. So I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Bella's POV

As Charlie and I were driving home the car was fairly quiet.

This worried me.

Charlie wasn't a big talker but this was really awkward and that meant he was either sulking about something or thinking. I wasn't sure which of them it was he was doing but I wasn't too thrilled about either of them.

I guess tonight could have went better. You know if Emmett hadn't been there...but in a way I'm glad he was there at the same time. At least he kept things entertaining.

When we got home I said goodnight to Charlie before heading to the stairs. My feet were sore from the heels I was wearing and I wanted to see if Edward was already there waiting for me.

"Wait Bells..."

Fuck.

"Yeah dad?" I went into the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch, Charlie was lounging in his chair.

"I wanna talk to you about tonight." So he was thinking about what he was gonna say...that's worse than just thinking.

"Sure, what is it you wanted to say about tonight?" I asked leaning forward. I don't care what he was going to say about tonight, the more I think about it the more I'm sure Edward will be with me no matter what my father says, but it would be nice to have his support.

"I just want to know if you really are serious about Edward. I know you said that you are but it seemed like you were only saying it to please Edward. He's not forcing you into things is he?"

"No! Dad I really do love Edward. I was just nervous about telling you. Edward thought it would be a good idea to tell you tonight but I wasn't sure and then when he did convince me to tell you and we did – well Emmett did I felt relieved." I paused for breath. "But yes dad Edward and I are serious and NO he is NOT pressuring me into things!" This was NOT gonna turn into 'The Talk'.

"So how long have you been dating?"

"A few months."

"How did everyone find out before me?"

"Because..." It was on Facebook and everyone saw it but you of all people wouldn't have found out and if it wasn't for tonight you NEVER would have had to know. "Emmett told everyone. He was just happy for his brother."

"I see, does Emmett have mental problems?"

Wow. I was not expecting that one. Suddenly there was a loud laugh coming from just outside the door. Why hello there Edward. I smiled to myself as I ran to open the door.

"Hey Edward," I smiled and hugged him as he lifted me up so he could come in. Once he was inside he promptly set me on my feet. "Hey!" I hissed and then turned to see my dad.

"Ah, Edward how nice of you to join us. Why are you here?"

Eddie's POV

SHIT!

I knew I shouldn't have been eavesdropping! Well I always know that it's wrong but I wanted to what Charlie was going to say to Bella about us. I excused myself from the family yelling (and I mean yelling Esme was going to have us practice dinner manners with the Denalis sometime) to see if Bella and Charlie got home safe and heard all of Charlie's thoughts about tonight.

Charlie kept thinking about the bad points of the night – which were plentiful and didn't even think of the good points. There weren't very many good points of the night but he should think about them anyway. The good points – to me anyway were some of the most unforgettable good points of my life.

Anyway I was wondering what Charlie was going to say to Bella about tonight, he seemed to be on the fence about Bella and my relationship. Even after everything we told him tonight. He didn't believe Bella and I were really in love especially now he had time to think alone and didn't have my intense gaze to deal with. Ha, if only he knew Jasper...

So I decided to listen in to their conversation and stay by the door in case Bella couldn't handle what Charlie said and I needed to step in. Alice told me that I had nothing to worry about but I just wanted to be sure. So that's what happened when Charlie asked that question and I burst out laughing. I had no idea that Charlie thought Emmett was mentally incapable. But I can see where he's coming from.

"Oh I'm here because..." I wondered if he'd believe the story about how I wanted to make sure Bella got home safe. Then again I thought not especially when he is he Chief of Police and no one who valued their life would dare bother them.

I glanced at Bella for help and she put her hand in mine. I noticed a glint of silver between our fingers as she dropped her hand. "I am here because Bella left her necklace at the restaurant and i wanted to return it." I held the necklace out and dropped it in Bella's outstretched palm.

"Thanks Edward! I don't know what I'd do if I lost it, it was my mom's." Bella put the necklace back on. I remembered that Bella did take her necklace off during dinner because it was irritating her so Charlie wouldn't have noticed if she'd left it or not...I hope.

_I doubt it. I asked Bella if she had her necklace before we left the restaurant and she said yes. So I wonder what Edward really was doing outside my house in the middle of the night... _Charlie crossed his arms over his chest – unimpressed. Oh fuck. "Well that was generous of you Cullen," Charlie spat.

I coughed and then my phone buzzed I took a look at it and had a freak attack – on the inside – and then put my phone back in my pocket. "Well I really should be going now it's late and -"

"Don't be silly Edward, we were just talking about you. Come and join us. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle won't mind." Charlie gestured for us to follow him into the living room and sit down.

Bella sat on the end of the couch closest to Charlie's chair and I sat beside her – assuming Charlie would sit in his chair – but no he decided to sit on the coffee table in front of us. This is not looking good. I hate when the future changes because I've done something stupid and I hate my sister for not telling me about this before I left. Rosalie you're my new favourite.

I watched Bella's reactions as Charlie sat in front of us. She tensed up and suddenly grasped my hand and brought it into her lap. I considered pulling her completely into my lap but I didn't think that would go well with her father.

"So Edward," Charlie began. Oh great I am now prime suspect number one and Bella is victim one. "You love Bella right?"

Is he insane? He thinks I DON'T love her? I thought I'd been over this. Oh wait, that was in my head. "Of course I love Bella. She's become one of the reasons for my existence," only reason for existence, "and I don't know what I'd do without her." Now if you STILL don't believe then go talk to Jasper. Alice its Jasper has found new love for her in the form of MY love.

I freed my hand from Bella's and brushed it across her cheek softly; she sighed contently and brought my hand back into hers. I knew she knew I was sugar coating this for her father but hey you have to make some sort of show. I then got the feeling Bella wouldn't totally object to me puling her into my lap. Oh shit focus he's thinking!

_This kid thinks that Bella's his whole life? Damn. Either he does feel that way or he is playing it up. I can't tell especially when he is known to be a smooth talker. I wish there was a way to test his loyalty... _There was more silence as Charlie wondered how he could prove that I was loyal to Bella.

Bella's POV

Oh God.

This is the worst night ever. I mean it was fine until Edward and I ended up sitting together while my father was interrogating us like suspects.

Edward was being calm about this which hopefully means that maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad. Although I'm still wondering what his text was about earlier.

"So Bella, why is Edward here?" Charlie asked. Oh so this is how it's gonna be, he's gonna take it in turns. Does he think we'll turn on each other? We're not really suspects! Being in love is NOT a crime the last time I checked. Being in love with an immortal MIGHT be but who said I obeyed all laws?

But this means he knows Edward wasn't here to return my necklace. Damn. Now he chooses to be observant. "I don't know why Edward's here," Well I do but it's been going on for months so it's not important. Edward's just been climbing through my window to watch me sleep but it's no big deal.

"Then why are you here Edward?"

"I am here to talk to you Chief Swan," Edward answered calmly. He's good at hiding emotions but either he's lost his talent or he's letting the nerves get to him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Bella," Edward looked down at me and smiled. If my dad DIDN'T see the love he's not as observant as he makes out to be.

"Why do you want to talk to me about Bella?"

"Well Chief Swan it's because I don't know if you're okay with me dating Bella." Edward freed his hand and took mine instead drawing patterns on my palm and up my arm. I was thankful for his cool touch I was so nervous I was sweating. "I came to get permission to date your daughter."

I smiled and Edward brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. I wanted to pounce on him right there and then. God why did he have to be so damn sexy?

"So you're saying if I say you can't date Bella you won't. Ever?"

Eddie's POV

Fucking olden times ways!

Why was I born in an era where you had to ask permission to date a girl? Oh yeah God hates me. This is what I get for invading people's private thoughts.

"Yes," or so you think but I'll make sure to be with Bella no matter what, "I'll respect your wishes. And as hard as it would be to leave Bella's side I would."

_Damn Cullen is making me feel sorry for him. Maybe I should throw him a bone. _"Well..." he looked from Bella to me and then back again.

"WAIT!" Bella screeched. Charlie and I looked at her bewildered. I really wish I knew what she was thinking. "Before you say Edward should move away to – I don't know – Tulsa! So I can never see him ever again, I want to let you know you're not jus affecting him."

Right then and there Charlie and I had the exact same thought. Well almost. She really cares about me. _Damn it! She really does care about him. I can't say no now or else I'll look like the bad guy. _"Okay, I guess if you make Bella happy you have my permission to keep seeing her."

I smiled and Bella turned herself to wrap her arms around my waist. I hugged her back and pulled her onto my lap for a kiss...or a makeout session. We didn't even notice Charlie leave the room.

"Hmm...Edward," Bella pulled away for breath. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I stood up with Bella as I carried her bridal style upstairs. "Do you mind if I stay over?" I asked as I was halfway up the stairs.

"Sure of course you can stay," Bella smiled. "What would I do if you didn't?"

"Sleep? I don't want to keep you up all night."

"Then change me,"

"That's not up for discussion right now."

"Then what is on the discussion board Edward?" Bella asked as she climbed into bed, she had decided just to sleep in her underwear – fuck me she looked sexy – to tease me.

"Not much, um...the terrifying discussion that just happened down stairs, class tomorrow, dinner, making out, you putting pyjamas on...what sounds good?" I got into the bed with Bella and pulled her close.

"You know what? Maybe I'll just go to sleep."

I laughed and kissed the top of Bella's head. It wasn't long before she started mumbling softly. I wouldn't care if the Volturi came and killed me right now, I was so happy, Bella loved me so much so, she stood up her father – something I thought she'd never do. I was the luckiest vampire in the world.

BEAT THAT NEWTOWN SHE LOVES ME AND ALWAYS WILL!

* * *

**First of all...WHERE IS EVERYONE? No reviews for last chapter (maybe 1 or 2...) and ONE entry for my Mike contest! DAMN. The entry was from my friend and the deadline is in a few days!**

**Okay I have to say that I did change the Terms and Conditions like 20 times the first time I wrote them but the ones up are the final. I am considering changing the deadline but I need to know if people are either writing stories or want the deadline extended. I need some sort of sign if you want this competition or not.**

**The competition is a story on Mike's time so far in the mental institution. You can write anything you want and I really wanna hear what you have to say. :)**

**Come on people! If I'm as influential as twilight-obsessedYEPTWILIGHT says I am - what with encouraging people to stalk and all - then you would do this. ;)**

**Here's the link for the Terms and Conditions again: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6665296/1/Terms_and_Conditions_for_the_ECSC101_Contest**

**Remove the brackets. :)**

**Other than that all I have to say is...this is the second last chap before the story is over. :( I know it's sad but don't worry Emmett's story is coming STRAIGHT after that and it'll be so much fun. :D**

**So drop me a message because I've missed you guys so much. And I hope to get some entries to my contest. Please?**

**xx**


	31. I Couldn't Think Of A Chapter Title XD

**...Hi... I am kind of upset that this is the last chapter but I really hope you like it. :) This is the longest chapter I have ever written (bar one shots) and I hope that you enjoy it and get some laughs out of it. It's not meant to be sad.

* * *

**

As I watched Bella sleep I realized I needed something to teach the class tomorrow. It was the last day of school and no one really wants to learn anything but I thought I should teach them at least one inspirational thing before the end of the year. Not that I really taught them anything before, they'll probably come back as ex-convicts and kill me for my lack of teaching but whatever they had a good time and they have to admit it's better than learning.

"Hey," Bella whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Oh hey you're awake." I smiled. "Why? It's 5 a.m."

"Because I can't sleep."

"Are you too cold? Maybe you should put pyjamas on..." I started to get up.

"Hell no Edward. Lie back down. I'm not too cold I just can't sleep." Bella put her hand on my chest to stop me.

"Okay, you wanna help me think of something to teach the class today?"

"Yeah sure have you got any ideas yet?"

"No. I really want to teach them anything too bad but I do want to teach them something before the end of the day. Not that they actually learn anything valuable in my class."

"That's not true! I learnt how to Facebook stalk very effectively."

I laughed. "Well I didn't really teach; that's something that everyone knows how to do."

"I guess so but you have a good class and a fuck-hot teacher."

Fuck she looked sexy. But it's too bad that I was thirsty. All this time I had been good at being normal – normal as a vampire can be – but my thirst hasn't been a problem until now. Yesterday before we went to dinner with Bella and Chief Swan; Esme forced us all to go hunting but I didn't as I knew I'd be fine. Obviously I was fine up until now. If I wasn't thirsty I'd be able to tease Bella and do unspeakable things to her but I can't in case something bad happens. Damn me and my stubbornness.

"You're one to talk I have pretty fuck-hot students too." I looked her up and down the venom burning my throat while I swallowed it.

"Are you okay?" I'm glad she could see my struggle and didn't continue to tease me because I was really not in the mood to talk about if I had a secret crush on Jessica or not.

"Yeah, I'm just thirsty that's all."

"Oh do you want water or something because I ca-" Bella stopped. "_Oh_."

"Yeah. It's a pain in the ass I know."

"Are you gonna leave to hunt?" I could hear the sadness in her voice at the thought of me leaving her and I didn't want to but I couldn't help it.

"I think I might have to if I don't want to start killing the class."

"That would be so like a horror movie where everyone just dies for like no reason. But I suppose it's always good if I live another day with you."

"I'm sorry Bella I really don't want to leave you alone right now either but I will have to leave to hunt."

"Then leave me at your house. I'm awake now. Besides I need Alice to pick me out something to wear."

"Okay put something on fast now because then you can tell Charlie you're leaving, he just got up. I'll leave and come back in my car. Got it?"

"Got it," Bella kissed my cheek. "See you soon."

"Bye," I kissed her properly and jumped out the window before things got ugly.

Alice's POV

"Yay!" I exclaimed clapping my hands.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's coming over!"

"At 6 a.m?"

"Yep. Edward's dropping her off so that he can go hunting." I got out of bed and ran to Esme's room.

Esme and Carlisle prefer if we stay in our rooms at night because it puts them to use and we're too loud for humans at night.

"Esme, Bella's coming prepare breakfast for her okay?" I practically ordered from outside her door.

"Bella's coming?" Esme opened the door.

"Yeah Edward needs to go hunting and he's leaving her here and I get to pick an outfit for her!"

"All right calm down! When Edward comes in send him to me because I need to talk to him."

"He's here now but he's getting the Volvo to pick up Bella...he's gone again."

"Just send him to me before he leaves again and don't be late for school!"

As I got dressed I got a glimpse of Esme yelling at Edward. This day is the best! Edward's getting in trouble, the semester is over after today and I get to dress up Bella!

"Alice are you okay? You're shaking." Jasper put his arms around me.

"I'm fine; just excited and I am not shaking." I turned around and hugged him back. "I know you worry about me but I really am fine."

"Okay but the next time you start shaking – for whatever reason – I will be concerned." Jasper kissed my forehead and let me go.

"Yeah sure whatever." I stuck my shoes on and ran to the door. "Hey Edward, hey Bella! It's so great that you guys are here! Oh Bella honey did you get dressed in the dark this morning? Oh God your hair! What are we gonna do? Looks like I need to call in Rosalie to tame that 'do. Um...the weather should be okay...clouds all day – of course – but it won't rain...How about you wear something blue? No black? We'll figure something out. Oh and Edward, Esme wants to see you in the kitchen."

Edward and Bella just stood there staring at me like I had three heads. "Am I talking too fast again? Sorry I am just so excited! Come on Bella! Edward. Esme. Now."

I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her up the stairs to my room.

Bella's POV

I watched as Edward left me with the she-devil. He is such a bastard for leaving me here with the thing I hated the most. His sister. Alice was nice and all but I soon learnt she had an evil streak. I don't know what convinced me to come here this morning.

"Alice!" I screeched as she started holding shirts up to me to see if they went with my skin tone.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"I know you're having fun and all but I have specifications for this outfit."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I don't want to look like a hooker and I want to look like me but...cute but not end up looking like Barbie."

"Ooh! I totally know what to get you! Be back in a sec!" Alice rushed off.

I sighed and heard Esme yelling at Edward downstairs. And loud smacking noises.

"How could you be so stupid? I *smack* told *smack* you *smack* to *smack* hunt *smack* yesterday!" *smack, smack, smack...smash* Esme ranted. "You could have killed that girl! Then where'd you be? Alone! Forever. And you would have given me that 'she's my singer' speech but I wouldn't believe it and we'd be right here again but ten times WORSE!"

"Esme calm down!" Edward spoke calmly. "By the way when you ripped the granite off of the counter to hit me I am pretty sure it's classified as child abuse. So STOP HITTING ME BEFORE I REPORT YOU TO THE AUTHORITIES!"

I felt bad for Edward and I still didn't understand just exactly what the big deal was I mean Edward didn't hunt; it can't be that bad...can it?

There was movement around the kitchen and then I heard Edward speak again. "That's the second time I've lose my arm this week, and the third time you've destroyed that counter."

"So? My house, my furniture, my destructive nature. So don't you criticise me! Now go and hunt before you lose more than your arm."

Alice came back with a happy smile on her face and Rosalie in tow. She was carrying a few outfits and shoes. Rosalie had accessories and a hair care kit.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella; I would have asked you to watch the show downstairs but I didn't think you'd like to see Edward getting beaten up by his adoptive mother." Alice explained.

"You thought right. So what do you have to show me?"

"Pick one," Alice laid the outfits on the bed. "These are the ones that I approve of that match your criteria. Now don't mix and match and request different shoes etc when you pick what you want. You just have to except the shoes and accessories we give you."

Wow I couldn't believe I was let off of my leash even a little bit. I inspected each of the outfits, trying to imagine myself wearing them. "I think...this one." I pointed to the one on the left.

"Yes! Pay up!" Rosalie held out her hand to Alice.

"Ugh fine! Damn psychic skills that don't even work!" Alice handed Rosalie a $50 dollar bill. Just as Rosalie and Alice were about to attack me, Esme called for breakfast.

We got to the kitchen I saw what Edward was talking about. The kitchen island had a huge hunk of granite missing and there were tiny specs of it all around the floor.

I sat down where Esme had laid out the breakfast and tried to act normal. I wondered why Esme was so freaked out about Edward not hunting. I wanted to ask someone but I didn't know if that was okay or if Esme would start hitting _me _with granite.

"Morning Bella!" Esme beamed as I started to eat my eggs.

"Morning Esme," I smiled meekly.

"So how have you been?"

"Fine, you?" I didn't want to look her in the eye because she looked slightly crazed.

"I've been okay," Esme sighed, "did you hear...that?"

"You mean when you beat Edward with granite? Yeah; it was hard not to listen."

"Oh I'm sorry. I just don't want him to do anything stupid. I don't want you to die. I like you a lot and I think you would make an amazing addition to this family so we've been trying to keep you alive. That includes making Edward feed at regular intervals."

"O...kay," I guess there's a lot I didn't know about being a vampire...I guess Edward's been hiding a lot from me this past few months. He always makes being a vampire seem so glamorous.

After breakfast and when I was made up; I hung out with Jasper and Emmett until Edward got back. It was way better than finding out what could happen if you didn't keep your nails healthy from Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Emmett can I use your laptop?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Emmett handed me his laptop and went to play video games with Jasper.

Emmett was still logged onto Facebook. I thought about telling him but then I decided to have fun.

Emmett's new Facebook status: **It has taken me a long time to decide this but...I, Emmett McCarty Cullen am gay. Yes that's right. I am so sorry Rosalie but unless you can grow a cock it's over.**

I smiled and logged out to check my own Facebook. I had missed so much since Mike went to that mental institution. Mostly people were talking about summer or graduation.

Suddenly a chat box appeared on my screen.

**Edward: Hello**

**Bella: Aren't you supposed to be hunting?**

**Edward: I am! One sec...**

**Bella: ...**

**Edward: Yep that deer's definatley dead. :)**

**Bella: Ew.**

**Edward: It's not that bad it's not like I sent you a picture...wait!**

I waited and suddenly my phone beeped. I took it out to see Edward smiling with his thumb up and behind him was a dead deer with the caption under the picture saying: Catch of the Day ;)

**Bella: Haha very funny. Poor deer! :(**

**Edward: Sorry. I'm coming home after this deer.**

**Bella: Okay, can't wait.**

**Edward: Me either.**

**Bella: Bye xx**

**Edward: Bye (by the way I like how you made Emmett gay) XD**

**Bella: How did you...ugh never mind.**

**Edward: Bye xx**

**Edward is now offline.**

It wasn't long before Edward was through the door and Emmett had a million notifications.

Eddie's POV

I walked through the door after using Mike's Facebook to comment on "Emmett's" post as Bella jumped me.

"Wow! Careful you're gonna hurt yourself!" I laughed and lifted Bella's legs up properly.

"I'm sorry, I missed you. You left me with the weirdos." Bella hugged me tight and kissed me.

I laughed. "Who are you talking about? Carlisle's at work."

"He's the normal one. You're...in between."

"What makes me weird?" I asked setting Bella down because Alice was getting mad that I was wrinkling Bella's outfit. "My stalking class, my mind reading skills, my vampireness..."

"Now you're just bragging." Bella wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I am not!"

"You are,"

"Not,"

"Are,"

"Before you start the 'are to, are not' fight we have to get to school." Rosalie interrupted.

"She's right you have a class to teach," Bella smiled.

Ugh. After hunting I really wasn't in the mood to go and teach. There was nothing I could teach and even when I was hunting I didn't think of anything to teach them. I mean I did consider taking them out and teaching them to hunt but I don't think 'use your teeth to sink into the neck of the deer when you have it securely in your grasp' is a very good expression to use when the class is human and don't have venomous teeth. Maybe I'll just let everyone do their own thing because I have nothing to teach them and they never learn anything anyway. Like I said before I can't teach.

Once everyone was in class I still had no clue what to do and neither did Bella or Emmett we were all brain storming things to teach and we all came up short we had nothing to teach.

"Hello class," I began. "I know it's the last day of school and you don't really want to learn anything so you're in luck because I have nothing to teach. So unless any of you have anything to teach us from what you have learned from me then do whatever."

I took a seat next to Bella and waited a while after the cheers had died down. Jessica got up to the board.

"All right people, Mike has been gone for what...a month? Well I want him back!" Jessica started and pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of her bag and put it up on the board. "This is how we are going to get him back. I think if we sneak in we'd be able to see how he's holding up in there and if he's unhappy he's coming out but if he's happy...well then I guess I am just going to have to move on but so far I want him back and you are either helping me or not. But if you help I'll give an A for this project..."

"Jessica you can't break Mike out of a mental institution are you crazy?" I interrupted. "He was sent away for a reason and if he comes out it might disrupt his treatment and he'll be stuck in there longer plus they might send you away too or even to jail because like I said you can't break people out of a mental institute."

"Why not? He's my boyfriend and I want him back I don't give a shit about what's happened to him this month I know it was all your fault Edward. And for that I so don't love you anymore..." Jessica took her plans off the board and sighed. "Wait I take it back I'll always love you but until you decide to break up with Bella – because I know she's not putting out for you and I will – then I want Mike back. Simple as. So if you aren't going to support me fine I'll just find another class."

"Jessica come back you also can't crash someone else's class. Just sit down and get on with something because if not then I will have no choice but to send you to the principal's office."

"I don't care anymore. It's the end of the year and next year we'll be seniors and so I demand Mike spend senior year with me. Now who wants to help me save Mike?" There was silence in the class as Jessica picked her bag up and stormed out of the classroom.

"Jessica, principal's office. Now." I called after her.

"FUCK YOU CULLEN!" Jessica yelled back and I followed her thoughts to make sure she did go to the principal's office. She did.

"Okay...anyone else want to teach the class something...interesting?" I said after a while.

"I have an idea..." Emmett said and I looked into his thoughts.

"Maybe after school Emmett," I advised.

"Okay fine then no I don't have any clue how to teach your shitty class."

"Hey you came up with this shitty class Emmett so don't blame me."

"At least if this was my class we'd learn something."

"No not really because people aren't crazy about learning about stalking."

"Uh guys...the class is gone."

Emmett and I looked around. Wow the end of the day came faster than expected. Or everyone just got up and left it really didn't make a difference.

"Okay Emmett, let's get everyone gathered and we can go." I sighed getting up.

"Yes!" Emmett fist pumped the air.

"What's going on Edward?" Bella asked as we got into the car.

"We're going to visit someone." I smiled.

"Oh no...Edward why?"

"We put him there it would just be mean not to visit."

Once we were out of the cars and standing in front of the mental institute things started to feel creepy. The mental institution was a big brick building and looked more like a prison than a place where they help crazy people regain their sanity. It had high walls and barbed wire and everything. It was like something out of a horror movie where you knew someone was just bound to die.

We walked up to the huge metal doors and pressed the buzzer on the wall. Suddenly everyone was grasping the hands of their partners including Bella. There was a long pause and then a loud female voice.

"Welcome to Washington State Mental Institution. Can I help you?"

Everyone was suddenly staring at me. Oh yeah make me be the one to talk. "Um...yeah. We're here to visit." I said sounding unsure of myself. Who knew that mental institutes were so eerie?

"Who are you visiting?" The woman asked.

"Mike Newton?"

"Oh Newton. Okay come in his last visitor is just leaving."

There was a buzzer sound and then the metal doors swung open. We walked in and were greeted by a security guard who took us through to Mike's room. It was hard not to notice how much this place looked like a hospital and it even had those creepy paintings on the wall that are supposed to assure you to be happy and things were gonna be okay but you just knew they weren't going to be okay. We stopped outside Mike's room the name on the door was 'Newton, Mike patient no. 248'.

"Wait here until the current visitor leaves then you can go in." The security guard said and then left us.

"Oh my God this place is so creepy!" Alice whined. "I actually kind of feel bad for Mike we should have just sent him to rehab. I've seen that place before it's not as bad."

"Alice you've seen rehabilitation centres on TV when some celebrity decides to start a show about how they are recovering from a drug addiction or some shit but believe me, they glamorise it. They make mental institutions, prisons and rehabilitation centres all the same. It ain't all sunshine and roses." Rosalie explained.

"I still don't think you hated him enough to send him _here _Edward." Jasper said.

"I know but even I didn't know it was gonna be _this _bad." I replied looking around, not wanting to sit down or lean against the wall for fear of infection or something.

"Edward I want to spend as little time here as possible so can we just get in and get out?" Bella asked.

"Believe me we'll make this quick. I think everyone just wants to get the fuck out of here." I pulled Bella closer.

We waited another few minutes and the door to Mike's room finally opened. Jessica walked out wiping her eyes. She sniffed and then looked up at us. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Jessica demanded. "Oh that's right you feel bad that you sent Mike to this shit hole and you came to apologize right? Well it's not going to work because he fucking hates you – all of you and I doubt he's even going to speak to you. Also he's not getting out for a long time because _they _think he has some severe mental issues that he needs to work out. So thanks a lot, he was my only shot at love." Jessica burst into tears again and a security guard came to escort her out of the building. "Don't you fucking dare touch me you pervert! I can escort myself out." Jessica shook the security guard off and stormed out.

I was the first to walk into Mike's room and everyone else filed in behind me. There was a glass wall between us and Mike and a couple of chairs on either side of the wall and holes in the wall so we could speak. Wow did they really think Mike was some killer and was gonna stab us or something? I'd like to see him try.

"You motherfuckers." Mike said as he watched us come in, we decided to just stand rather than sit we didn't intend to stay long. "What are you doing here? Come to see me suffer? Well fine grab a seat and enjoy the fucking zoo how many more people are you going to see? How many more people have you sent to mental asylums?"

"Relax Mike we just came to see how you were." Bella said.

"Why would you care? If you did care then you would have stopped your boyfriend or at least have broken up with him but clearly that hasn't happened so you don't give a shit about me. Now really why are you here?"

"Emmett wanted us to come." I said glaring at Emmett.

"Why? Is it because you have a man crush on me? Because that's all Facebook is talking about." They get Facebook here? Damn, well it can't be THAT bad if they have Facebook.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. "I'm not gay!"

"Em," Rosalie held her phone up for Emmett to read.

"All right who the fuck did it?" Emmett demanded.

"Guilty." Bella raised her hand.

"Okay well now that you have all solved your problems then you can get out of my face because I don't want to see you." Mike said.

"Look Mike we're sorry about getting you here but we didn't think it would be as bad as it is and we wish we could help but we really can't." I apologized.

"That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard. Edward you aren't sorry that I am here you're over the fucking moon because I am not there to try and steal Bella from you and I am not there in general. You've always hated me and I've always hated you back but I still don't know why you're giving me special treatment. I mean you hate that Jacob guy but I don't see him in here with me."

"That's a good idea..." I started to think and Bella slapped me. "Anyway I don't know exactly what made me want to send you here but I think we know that it was for the best. I mean look how well you're doing in here."

"At least you're admitting to putting me in here and not hiding behind some lie. Is there anything else you wanted to say before you leave because I'd rather be alone than talking to you."

"I don't have anything else to say."

"I do," Emmett said. "I wanted to see how you were doing in here because from what I've heard this place isn't as bad as it looks."

"Well then you have some warped mind. This place is fucking crazy and if you thought _I _belonged here then you haven't met some of the loonies that actually live here. There are some creepy people around, the food is terrible, there are cameras everywhere, and you get timed how long you're in the toilet, and you only shower once a month and you aren't allowed near sharp objects."

"I'm not allowed near sharp objects."

"There are other reasons for that Emmett." Jasper explained.

There was silence for a while as we all looked down at Mike who was sitting on a chair looking at something on his hands. He looked up catching us looking.

"You wanna know what this is?" He asked. We nodded. "They brand you. They tattoo your patient number on your hand in case you try to escape and then when you leave it's just a reminder that you were insane at one point of your life. It's not the best memory I'll ever have but hey at least I can cross off 'go to a loony bin' off my bucket list."

There was more silence and then we were asked to leave because visiting times were almost over and someone else wanted to see Mike. We said goodbye and as we were leaving we passed Mr and Mrs Newton. Suddenly I felt a little guilty for sending Mike away.

When we got home Esme was having the granite replaced on the counter. She asked us where we were and we told her we went for a walk. If she knew where we had been she would know that we had something to do with sending Mike away and then she'd do more than hit us with granite. She's probably lift the refrigerator and dump it on each of our heads in turn.

Everyone went off to do their own thing except for Emmett who followed me and Bella to my room.

"Before you guys go and sex it up in there I need to talk to Edward." Emmett said taking my free hand and pulling me away.

"It's okay Bella, why don't you ring your dad and tell him you're staying over?" I suggested as Emmett took me away from the bedroom door. I knew what was coming.

"You know what's coming right?" Emmett said, almost giddy.

"Yes,"

"You failed the bet."

"Yes I know and so -"

"Bella's gonna be one of us!" Emmett jumped in excitement.

"I know, I know. I just don't think you should be _that _happy. Once she's one of us then I can do what I want with her. Including vampire sex so why don't you just back up the happy trail into Sadville and let me time this."

"Look dude you only have until the end of this year so count your blessings. If you wait until after this year then it's just gonna be too long and I am not giving you the satisfaction. So if you don't change her by the end of 2011 you're screwed."

"What happens if I don't change her by then?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something. Have a good summer bro. Me and Rosalie are heading to Isle Esme for a while."

I sighed and went back to Bella.

"Hey,"

"Hey!" Bella ran over to me. "So what did Emmett want?"

I guess I should tell her there's no point in this being a surprise. "...he wanted to know when I was turning you into a vampire."

"So I really am gonna be one of you?"

"Yes,"

"Yay! I can't wait! So when am I becoming a vamp?"

"I don't know yet but it has to be by the end of the year."

"Really?"

I nodded. Pulling her into a hug. I didn't know whether to feel happy about this or not. I mean I should be if Bella was happy with the decision but I think the rest of my family should know about this. Oh and we need to make an excuse for Bella's family. We can't just tell them she's gone to the immortal side because we lured her in with our sexiness and cookies.

"You don't seem happy." Bella said pulling away to see my face.

"I don't know if I can or not."

"You should be because then we can be together forever!"

"Oh Bella...it's so much more complicated than that..."

This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**Well? Was that the most suckiest thing you have ever read? I hope not.**

**I want to say thank you guys so much for following me through this totally crazy messed up story. It has been a pleasure writing for you. :D I also want to say thank you to all my friends who have been supporting me through this whole thing and listening to all the weird ideas I have had for this story they are probably happy that this is the last they'll hear of this story. :P Did I forget to say Thanks to everyone? THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH FOR READING!**

**I have changed the deadline for the competition to the 30th of April. If there still hasn't been enough people entering I will change it to the 1st of June but that's as far as I am going. I really want to see your take on the mental institution. The one I wrote in this chapter was short and not going into detail because I want you to do that part not me. I like to see what you think would happen to poor Mike.**

**Now I know I said I would start Emmett's story straight after this one but I am not so sure that will happen any more. I thought by the time I had finished this story I would have some free time but lately I have been so damn busy. But the easiest thing to do is start Emmett's story in a couple of days and then see what time I have to write. If I don't have a lot of time to write you'll just be waiting for longer updates or I should wait until summer but I don't want to make you wait to long.**

**There is so much going on right now in school! GCSEs choices and all that and the one thing that takes my mind of that is fanfiction and reviews! It would be so great if I got my 200 reviews but it would be even more awesome if I got more than that. No pressure. I just want to see how much you want the next story. :P**

**So...yeah. I think I have said everything I want to. For now. This story has been such a blast to write and I wish that I would have had better stalking advice for you but I don't. :P But seriously if there was a class on Facebook stalking I would ace it. :D**

**Oh very last last thing: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND THANKS FOR READING! YOU CAN STALK ME ANYTIME.**

**;)**

**xx**


	32. More Perverted Fun With Emmett: A SEQUEL

Just a quick thing saying I have started my Emmett story and I am well into it...I didn't know if you guys were aware or not but please come over for a bit of perverted fun!

~ CullenGirl1901

xx 


End file.
